The Life of Emmett McCarty Cullen
by diddidoddi787
Summary: This story tells Emmetts final week as a human, And his new life as a vampire. How he and Rosalie met, started their lives, and delt with the world, they were both new to. Told from Emmetts point of view. What he thought, how he felt, and what he did.
1. Chapter 1

_**Emmett POV**_

When I woke up it was bright out. Very bright. When I tried to open my eyes it was like it was the first time I'd seen the brightest light, after living forever in the darkest nigh.

The bridge of my nose hurt like hell, and felt like someone was hitting the bridge of my nose with a hammer. It felt like someone kept hitting my eyes with pens or something, and there was a gross, chunky chock taste in my mouth. My throat stung and my chest hurt. I couldn't feel the back of my head except the blood rushing to it, which make me hate my life.

"I never wanna taste another drop of alcohol in my whole entire life." I mumbled and groaned, throughout my pillow over my head.

" I agree." I heard a small, soft voice say. Even without looking, I new who it was. I started kicking my legs around under my blanket which was now to small for my body. I pulled my pillow off my head and threw it at my little sister, who was sitting cross legged on the end of my bed.

"Close the drapes." I whined and kicked her off the bed.

"No, You need to wake up or Ill be late for school and then I'll get in trouble, so wake up!" She whined and shock my shoulder.

"Uhhhhh, what time is it?" I asked

"Ummm, about six I think..."

"Your turning fourteen in a week, so why cant you just get ready and go by yourself!"

"Because... okay, I'll just tell mama that my big brave brother made me, a young lady, escort myself over five miles alone, because he decided to do the _responsible_ thing and get drunk, and hung over..." She promised. I pulled down my pillow off of my face to glare at her, with a smug expression.

"Fine, we need some good old bonding time, and when better then with her yelling at me?" I challenged.

"Schools important, so its important to me, and since you are my brother, what's important to me, should be even more important to you!" She squealed.

"Actually, since I am your brother, what is important to you, is even less important to me... and who needs school anyways." I put the pillow back over my face.

"I wanna be a really important business women one day, and to do that I need to be smart, I plan on having intestines in these United States of America and Mexico, and maybe even Canada." She said. Probably a lie to wake me up each day or not work at home.

"Its _investors_ genius" I told her as she pulled away my pillow, making me block the light with my arms. Then with out nowhere she started beating me with the pillow and laughing loudly. I struggled to sit up and grabbed the pillow away from her and threw it across the room.

"Look kiddo about those dreams of yours..." Then I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder and laughed as she squealed. I spun her around over my shoulder and run down the hall while making random noises. I carried her into the kitchen the stuck her in a chair. She was giggling and had a reddish face from being upside down. She fixed her hair a bit and sat back.

"Okay. Eat." I instructed and threw cereal and milk on the table. Trying to make little noise because I had a hang over and had already spun in circles.

"I'm going go take a shower." I informed her.

She laughed and jumped up and started to run to the one bathroom in the house. I raced her there and we both slammed threw the door at the same time. I struggled to push her out, both of us laughing and she shut the door so I could only push her into it.

She squeezed away from me and skipped to the sink to brush her teeth. I went beside her and did the same. She finished first and we stood there, me waiting for her to leave and her waiting for me to give up. She raised her eye brow at me and I decided to was my face. When I splashed the water onto my face, I scrubbed it dry with a towel, I saw how worn out my face looked today. I turned to Taylor who was watching me and I asked, "So who are your future investors, and what will they be investing?"

Then I turned back to examine my face, pulling my skin around.

"Oh that's easy! President Roosevelt of course! I read in school about people living north who are very rich, and they are going to be all over it! Some of the richest men in the world are all in New York, California, Florida, and even Texas now! They are... umm... Daniel Guggenheim, I read in a magazine called the New Yorker that he is the second richest man in America, he's from Chicago, and Sam Walton, who's not that big yet but I can see him going far, and there's a bunch of Texans who are in oil and mining,..." She said very quickly. I wasn't actually paying that much attention, but enough in case she asked questions.

I'm amazed that schools can actually keep kids attention, but then again, promise gold and candy and they will listen. I smiled at her as she finished her list of random rich people I don't care about.

"And the number one richest man in American is Royce King II! He is going to be one of my top investors! I saw him in a book from about two years ago next to some pretty blonde woman I think... But I couldn't tell... Why aren't pictures in colour like real life?" I think she was trying to change the subject.

I laughed "I don't know! What are all these people investing in again?"

"Well me of course!" She sang proudly

"Haha, well can I take a shower now?" I asked.

"No-pe" She spat stubbornly.

"Okay fine. You just watch I guess..." I grinned as I took off my shirt and turned on the water and started to pull off my pants. Then I heard her scream and run out. I laughed and jumped in the shower.

After my shower, I quickly patted my self down with the towel, then folded it around my waist. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Taylor sitting right outside the door, fully dressed and with crossed legs.

She didn't move her head as she watched me walk passed. I made sure to shack my head so that water hit her and she giggled and complained.

I got dressed in worn out beige jeans and a white wife beater with black suspenders. The fact my chest still wet made my muscles look bigger in my chest. I admired myself for a second, then walked out to find Taylor leaning against the back of the sofa reading a text book. When I walked in and stood by the entrance.

She looked up and I motioned that it was time for us to leave. Before we left I quickly finish my coffee and threw the mug in the sink.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was hot and bright even for morning. We were walking in silence, and I was holding Taylors bag. Then it accrued to me... which scientist came up with the idea to bring this thing around every where. I mean with all the things to still be explored and adventured, why work on a dumb old back pack. I was examining it when I looked to my side.

We were just entering town and I noticed a girl sitting alone on a bench. A real dish too. Blonde, long legs, somewhat tan skin. She was sitting and studying so I new I'd need a good distraction.

I stopped mid stride, and put my hand on Taylors chest to stop her too. She looked at me with curiosity and then fallowed my gaze to the girl. She instantly new what I wanted. I looked at her and she looked and me and groaned.

"Ohhh, girl pretty, Emmett horny, us play hot dog and doughnut together. Or hide the finger." She mocked me as she walked over to her. I turned and moved the other way fast, so I could go back around. I would ask how she new those things later.

When I did, I herd Taylor crying.

"Mommy! I JUST WANT MY MOMMY! WAHHH! SH- I- EW- AHH! MAMA! MAMA! WAHH-HA-HA! MY ARM! OUCH! WHERE'S MY MUMMY!" She was screaming and I ran over to see Taylor leaning against the girl crying. Eyes puffy and red, breathing hard and fast. She was holding onto her arm.

"Hey, there! Is everything okay!" I asked with true concern.

"Oh ah, Hi, ummm this little girl just slipped and fell!" The girl informed me.

"Are you her sister or something?" I asked the stranger. Meanwhile Taylor didn't stop huffing and puffing about her mom.

"Oh no, I've never met her before!" The girl told me.

"Ohh, okay. Hi sweetie, my name's Emmett. Do you know where your mommy is?" I asked. One thing us McCartys could do was look younger, and right now Taylor looked about seven or eight.

She didn't talk, but shook her head franticly. I did kind of feel guilty, even if I didn't know Taylor was faking I'd be going out of my mind. Know her or not, she looked terrified.

"Okay, then it's a good thing I'm a doctor then, were does it hurt?" I asked calm and caring. As soon as I mentioned the word doctor, the strangers head popped up and didn't stop looking me up and down. Honestly, I can't believe this is so easy.

Taylor pointed to her shoulder, and I nodded and smiled sweetly at her, knowing the girl was watching.

"What's your name hun?" I asked.

"Tayl-lor." she answered, to my happiness, so did the other girl, who looked embarrassed when I turned to smile at her.

"Okay Taylor, just keep breathing, and look away please." I asked. She nodded, almost done crying. I put my hands over her shoulder and moved my elbow up and cracked my finger. Taylor gasped then looked at my shocked, with puffy eyes and cheeks. Then jumped up and hugged me, squealed thank you, kissed my cheek, then skipped away screaming mama!

I turned to the stranger who was watching me in awe. Her mouth hung open and she blushed when I stood strait up, and hovered over her.

"Good-morning Ma'me, I am Emmett McCarty." I announced with pride.

I waited a second, then said "And you are...?"

"Doh, uhh , I am, Im, Imma..."

I took her hand and kissed it and said "You are dashing." She giggled.

"Sorry, I'm Emily. Wow you are amazing with children... Doctor." She gushed.

I grinned at her. "And you are too, or so I see,"

"Well, not as good as you..."

"Well, any lady, like yourself, must be grate with children. And if not I'm sure one day when you find the right man, he should help..."

She giggled. "Maybe"

"Maybe, we could see if I might be that lucky or worthy of a man, if maybe you'd accompany me to supper, this Thursday?" Taylor was right. I do a lot for sex.

"Dahh-ohah-uhh YES! Of course! Oh sorry." She exclaimed. I grinned.

"Then I'll meet you here at eight." I smiled, kissed her hand again and then turned and walked away.

When I turned around the corner I found Taylor sitting and waiting.

"I Remember when I first felt bad about helping you, but I'm starting to feel that these broads might have it coming." She thought out loud. I laughed.

"Emily" She said to me while we walked.

"What?" I asked, ask I checked for her.

"Emily, so you don't forget her name." She said.

"I know her name" I protested.

"OKAY now you do!" The she rubbed my to comfort me.

"Ohh and Emm... you _are_ worthy of a man." I glared and she grinned.

After I dropped her off at school, winked at a couple old girlfriends and a few new ones, I went to work.

"DAMN IT McCarty! YOUR LATE!" I heard my boss yell as I entered the lumber yard.

"Damn it, Jeffrey , your an ass." I mumbled. I walked over to Charles and Marvin and Peter, who had been my friends since grade four. "Hey, man. Jeffreys such a dick. He doesn't want to have to pay the extra doe to get a new cart, so we have to carry all the wood by hand." Peter informed me.

"Shit," I said, "And this is a new shirt!" I joked.

We each picked up three or four 4by4s and two boxes of nails and a hammer. We walked them about two miles until we got to our horses. Its a good thing Jeffrey didn't know we liked or needed them or he'd probably take them away.

We put the supplies onto the horses and rode off to the train tracks we were building. I was the manager for when Jeffrey wasn't around, which was almost always. He mostly cried over his brother, who had died a couple years ago. I don't think he cared as much as felt guilty.

He had been jealous of Alex and all off his success in Texas. I heard he died somewhere in New York while visiting a friends wedding or something. Jeffrey had never really spoken to Alex, and now wished he had. Actually, I feel a little good about that. Jeffrey had been asked from Alex if he could use me and Peter to carry his stuff with him, but Jeffrey declined not wanting to send away two of his best men, to the brother he hated.

If I had gone, I might be dead now too. I know its wrong to be happy that someone else died instead of you but I don't care.

When we arrived we uncovered the old wood from yesterday. We didn't cover it because of rain, actually it was almost always sunny outside. We covered it so that thief's couldn't get it. The only way that they could would be to use an auto-mobile, but any one with one of those, didn't need to steal wood.

Peter started by lifting the wood and putting it into categories for where they went. He was dressed like me but with brown suspenders. He was also close to my build, but my shoulders were wider making me look buffer. He has dirty blonde hair, that's dark in the roots and light on the rest.

Marvin is skinny with reddish hair and pale skin. His hair used to be brown but the time in the sun bleached it.

Charles had black hair and was more tan. A couple people joked about him being a pachuco, but it was obvious he wasn't. The sun was hot so Charles took off his trousers and shirt. It's normally frowned upon to only wear underwear in public, let alone a work place but it was hot and we were all men.

We build for a while, all sweating from the heat, but we kept joking and laughing about completely random crap. How school had gone for us, work, broads we thought were easy, and ones who weren't, family. We talked about siblings mostly.

"Man, my brother just up and decided that it was a joke to flood the bathroom. Then ma made me clean it! I mean I know he's only ten, but he needs to take responsibility." Charles complained.

"Haha! My sister has this new boy friend, she brought him home and me Harry made sure he ain't touching my sister! Hell he probably won't look at our house again!" Peter laughed.

"Ha! My sister plans to go to Mexico, and have people invest in her! Most people try to emigrate from there, but sure... lets trash on what they want and what they have!" We all laughed. It was true, a lot of people had been coming to America so not wanting to live here was insanity.

"Hey so what's up with your brother?" Marvin asked me.

My brothers choices were affecting my whole family differently. Mainly me. His "new family" wanted their bitch to be passed on to me first, so they could fallow tradition. Oldest daughter be courted before the second got married.

"Damn it, he's now spending all his time at Nicolas house. And by this point, so are my parents. They love that he found a middle class girl to love him. They spend last night there, so I had to bring Taylor to school by seven. That's why I was late to get here." I pronounced.

"Oh shitty man" Peter patted my back to comfort me.

We ate lunch and made plans for tonight. After work we went home to get changed, and then meet at a bar, just out of town.


	3. Chapter 4

It was almost dark when I arrived. I walked through the door and saw Herry in a corner, leaning against a wall talking to some blonde. He nodded at me when I enterd. I smiled at him then went to sit at the bar. I orderd two drinks then something hard slammed into my back, pushing me into the bar. I heard laughing, and turned around quick seeing Charles and Peter who were laughing about raming into me.

"Hey, buddeeeee" Peter squeeled, clearly already half drunk.

"Hey, man, good selection tonight, no?" I asked patting there backs.

Peter looked around the room pointing all around. "Oh yeah man, Imma, Imma- the broads here are going to be- they will be- they all ride my- my di- my jun- my- my-... uhh, oh my penis! Ill bet you 50cents... wait no a dollar!" He slurgged. A couple of girls next to us heard that and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, big shots are we?" The blonde in a pink dress asked. The other had brown hair and a green dress. Peter turnned his head and said "Oh hey, there! How are you?"

I laughed, then Charles tapped my shoulder and I turned to him, and he said "Hey, man, Im gunna go..." he shock his had towards the crowd then looked back at me for a second, then went into a group of four girls.

I laughed and turnned back to Peter and the girls. I motioned for the other girl to come over, and she smiled and did so.

"Hi there! Are you an army major too?" She asked sweetly. Army major hu? Thats what it was this time... cool.

"Yes, Mame! Major Emmett Dale McCarty of the Texas Army!" I announced with pride. Taking her hand.

"Oh Texas hu? What are you doing all the way up here then, major?" She asked.

"Small brake, its a stop on are way the washinton. We take first train up tomorrow." I informed her. Suddenly Peter whiped around.

"Oh, thats a great one!" He comgragulated me and we both smiled.

"Drunks!" I joked, and both girls laughed.

"And what is your name?" I asked.

"Hehe, Amber." She said through giggles.

"Georgous name! Amber... oh, just like the colour of Edwards hair... Oh man!" I slammed my head down and started to sob a bit.

She imeaditly tryed to confort me. "Oh god, whats wrong? Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Im sorry its just that, my old friend in the army... he- he died a couple weeks ago... He was like my brother!" I whinned.

"Oh sweetie, its okay, how can I make it better? Im so sorry, I didnt mean too..." She tried.

"Im sorry its not your fault, its just two months before my... my wife passed..." I cried, I dicided that was the last death lie. I wassnt hurting anyone, but I did have a soul. I dont want to depressen myself.

"Oh my god, you poor thing, come on, lets get you cleaned up." Amber promised. I took one last swig of beer and fallowed her into the washroom. She whiped up my eyes and face, and I put my hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you" I said as I pulled her in for a quick kiss. She looked dazzled so I pulled her in for another. This one was longer and fearser. She locker her arms around my neck, and I pulled her hips closer to me. Then I took us into a stall. I didnt bother lock it, it was to small before but with two in here it wouldnt open easily. I pulled up her legs and rapped them around my waste. I then pulled up her dress and moved her undergarments down. She gasped when I grabbed her chest, and started to rub between her thys with my hips. I started to kiss her neck and felt her get wetter and wetter. Then I went in her. I thrusted my hips and she gasped with pleasure. She was clawing at my hair and I felt her tense up. She didnt do this often. She reached her climax faster then others and I did short after. We sat there for a second, then heard the door open, and a mans voice say, "Hello, whos in here?" Amber jumped down and quickly stratened her dress. "Oh sorry... its ah- my time of the month..." she said scared and left. Ew. Then I heard laughing and I walked out of the stall. Harry was there laughing at me.

"Are you desprate or was she lieing?" He laughed as I jokingly checked my trousers. "Nope, Looks like the broads a lier!" I said in fake discust. He laughed and we walked back to the bar, were there was a red hed sitting alone. We went over and Harry imedatly looked scared and skippish. I new what to do with that. Each girl acted and responded different, and you had to be able to see the difference. To her it was comedy and shyness as a turn on.

"Hey, there, my friend here _really_ likes you, buts being a little girl..." She giggled. "Would you mind talking to him, oh and please, please dont brake his heart, he's been hurt before!" I jokinly cryed, obiously fake. That made her laugh. I patted his back I left. I owed he that much for getting rid of the last broad with ease and no tears. I do hate seeing women cry. She expects me to be leaving tomorrow, so she shouldnt be shocked if she doesnt see me again. I walked around drinking and smoking and hit on a couple other girls. Four gave me blow jobs and two went all the way. We were with Peter, Marvin, Harry, Charles, me and Allan. They later it got, the easier the girls. We all left drunk around 11pm. We stuppidly wonderd through the streets, laughing over the dumbest things. I threw up twice in an alley. We were back around home now but still not quiet enough to go there, so we stayed out. We were walking when I noticed a girl walking down the street alone. It only took a miniute for me to recagnise her.

"Hey, Allen buudy, Aint that you Feon- Feo- Say?" I asked through hick-ups, which made harry and Marvin laugh loud and stuppidly.

"Oh yeah it is," He mused. "Mary! Hey Mary-Anna!" He called to her when she looked up and saw him she looked releifed. She walked over and he hugged her. Which for what ever reason made us all laugh. "What are you doing out so late... and all alone, I mean who knows what kind of people are out there, and I dont- I dont know what Id do if I lost you!" He started to fake cry but then we all laughed.

"Oh sorry I was at my aunts house later then expected and I... Your drunk!" She accussed. She didnt look to happy about it either. "Come on baby give us a kiss!" Allan slurgged making us all laugh. She started to back away but Marvin pulled her back to Allan. "Oh wear you going so soon? Whats the worst we could do?" Harry asked. Me and Peter fell to the ground balling with laughter. "Oh Peter buddy! Your my bestest friend ever!" I screamed for no real reason. "And you I Edgar! I mean Emmett!" He replyed. "Edgar. Whos this Edgar!" I stood back up laughing. "Are you cheating on me- Your cheatin' on me!" I acussed. And we all laughed but Mary looked scared, more then scared really but I couldnt see why. She new us, and we were just a little drunk. Thats when it hit me. "Oh, no, no, no, Sarah, I mean Mary... Opps" I said to Peter who laughed. "That was all a joke!" I said and the others agreed catching on to what she was thinking. "Oh yeah sorry, we should probably leave this 'till we're sober! Come on, Mary! Let me take you home!" Allan said while offering his arm. She smiled and took it. He called goodbye to us and they left.

Charles threw up and we ended up wondering into the forest. This is probably were people acctually go to when they are lost. Get drunk and die in the forest. We started running around threwing beer bottles and yelling when we heard something growl behind us. When we turnned around the was a large bear, just bigger then me. We turnned and ran, all very well knowing to never do that. We saw the forest line, and Peter slipped and fell over a root. I new it was suicidal but I turnned around and grabbed him and we both slammed into a tree. We sat there scared and watched as the bear ran passed us and into the forest. We waited five minutes in shock, then ran out of the forest. We saw the others standing, looking terrified. After that we ran home and went to bed. At about 2am, my door opened and someone walked in. I knew it was a girl because I couldnt hear her walk.

"Emmy, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here tonight?" Taylor asked softly.

I didnt open my eyes when I answerd. "Uh-hu, but close the door."

"Kay." She said. She closed the door and crawled into my bed. I rapped my arms around her and coverd her with the banket.

"You smell like wiskey." She said after a moment of silence.

"You can tell the difference..."Was all I could think to reply. She snuggled into my chest and I passed out.


	4. Chapter 5

When I Woke up it was bright again. I could barly even see. I got up and stumbled to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I went into the kitchen, which was bright because of all the windows open. The early morning was the best time to open windows. The cold air came, and the hot air left. Other then that we tryed to keep the doors, windows and draps closed to block the heat.

My mom was cooking eggs and hashbrowns. Taylor was chopping patatos so my mom could cook them. they looked at me when I walked in. My dad was at the table drinking coffee and reading the news paper. Robert Jr. and Nicola were standing together looking at me. She was much nicer then her sister, and homestly prettier.

"Late night Emmett." Pa said. It was a statment not a question. He was glarring at me over his paper. I didnt know how to reply. I grabbed a peice of toast from the plat ma had, and kissed her cheek when I passed her. It made her smile. I held the toast in my mouth and rubbed Taylors head messing up her hair. then I looked back the my father. He wassnt usually mean or mad, unless he thought I was being bad.

"Emmett Dale McCarty, where the hell were you last night?" He demanded. He put down the paper so ma could put a plate of food down, and kiss him quickly.

"How many times has it been now younge man? Where were you this time?"

"I was just on the town boundery line with a couple friends." Im 20 now why does he still treat me like a child? A small child, with mind probablems at that.

"Why cant you be more like your brother? He has a future planned, that will do him well, all you do is live in the pressant, drunk at that, with no cares at all about what happens in your future!" He lectured.

I felt bad. I new he cared, but I new I was doing fine, and I would emount to something. Be the best husband and father... in like ten years not now, no way. I was going to take over the lumber yard in a couple years and become an architect , and move to the big city. Probably end up investing in my sister aparently.

"Fine will it make you happy if I find a wife then? Settel down?" I asked, not meaning anything, but when I saw the sparkle in ma and Nicolas eyes, I realised I was screwed.

"Yes that would make me happy." Pa said, and I felt trapped. "We are all tierd of your reckless, stupid..."

"Daddy, daddy, Emmy slept with me last night 'cause I had a bad dream about being eatten by a Jaberwlky... You know the thing in the book you used to read me!" Taylor squeeled and ran and hugged him. Everyone in the room giggled and Pa stood up to leave for work. He hugged Taylor and kissed ma, and walked out. The n he turnned and said, "And be responsible tonight, we dont need Taylor getting kidnapped."

What? "What did he mean by that?" I asked ma. "My god, Em, you dont remember? You promised to babysit Taylor tonight. We are going to be at Nicolas house all night long." She reminded me. Damb I forgot.

"But, I have plans tonight..." I complained.

"Well, family always comes first, Em, you should know that. Sometimes you have to sacrofice who happienss for the ones you love." She told me while getting Taylor ready for school.

"Uhh, Ma... are you still talking about me here?" I asked, half joking, half concerned.

"Of course not, now we should only be a day, but if they need us longer, then we will stay. Okay? Come on Robert, Nicola. And remember, you can move your plans as far forward as you want, but your family always stays at the top of the list. Bye I love you both!" And then she walked out our life. When she was in an area with people she felt the need to impress, she turnned into an whole differnt person. It was like our mother was gone and we'd never get her back. She was still a nice, loving carring person, but she might as well not been there at all some times.

I turnned and looked at Taylor, who was watching the door, then she looked at her hands. She got up grabbed her bag, and I walked her to school. She had hated it since Nicola had come into our lives. She felt like she was and orphan, who happend to get adopted into a family, that already had Nicola, so didnt need her. I had to agree. Since she showed up it was basicly just Taylor and me. The others were living a differnt life. A better life, we were not aloud to be a part of. They had abandoned us and only ever returned to critisize us. Thats why she came to me when she was sad, or alone, or scared. It wasnt just because I made her laugh, smile or feel better. I was all she had. When she tryed to get parental support she was rejected. Like earlier, she wanted a hug from her father, who stood up and went to work. It wasnt right. I can take it but shes just a little kid still. She can put up an tough extirior but insides a helpless little child banging to get out. I was the only thing keeping it calm. The next time that I saw them Id have a few things to say. I mean how am I supposed to find a broad, that Taylor will like and acsept? I am not going to ever make her feel replaced.

My parents yell at me weekly over the same things, when in truth, im doing _exactly_ what they want. Im putting my family and future first. I now I could never live with myself for making my baby sister feel unwanted, and Im putting family before plessure. Sure I wanna get married, one day, but that will never happen if Taylor doesnt have caring parents so she feels loved. I know they mean well, and do want the best but, they need to learn how to keep it equal. Not just ditching one, cause you like another better.


	5. Chapter 6

When we got to to the school, and was about to leave, a woman stopped me.

"Umm, hello sir, are you Taylors father?" The woman asked. She was old, probably in her fifties, and wearing an orange dress.

"Oh, no, im here brother." I told her. "Oh, Im sorry, Im her teacher Mrs. Wither." She informed me. Are you kidding me? You are her teacher, no wounder most the woman in this town are idiots. I look 22 at most. Maybe 26, but Im not old enough to be her father. Hasnt pa ever been here before? Thats when I rememberd that when this school year started, was when, Robert and Nicola first got engadged. She had only ever been brought to school by me or Rose, our neighbor. She had no comparison, other then seeing a man and woman, about the same age, drop her off. That made more sense.

"Hello, Im Emmett McCarty. Its nice to meet you." I told her with a smile.

"And you," she returned my smile, and shook my hand. I think it was habbit, but I felt the need to lie and say I was a master artist.

"Umm, , I asked Taylor to tell her mother and... sorry both your parents that Id like to see them today..." She trailed off as if trying to make me blame my sister for not, 'cause in truth, she probably did and they blew it off or forgot. That would explain her looking more depressed then usual this morning. Knowing this is what she had to deal with today. But maybe, you shouldnt leave it to a kid to tell their parent that they are possibly in trouble, and get off your fat ass and walk to our house and tell my parents there. Try and blame my little sister...

"Oh yes, they could not be here, because they are out of town, so they sent me." I informed her.

"Oh, okay, please come with me then." She said looking a bit disapointed, did she want to get Taylor in trouble.

She called over Taylor away from a couple friends, only three of them I knew. When she was walking over I notice a couple other girls watching her and giggled. She walked over and while walking to the teachers office I whispered "Did you the ma and pa about this?" She didnt even look at me when she said "Yup" I nodded, geussing that. I looked back and the other girls who were still giggeling and looking at Taylor. I wanted to throw the table at them. "What was that about?" I asked her motioning to the other girls. All she did was shrug her shoulders.

"Please sit down, ." The woman said. She sat in her seat. And I noticed Taylor looking down, and ashaimed.

"I have asked you to come today, because a few other members of the staff have noticed some problems with Taylor and some of the other girls. She has her friends, but some other girls have been getting in trouble, for being themselves and expressing there opinions. Which is something that we like to incurage, but it apears Taylor has some problems understanding that." She told with an annoyed tone of voice. Taylor was now looking at me with an curious expretion on her face. I looked at her then back to the teacher, but my mind refused to comprehend what she was telling me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What kind of opinions do they have?" I demanded.

"Well I havent heard anything for myself but my grand-daughter is a victium of Taylors little lies and says its just harmless jokes..." She started clearly suprised I asked. Nope, this teacher is just damn dumb.

"Your a fucking idiot!" I laughed before she could continue. "Oh lord, jesus christ! Are you kidding me? Come on this has to be some kind of joke! Your little grand daughter, seems to be a bit of a bully, and shes chosen my sister as her target, because she knows that Taylor is better then her! So dont be acting like you cant tell whats fucking going on, unless you want me to freakin' give you my _opinion_, got it bitch! Stop being so fucking blind! Now come on Taylor, your gunna be staying home to day... I dont need some fucking fat ass bitch, morphing your mind into the freakin' gutter!" I said before I walked out with Taylor fallowing in awe, a large grin on her face.

We walked home with her laughing over what just happend. She went into the house for a snack and I went to Roses house hoping it was her day off.

I nocked on the door and her mom answerd.

"Oh, hi, Emmett, nice to see you! Is everything ok?" She asked durring a hug.

"Yeah, its nice to see you too, uh, is Rose here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah ill go get here, come on in." She said holding the door open. She walked into the other room and called Rose.

She walked in looking around the room curiously, until she saw me. She smiled, and walked over and hugged me.

"Emmett! Hi, its been so long! How are you? We havent hung out since... Easter!" She sang.

I huged her back. "Hey Rose! Ive been good, how about you? Your looking good!" I complemented. She was wearing a dark purple dress that fit her shape well. It was form fitting around the hips and chest. The dress went down to her knees and her legs made her almost as tall as me. She had light brown hair, that almost reached her hips, although today it was more curly so it went to her chest.

"Thank you, and you too! So what is with the suprise visit, not that I mind." She asked. I understood why she felt strange about it being me of all people here. I hadnt spoken to her in over a month. Ever since she rejected me. I understood, she had known enough of my history to not see that much coming out of it.

"Oh, well I have to be at work in fifteen minutes, and Taylors staying home so I was wondering if you could check on her... since your not working today."

"Oh, of corse," She said as I grabbed her coat and put it on her. She smiled and thanked me.

When we got back to my house I held the door open for her and took her coat. Just then Taylor skipped in and hugged her. Then ran into the kitchen to make them both a snack. Taylor loves Rose.

Rose smiled at her then turned to me. "Whats going on? I thought she was sick."

"No, why would you think that?" I asked

"Well, why isnt she in school." She demanded, in a whisper so that Taylor couldnt hear.

"I pulled her out" I said

"What? Why? You cant just do that! Dont you think that your parents will be a bit... annoyed?" She questioned.

"I didnt like her teacher, and a couple girls in her class are bitchier then Id like. So I just... Took her out. And I dont think my parents will even notice." I explained.

"So then what are they going to do when they go to pick her up and shes not there!" She yelled in a quiet voice.

"What are you talking about? The teachers done even know what ma and pa look like! I thought you were the one who picked her up!" I said in shock. It was not normal or socialy accseptable for a younge girl to walk around town, unescorted.

"So then, nobody ever picks her up, is that what your saying?" She always caught on fast.

"The teacher thought that you and I were her parents! What did we adopt or something, whos that gullable?" I continued.

"I cant beleive it! I mean I knew that your parents had been getting greedy, but this is so much different!" She mused.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Taylor asked walking into the room with freshly baked cookies.

"Umm, nothing, we are not fighting." Rose said emotionlessly. Taylor looked between us both, then hugged Rose. She looked like she was about to cry. Her pain made me both sad and mad. She suddenly grinned, then pushed Rose into me and I stummbled back and we roled on the ground, stopping with her laying on my chest. I looked into her eyes and cupped her face with my hands. I was just leaning in when there was a nock on the door. We both sat up and I walked to the door. "Someone had better be dead." I groaned.

I swung the door open to see Peter standing there with his horse in the yard. "Damn it, Em! I new you wouldnt be ready yet!" He walked into the house and looked around. "And I mean come on, two late days in a row... Hey Rosie looking smoking today! And another thing, Oh hey kiddo!" He patted her head, then grabbed a cookie. "Come on man, lets go, Roses here so Tay wont be alone lets go!" He complained, and grabbed another cookie before walking back outside. I huffed and patted Taylors head, then kissed Roses cheek, and fallowed Peter.

Work today was longer and hotter then usual, and I couldnt get Rose out of my mind. I felt alone and trapped in my mind, knowing my father was right about my past distroying my future. Something about her made me want to be better, want to try harder. Peter was talking about coming to my house with a couple friends tonight for Allans batchalor party. Smoking, gambleing and drinking, plus the fear or Taylor walking in and useing it all as black mail.


	6. Chapter 7

When I got home, Taylor and Rose were reading and baking a cake. I helped them make super and Taylor took a shower. While she was in the shower, Rose got her an towel and pjs for when she got out. We sat together at the table in an acward silence.

"So, you know Allens geting married." I tried to make small talk.

"Yes, Im the maid of honour remember?" She reminded me.

"oh right, sorry." I mumbled.

"You know your sister adores you." She said after a moment of silence.

"What? Oh, really?" I knew she loved me but not adore me.

"Yes, she was talking about you all day . I forgot how amazing you can be..." she said with a smile. "I've really missed you. Talking to you, and hanging out with you." She said while she grabbed my hand and held it. I looked at our hands, then back to her.

I smiled at her. Taylor new how much I liked Rose. And she was helping me get what I wanted, I could tell. After a couple minutes Taylor walked in wearing her pjs. Taylor brushed her hair for her before she went to bed. I was amazed she let Rose do that. She never let anyone touch her hair anymore. Ma used to do that every morning and night and now she doesnt even egnalage her. Taylor only has long hair because ma wanted that. She hates having long hair, But hopes for attention from her mother again.

They talked about school, and the girls who were mean, and how her friends defended her, and fought the teacher, when she got in the way.

Rose was able to put her to bed fast and I invited her to stay for our little party.

We were all sitting around the table, drinking and smoking, while playing Texas Hold 'Em. The eight girls who were there, stood behind the one they were supporting. I had three girls, and the others had one. It was everyone from last night, but now with girls, as friends. We were half drunk and all laughing. I took a puff of my cigar and threw two blue chips into the middle. Each move I made, I eyed Rose. She was standing behind Allan and Id trade all three broads for her. She giggled when Marvin Swore after loseing to me again. Probably because he was the one that tought me to play. We were all laughing. Valary and Beth were leaning over my shoulders rubbing my chest. Then Beth whisperd in my ear.

"If you win this round... well give you a double round," I had my cigar in my mouth and I looked at her to see if she was being sirious. She gave me a suductive smile and stole my cigar then took a puff, blowing smoke into my face.

We played this round, and I had two kings. I started with three small bets then went all in. Peter and Harry challenged me, Peter having a queen and a jack, harry a lack and a king. I won.

"Wow, baby, I geuss we lost this bet!"She anounced trying to sound drunk. But Id seen her really drunk. Shes an horrible controlling bitter shrew. Why would anyone think being drunk made you hotter. I laughed along with the others, while Beth sexually slid down my leg and unzipped my tousers. "Oh god, you were sirious!" I called out. And the other started trying to look over the table to see if she was really doing this. I shood, them away so Beth could do what she wanted. She rapped her mouth aroung me, and held my base. I immeditly tensed up. It just felt so good. The others laughed exept Rose who looked pissed. Varlary joined her after a few seconds, and I couldnt belive it. I had to be dreaming, or dead. No if I was dead, this would be heaven, and really, I could only see it as heaven if they were Rose.

After I released onto Beths face, unintentionally. She giggled and I found that pretty gross. I heard Taylor say my name from down the hall. I quickly did up my trousers and ran to meet her half way.

"Hey, why arnt you in bed?" I asked quickly.

"I heard something out here, so I came out." She eyed me up and down.

"Oh, well its all good, so you can you back to bed." I pushed.

"Uh-hu. Ok, Is Rose still here?" She questioned.

"Nope, just you and me." I tryed.

"So your drinking and smoking by yourself." She asked looking at the cigar and booze in my hands.

"Yes." I answerd simpley.

"Ew." She said without emotion. I also noticed the buldge in my troussers. She started to walk around me, but I blocked her way.

"Where are you going now?" I panniced at the idea of her ability to use this against me.

"The kitchen" She answerd shortly.

"Why?" I challenged.

"Because Im hungery. Why do you think?" She said annoyed. She tried to walk passed again.

"You cant just wait 'till morning?" I complained.

"I dont have too." She demanded.

"Ok, Ok fine, you go back to bed and Ill bring you something." I instructed.

"Why?" She challenged.

"Im your brother, and I love you, cant I do nice things?" I complained.

"Fine," she surrenderd in an annoyed voice and rolling her eyes, she went to her room.

I ran to the kitchen and flew passed my friends, who were laughing and joking. I grabbed a plat of brownies and milk and ran back to her room. I gave her the snack as she eyed me suspisusly.

I went back to the kitchen were Valary and Beth were waiting for me by the door.

"Hey, stud, we were thinking about a little compation... on whos better in bed... right now." Beth told me in a suductive tone. I looked around them. I saw Betty on Peters lap, necking him and Charles was throwing up in my sink. Harry was dancing with Rosie and Helen, to Marvin clapping his hands. And Allan was talking to Lilly and Rose. All of them laughing. I looked at Rose for a minute, then agreed. When I turned to leave I noticed from the corner of my eye Rose look at my with a small smile on her face.

We went into my room and Beth took of my shirt with a suductive smile on her face. I couldnt help smile back. She pushed me onto the best and rubbed my chest. She had her legs on either side of my body. I looked at Valary who was sitting beside the bed. How was this gunna work? I gave them a questioning look to ask.

"First shes gunna make whoopee with you, then me then you say whos best. Kay?" Valary said. This was just casual sex, no love in it, so why would she call it making whoopee? Was she confused?

"Uhhh, sure." I felt a bit acward with another girl watching so I finished off my booze and threw it at the wall. Then I flipped Beth over and rubbed my hands up the back of her thys, while kissing her neck. She gasped as I went down her colar bone, to her chest. I slid my hands up under her dress to her back. I pulled off her dress and threw it on the ground. I put my hands under her bra and snapped it off her. She giggled. I kissed her chest and pulled down her undergarments. I wish that these things wernt so big and hard to get off. It would be so much eisier if these were smaller. Id have to convince Taylor to get into fashion so she can start that idea. She rapped her legs around my waist and plunged into her. She gasped and I clawed at her breasts. I moved my hips back and forth listening to her pant. I grabbed a bottle of beer I had on my side table and chugged it. She reached her top point of plessure and screamed. I felt as I got wetter in her and then I exploded in her. We both panted for a minuite, then she got up and kicked Valary who had fallen asleep. She jumped up babbleing. Thats someone whos acctually drunk.. She looked confused, but smiled when she saw me. I drank another beer, and did the same as the last... then passed out.


	7. Chapter 8

I woke up with one of the worst migrains of my life . I felt like an horse and train were fighting in my mind. And not being quiet about it. I looked around my room, unable to remember what had happend the night before, and the more I tried to think, the more my brain hurt. I noticed Valary and Beth laying on my bed. The were not wearing clothing, so I coverd them in my blanket. put my trousers on and walked out, threw the hall, and entrence way, and into the kitchen. When I looked around I noticed it looked like a war zone. Or a speakeasy that the cops just discoverd. There was broken glass, and bottles of alcohal, and a broken chair and barf in the sink and on the counters. Taylor was sitting cross legged in the middle of the table, which was the only safe spot to sit. She was suronded by garbage, food bits, and liquids she clearly doesnt trust.

"Wow, I must have some imagination!" She said. "Do you even remember my... what did you call it? _Dream_ last night?" She challenged with a grin. I ignored her plans for blackmail. I went to the fridge to find something to eat. "Well, Im done cleaning your bathroom." I jumped when I heard the voice. I hit my head on the top and it made me feel dizzy. I looked up and saw Rose with a full trash bag in her hands. She tied it up and gave it to Taylor to take outside. She grabbed another bag and started to clean the kitchen.

"Hey, Rose. I didnt know you were still here. Or did you just get here?" I asked.

"I stayed the night in case Taylor needed someone, and her brother was too drunk to notice." She smiled. She always critisized my choices to drink.

"Oh, well let me help you with that then." I said as I picked up a few things and put it in the bag. After a few minutes of this, the kitchen was almost clean... well not including washing.

Taylor walked back in looking a bit annoyed, and not looking at us. I looked outside the window to see if anyone was out there. It was empty.

"Umm, Is this edibal?" She asked from behind me. I turnned and saw her holding a cucomber, which was chopped in half, with hair and plastic peices on it.

"I dont know, smell it." I instructed.

She got a sour look on her face. "Ill take that as a 'no' then."

She ate some cereal, and her friend down the street came and offerd to walk with her and her mom. Before she left she yelled, "Bye, and remember... Its Thursday!" and left. I think she was staying at thier house tonight so I had the house to my self... probably a better night then last night for a party. But that ment tonght me and Rose could catch up.

I looked back at Rose. "Whats Thursday?" She asked casually. I gave her a look. I honestly couldnt remember... She laughed at that. I went back over the week. Then I rememberd I had a date tonight. "Oh Crap!" I yelled, confuseing Rose.

"I have a date tonight." I informed her.

"Sounds like you... Whats intresting, is your baby sister has to remind you of it..." She giggled. "Were you yourself, or does she have a reason to remember you?" She asked.

I grinned. "To her, Im a doctor, who helped a little girl with an beat arm." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Poor girl, well no. Anyone dumb enough to belive that you are a doctor, needs to go back to grade one!" We both laughed."HEY!" I yelled jokingly, acting insulted. We both laughed. Then I heard someone walk in.

"Oh my golly, Emmy! Last night was amazing!" Beth walked in squeeling. It made the remainder of my hangover crazy. She skipped over and clung to the side of my neck and off my shoulder. She rested her hand on my chest and grinded on my side. Then she glared at Rose.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She demanded. Then looked at me, "Valary left, 10 minutes ago, but... I couldnt choose what to wear... so Im wearring this." She anounced proud of her self. She was wearing one of my shirts which went down to her thys. And I think that might be it.

"Wow kitten, meow." I said with sarcasm. Beth bleamed and Rose giggled.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She pryed.

"Well I have a date. Dont know what your doi..." I started.

"Really! Were are we going?" She pryed more. Her voice was killing my head. Rose handed me coffee and I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Uh, wow, talk about trying to hard! Am I right?" She tryed, glarribg at Rose.

"Umm, kitten, my hangovers killing me. Could you be a doll and go buy some coffee, Roses is dreadful!" I winked at Rose, And she grinned.

"Hehe, Ofcourse! Im not suprised!" She bragged, then kissed me, hoping for more, "And dont try and touch my man while Im gone!" She warned and left.

After a moment of silence Rose said "So my coffees dreadful?" In a giggly tone. I laughed and leaned against her. I held her hands and rested my forehead onto hers. I looked into her eyes and smiled. My smile made her smile.

"Remember when we were 16, and said if we were both not married by the time we were 25, we would marry each other?" I asked after a moment of silence. We didnt move though. Her smile got bigger.

"Why, yes. Yes I do." She said with a large smile and glowing green eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if we could change the date of that." I offerd with a smile.

"Really. 'Till when?" She asked, a little more serious.

"If we are not married at 19." I said.

"We are both Twenty though. Are you saying you want to marry me?" She asked with a grin.

"You catch on fast." I bugged her.

"Really. You do realize that means no more casual sex." She mused.

"People make wierd choices when they are dizzy with a dame." I said. She smiled wider then before, if that was possible. I moved my hands up her arms and rested them on her neck line.

"Rose Marie Louis, will you marry me?" I asked. She smiled and rapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her in. Our lips met and moved perfectly together. She tangled her fingures in my hair. I moved one of my hands down to her butt, and rested it on her hip, pulling her closer.

She nodded against my lips and mumbeled "Yes."

We kissed a while longer when she giggled and said "But you may need to explain that to Richard... He still thinks im his." She worned. I picked her up and sat her on the counter, to look at her.

"Dont even joke about that!" I demanded. Richard was one of my closest friends untill a few years ago, when he started a rumour Id slept with Rose, so shed hate me, and run to him for confert. It would have worked to, if she hadnt confronted me about it. She told him that if he never talked about her again, shed secretly date him until marrage. She was joking and the offer expierd when a year ago he told everyone. But he still thought it was on.

She laughed and kissed me again. "Weres my ring?" She demanded against my mouth. I laughed.

"Its on my moms fingure." I informed her.

We kissed a bit longer when she reminded me I had work, and so did she. She was a waitress at one of the top resturants in town. She was almost manager. So she couldnt be late.

"I love you." I said after helping her down. She smiled and winked at me.

She left laughing as I wissled at her.

"Do you love me?" I yelled, still not moving. I laughed when she replyed "Not really!"


	8. Chapter 9

When I got to the lumber yard I anouced my new news to the other workers who cheerd and laughed while hopping me the best. We worked and talked about the weekend. Each weekend we went hunting or camping, but this time we couldnt choose. We dicided to flip a coin. We also talked about girls, all the girls I was going to miss out on in life, now. But I didnt care that much. I wouldnt cheat on her, and always wanted to be around her, she was amazing and funny and fresh, and I did love her.

The work day was long, and tiring. I just wanted to go home. When I got home Rose and Taylor were playing 'go fish' in the living room. I walked in and imedietly kissed her. I held her face and her arms were locked around my neck. We kissed with passion for a while.

"Did you tell her?" I asked against her lips.

"I thought youd wanna do it." She replyed. I nodded and used all my strength to pull away from my beautiful bride-to-be.

"Taylor? You like Rose right?" I asked. She just nodded. "Well, what I we were to get married?" I continued. Her face lit up and she looked so exited.

"Really! I cant belive this! Can I be the maid of honour?" She squeeled.

"Well, of course!" She laughed.

I sent Peter on my date that night. I had no intrest in going, so I let him lie how ever he felt needed. I talked with her parents, who were extatic when I asked for her hand in marriage. On Friday we packed for camping. It was going to also be my batualor party, or one of them. Rose felt I may need a few. God, she was perfect. I was leaving tonight and returning Monday. Rose was going to watch Taylor in case ma and pa took loner then expected. They were supposed to be home in a few hours. Our wedding was in a month. We had planned everything when we were sixteen. Or she planned, I agreed and kept my mouth shut.

Before me, Peter and Harry left, I said goodbye to mye sister and gal. I kissed Rose and Told her Id think of her, while plessureing myself behind a tree... She thought I was joking.

And Taylor asked the same question she always did... "If you die, can I have your room?"

I laughed, but didnt answer.

We left on horse back into the mountines of Tennisee.

* * *

><p>We found a clearing in the woods and set up camp. It was small but big enough for three. We set up a place for a fire, and pulled out a gun, in case of a wild animal or something useful comes around. I pulled out the food and Harry dicided to go get water from the river. Peter and I stayed behind and pitched the tent. We needed it more to keep us cool, then safe. We tied up the horses and unpacked the booze. Peter and I played with sticks and palyed pass with an apple. After about twenty minutes we noticed Harry still wasnt back. We laughed about what might of happend to him, but the more the ideas came, the worrieder we got. We knew we needed to go and get him before night so we went to the river. Peter brought the gun just in case. We walked for a while, trying to scare the other by kicking the bushes, so it sounded like something was comeing, and saying things like 'did you hear that?'. We were walking when I heard a man screaming.<p>

"Oh my god! Peter! Emmett! Where are you! Help! Get over here! Oh my god! Now!" Harry was yelling into space.

"Did you hear _that?" _ Peter said with fear on his face and in his voice.

"Uh-hu." I said mimicing him. We ran over to the sound of his voice. He was in the river on his knees.

"Harry!" We both said. He turnned to look at us, with a crazy happy look in his eyes. He was shaking small rocks in his hands.

"Look! Look!" He ran to us and showed us what was in his hands. There was small bits of something shiny in it. We both looked at him in shock.

"Gold!" He yelled. "And I checked, Its no fools gold! It real gold! We are rich! I found two nuggets going up and down the river!" He showed us the nuggets, one the size of his eye and the other was the size of my fist. He then scrapped it against a rock to proove it wasnt fools gold.

"Theres more to! Emmett, go get a couple pans, and Peter look for more nuggets!" He instructed us. We both did as he said with exitment. We were the only ones who knew about this, so there would be more then what the miners got.

I ran fast into the woods and headed strait to the camp. I realized in a second that I should have been at the camp already. I looked around and had no idea were to go. Then I got lost. I looked around, forgetting which way Id come from. I started calling for Peter and Harry, hoping one of them could hear me. I tryed to retrace my steps, which way Id turned around. I took a shot and went in a random direction, hoping to soon hear the water from the river at least.

After running until it was finally getting dark, I got to the clearing. Our camp site however, had been trashed. Completely ripped apart. I looked for a couple pans, making only some noice. It was then that I noticed that this was not our camp site. There were no horses, and the tent was brown not green. The clearing was also was bigger. The tent was a messed up pile of mess on the floor. I suddenly heard a small little cry, that sounded like a puppy who wanted to go out. I was both cute and heart renching. I then saw the tent form a ball and mone and then a little bear cubs head popped our. He looked around curiously around untill he saw me. Then he smiled at me, showing his small little teeth. He was light brown with black under his paws. He stood up and walked to my side. Standing he was as tall as my knee, then he sat down and hugged my leg, stairring up at me with huge sparkling brown eyes. I laughed and mindlessly picked him up. I was holding him when I remembered common sense... Were theres a baby...

I suddenly heard the loudest growl of my life. It was a snarl and scream mixed. I was instently in shock. I almost dropped the cub, but lightly put him down. He made a crying sound then ran into the forest.

_Shit. Damn. Fuck._ That was al I could think. It took all my stregnth to turn around and see the giant growling bear glarring strait at me. It was almost twice my size. Bigger then most bears. It was brown, bearing its teeth.


	9. Chapter 10

It swung at me and growled loudly. I screamed out in pain, as the bear sliced through my arm. Its paws were the size of my whole upper arm. The left side of my body was instantly numb, from where I'd just got scratched. It was dark red and fully drenched with my spilling blood. The bear then pushed me to the ground. I looked around quickly so that I could find something that would make a lot of notice. The bear was now standing on my chest and growling in my face. It roared loudly and I cringed away the best I could. It then sat up and swung at chest and the tops of my gams. I screamed in too much pain to even breathe. The Bear got up and I curled into a ball, while it scratched my back. I cried out for help as it threw me across the clearing. I rolled and it bit my ankle to drag me back. I groaned but couldn't speak anymore.

My mind was recovering all my mistakes, and what could have brought me to this point. Suddenly Taylors face entered my mind. She was finally going to get my room, and I was going to die now. The guilt of my life hit me as my life flashed before my eyes... but almost none of it was good. It was mostly bars and family. I remembered being eight at Christmas. My baby sister in my ma's arms. Pa drinking coffee and handing me and my brother presents, both parents laughing as we struggled to open one. We weren't that bad off, back then. We weren't rich, but got by better then now. I hoped Peter and Harry would give some of the gold to my family. I knew ma and pa would spend it on Taylor and not the wedding. They may have changed a bit but still cared as much as always. They would use the money from their jobs on the house and gold to help catch up. They were smart enough for that. I also remembered being four, a couple years before Taylor was born, when I had my own room. Ruth, who had been our current neighbor, would come over with her parents and dog, and how they asked us, or my parents, to help make a blanket for their new born son. I remembered how it took almost six weeks to make it perfect and say Andrew Learoid Lebber March 9th, 1919. And the day it was finished was the day I painted the dog blue, and then the dog ran up and ruined the blanket. And also how nice my mom was about it. She hadn't judged me, or yelled, or even got mad. She had just laughed and said "boys will be boys." and cleaned it off.

All the memories made me cry. The pain in my eyes and head were all I could feel anymore. Then the bear hit my head, and I went unconscious. I knew I was going to hell. I deserved it. I'd had much, too much fun in my life to even hope for better.

I started to gain consciousness again, but everything was blurry. Blurry and dark. I couldn't feel anymore. I groaned as I felt warm blood move through my veins, trying to help me feel my body. I felt a couple painful heart beats every couple seconds.

I strained to open my eyes, which hurt to my. They could only barely focus on one thing; an angel. Everything else was black, except her somewhat blurry face. She was pale white and gorgeous. I instantly forgot everything else. Her face was all I could think of. She looked worried. She had amazing flowing hair and soft butterscotch eyes. Her eyes were filled with worry, curiosity, and pain. I moaned as I tried to reach for her. I wanted... no needed to see if she was real. I doubted I could imagine this face. Suddenly her face changed, and looked determined. Her face disappeared for a second, and so did my sanity. I groaned trying to find her, but I couldn't move. Suddenly all my weight was lifted and I felt like I was flying. I groaned as her face taunted my mind. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't remember anything. Who I was. How I got here. What was happening. And no matter how much I tried, only her face could I see. It made me annoyed. I groaned then saw her again. She looked like she was talking, but my ears were ringing and I couldn't hear her. She was looking straight ahead and her perfect hair flowed behind her. She was god like. My mind raced through the Greek gods, I once heard about. Mainly the girls. My mind stopped at Athena, Goddess of wildlife, or maybe more likely, Aphrodite, Goddess of beauty. My religion stuck me with angle though. It made sense. She was carrying me and I was over 200 pounds last time I checked. Which was a while ago, and she was flying. It added up. I fought to keep my eyes open, I didn't want to miss a minute of her breath taking face. Even if she was just taking me to hell, I wanted the trip to take forever. I wanted her to stay while I was stuck in hell. Hell isn't that bad if you have an angle with you. It couldn't be.

My body is numb and I think some of my limbs are hanging on backwards.

It suddenly looked like she was yelling. My ears were ringing, and I heard many high pitched noises. They made me cringe. My ears were able to barely make out only two of her panicked words as she looked franticly and me and back up. She had stopped running and it was much brighter now. The light, I assumed. "Carlise, Please!" The angle screamed, but to me it was like being under had panic, fear and pain all over her face and I could tell she was fighting with someone. I couldn't breathe and everything was in a sketchy slow motion. My eyes got too heavy and I groaned once more and felt my chest implode.

The next second I was burning.


	10. Chapter 11

It felt life fire was going through my veins, burning me from inside out. I was shaking and yelling, no real words. I felt something hard and cold grab my hand. I strained to open my eyes, and when I finally did everything was red, black and white, and all very blurry. I was able to fall asleep, although the burning never stopped, or even slowed down. I yelled, screamed and groaned at first but then realized that I would not go eternity letting the devil think he had beaten me. I tried to stay composed, hearing some soft voices, occasionally. I wondered if they were real or a trick from Satin, to make me feel insane. No matter what I did the fire never stopped. And I couldn't make out what the voices were saying. Sometimes they were soft and comforting, even while uncomprehend able. Others sounded more like fighting.

Eventually I could somewhat see, but never focus. I was happy I could get better at sleeping with ease. All I'd have to do is sleep for the rest of eternity. I heard, what sounded like laughter. I looked up, still withering in pain. I saw a boy laughing at the corner of their room. He was still blurry though. I then looked to the side of my bed which had the angel sitting at, and she was the one holding my hands. She was talking to me but it was so mumbled in my ears I might as well have been under water. She had had a mix of pain, fear, and sadness on her perfect face. Her eyes were black as coal, only shinier, and her hair was a bit of a mess. But something told me that I shouldn't tell her that. The boy in the corner started laughing with more humour this time.

The burning started to get worse and worse. The fire got hotter and hotter. I figured it was the devil trying to get me to scream more... Man has issues. I vowed that no matter how hot he made the fire, I would keep my calm, and hold my strength. The fire soon got to a new level, I couldn't even breathe. I fell asleep from the crippling pain.

When I woke back up again, I once again couldn't remember anything but the pain, which had gotten worse than before. I groaned. I couldn't stay quiet anymore. "Fire! It burns! Oh god, please, someone please stop the fire!" It was the first thing I'd been able to say in what felt like a hundred years. "Kill me, Someone please! Kill me now!" I begged, to no one in particular. I tried to take my mind off the pain by remembering something about my life, _anything_ would do. All I could remember was I was born in 1915, had a horse, my name, and I had done enough to end up in hell.

My body soon started to shake from the fire. It was now hotter than physically possible. I yelled as loud as I could Then my chest was pulled to the ceiling, like a magnet. When it collapsed I took a breath. It felt sharp. I laid there for a second. There was no more pain, but a lot of relief. I was also very confused. Was it over? Did I win? Beat Satin at his own game? I opened my eyes and everything was bright and clear. I could hear birds chirping and the wind blowing. I looked out the window. I could see half way through the forest. I could smell everything. Which made me aware that I was not alone. _Danger. Threat. Attack!_My mind screamed at me. I jumped up and landed with my back against the wall, at the opposite side of the room as four strangers staring at me. I growled as I looked over them.


	11. Chapter 12

The first was a tall blonde man, with gold eyes. He was standing in front of a shorter, heart face shaped women with brown hair. Next to her was a tall boy with copper, brown, hair, who was standing, almost defensively in front of and angelic blonde woman. I suddenly remembered who she was. The angel who brought me here; put me in the burning state, the thought made me growl and the boy growled again. Then I put names to the faces, I'm sure were right. The blonde man was god, the woman was the mother Mary, which would explain why she looked like a mother, and the boy was Jesus. That explained why he was so skimpy looking, just being killed and all. He gave me a look, and I remembered Jesus knew what we were all thinking. He got a grin on his face so I figured I must be right. Then the angel next to them must be, well an angel. Maybe Gods right hand man... or women. Jesus rolled his eyes, making me think I was right. So the angel was available? Jesus made a noise and I growled. He crouched in front of the angel, and looked ready to attack... _Oh, I got it... your just a control freak! _I thought to him. He glared at me, until God looked at him and he stopped, But still looked aware. Wow, God really did have all the power... _Sucks to be you, doesn't it? _I thought with a devilish grin. He got a bit lower again.

Then God spoke. "Hello. I am Dr. Carlise Cullen. And this is my family. My wife Esme, son Edward and daughter Rosalie." He motioned to each family member, as he said their name. Oh so I was wrong? Maybe Jes... Edward was reacting to my face, how I was looking at him and her.

"Rosalie found you dying in the forest, and brought you back here so I could save you." He informed me with caution.

I looked back at the angel who was looking at me with curiosity. I returned her stare. So she's the reason I was burning? Edward crouched down defensively. He quickly turned to her and nodded. What the hell? Then looked back at me.

"How much do you remember, young man?" The blonde man asked.

"Umm, I-Uhh-You- A lot of pain, and fire." I said stuttered a bit. The angle looked down for a second, with a little more pain on her face. I turned back to Carson... Carlise.

"Is that all?" He asked. I looked at Rosalie. I had small flashes, mostly of her face, but they felt like a life time ago.

"I remember gold... And a bear... And then seeing an angel..." I stated. Her head snapped back up to look at me.

"Very good. That's a good memory. Would you happen to remember your name?" He pushed farther.

I looked back to him. "Emmett. Emmett D-Dale McCarty, sir." I felt he deserved some respect. I mean, If he saved me, I don't want to be rude. Also I forgot how to say his name. Both girls smiled, and Carlise looked proud. Edward stood straighter, but still defensive.

"Where am I?" I asked The doctor.

"You are at our home... In the South Appalachian Mountains." He offered with a smile.

"What am I doing here?" I continued, almost mad.

"Like I said, Rosalie saved you from the bear and brought you back to our home, and I changed you into what we are." He said, obviously trying not to be to fast, so I could keep up. But I didn't fully appreciate it. I wanted to know what was going on.

"And what are you?" I pushed farther. "Vampires." He said in one, simple word. I started to laugh. Vampires? They don't exist. How would that even be possible?

They all gave me a confused look. Were they trying to be serious? They were crazy.

"Are you alright?" The doctor asked.

"Are you kidding me! Vampires don't exist!" I laughed.

"They very much do, and you are one now... how else would you explain all the smells and sights, and how your hearings improved? Edward..." He started. In a flash, he was gone then back holding up a large mirror, and pointed it in my direction.

In the mirror was a man with short, dark brown curly hair, which looked almost black against his pale skin that was pure white. He had perfectly, inhuman features, but the most noticeable thing was his eyes. They were redder than blood. It took me a moment to recognize the man as me. I knew that I should have a million scars and broken bones. But I didn't. I didn't understand why but I was starting to believe this stranger.

"Were is my family? Arn't they looking for me? Do they know I'm here?" I questioned.

"Your family is at home. The search wasn't long, but the paper says you were attacked by a wild animal or that you could have gotten lost after getting drunk. They found blood trails two days later. They don't know were you are, but assume you are dead... Which is partly true." He tried to joke.

"Two days? How long has it been?" I asked in awe and suspicion. My mind still told me I was in danger. A part of me screamed grab the angel and torch the house. But I pushed it away quickly.

"About three days." He said blankly. I tried to swallow but there was a stinging in my throat, that stopped me. It was getting worse by the second. I growled again, hoping to get some of the pain to stop. I failed. The others in the room backed away, looking cautious.

"You're thirsty." The blonde girl stated, not questioned. Her voice was like a stab in the chest. It hurt but sounded so amazing that I couldn't help it when my jaw dropped. The others looked more understanding, but the boy looked at her with an expression, I didn't understand, or like. I growled again.

They looked, or glared into each others eyes for a second, then she started to walk around him, still looking in his eyes. She turned to look at me with a small smile. She slowly approached me, and I couldn't help but grin. I looked her up and down. She was wearing a purple, knee-length tight dress, that gave me a hopeful image of what was underneath. Her hair, was still a mess, but almost down to her waist. She put out her hand and at first My mind told me threat. I made a noise in my throat, and suddenly the boy grabbed her and pulled her behind him and he growled at me. I started to growl back, ready to attack, when Carlise stopped us.

"We should take you out for a hunt. We will leave after Esme pulls out the cake for your schools meeting tomorrow. He looked at Edward, and then nodded at me. He walked out and Edward glared at me, I almost growled when he turned to the girl who had saved me and asked,

"So do I leave this mirror in your room or mine?" He asked, with obvious sarcasm. She gave him a joking glare.

"Well we all know how vain you are! I'll give it to you." She offered in a joking tone. He laughed and carried it out, but not before glaring at her once more and growling "Behave!"

I was watching Rosalie, when she turned and looked back to me. She took a couple steps forward, and I held my breath.

"I am so sorry for all the pain... And the pain of blood lust..." She told me. "Come?" She said and led me down to the front entrance. We stood by the open door and faced each other. This house was huge and bright. I wished that it was smaller so I'd have to be closer to this angel.

"What will I be 'hunting'?" I asked.

"We are different from other vampires. That's why our eyes are gold and yours are red... We only eat animals... you should enjoy your chance to avenge your human life. There are plenty bears." She said with a small smile. It made me want to crumble. I grinned at the thought of revenge.

"How are we getting animals?" I continued.

"You are much more advanced now. Stronger, faster and a built killer. It wont be hard." She promised. It would explain my difficulty getting down stairs; the rush of movement when I first stood.

"How did you know I was thirst? Before anyone else?" I asked.

"I was the most recent newborn vampire. I remember the feelings and fears the best." She informed me. She suddenly looked serious. "And knowing how a newborn acts, you should know none of us mean to hurt you, You should remember that while hunting. It probably would look bad if suddenly you attacked Esme or something. I've never seen Carlise mad or even enough to kill, but that might do it." She warned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They are mates, and tend to get... annoyed if the other is threatened." She explained. "But the whole family would feel bad if anything happened to anyone. Not that it will but, accidents happen."

"Okay." Was all I could manage. At that, Edward walked back in and put himself between us. He grinned at her and she glared at him, and then laughed, they walked out as Esme and Carlise entered.


	12. Chapter 13

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. I just nodded. I followed them into the woods, surprised by my speed. After a few seconds we had formed a new formation. Edward in front, leading, Carlise beside me and the two girls trailing behind.

It wasn't long before we found a spot, and stopped. It was just normal forest. I didn't get it.

"Now I'd like you to let your instincts do their job. Don't think just do." Carlise instructed.

I did as he said, and in a second I was bolting full speed, headed nowhere until I saw a large mountain lion. A blow of air hit me and the scent made my nose and throat burn there was a sharp twist in my stomach, that made me growl and lunge for it. I didn't realize what was happening, as the warm soothing liquid settled the burning, and pain. But only for a second.

It came back making me mad, so I lunged for a scent I couldn't see, and only smelt. I strange at a group of deer, and drank four of them. It was relieving the pain second by second. I also got an large moose, when my mind started thinking about that bear. I wanted to kill it now, too. I heard a soft noise from behind me, but still far away. My instincts told me that it wanted to kill me. My mind told me to fight and bite and growl. When it got closer I made a large, loud warning growl, and swung around, ripping the moose's head off, and growled at the approaching threat.

And then I saw it. The bear.

I snarled loudly at it, jumping into it's stomach and breaking as many bones as I could. I flung it around, attacking at its fur and rabidly digging into its flesh, and it was delicious.

"More!" I growled and turned seeing Rosalie standing behind me, her eyes wide with fear. She panted quickly, looking more and more fearful by the second but all I could notice was the ripped dress, showing her perfect skin. I wanted my hands to feel every inch and I had every plan to get what I wanted. I took only a step to her before the control freak popped in.

"Back away." He growled at me.

He threw her back and seeing her hit the tree made me snarl more at him.

"Emmett." Carlise says trying to step between us but I just glare into Edwards eyes. "Calm."

I push him away turning from Edward, glaring at him once more. Esme has a bear I want to attack a little more than I want her. I growl once more at him before looking at her fear. It makes me mad to see her so afraid and I feel my face straighten out before turning my attention back to him and growling.

I kill the bear and we head back so Rosalie can change and shower while Carlise tries to help me learn how to calm down.

We stand far enough from the house that they aren't imposing on my patience, and close enough that I can still see the windows and hear the beautiful wet woman cleaning herself upstairs... right. I'm going to concentrate with that. But wait... I was raised better than that... I think. I may not be able to remember my mother perfectly but let's assume we have discussed this.

Carlise thinks after about an hour that I understand but I don't quiet care. I'm stressed. I'm in pain. I'm sad, angry and bitter and I need a god damn release. Fuck she'd be perfect.

Within seconds I find her with wet, newly brushed hair in the living room reading with her legs stretched perfectly across the couch. This is happily the smallest room in the house and with Esme in the love seat and the control-freak sprawled up on the other, I have a reason to be next to her... I wonder is she would mind-

Before I can finish the thought the bitch is standing and glaring me down. The bastard sits next to the angel and motions towards the other seat, where I glare but sit after a second. Please come sit here. Please come sit here. Please come sit here. Please! But she only glances then give him a look, and he gives her a much more stern glare. That's right, scare her away from me. I can take you.

It's about a day before we are ready to go again and my throat burns again. I wish I got to see her more. But then I hear her perfect voice and stop listening to Carlise.

"No, Edward! I'm going." She says.

"It's not safe!" He tried and I almost agreed but when she stomped in, her hair and face so perfect, I met her eyes and wanted nothing more than to see her out with me. Maybe on her knees and back.

"I'm going, Edward." She says into my eyes and it makes me smile.

We all stand and leave, running and hunting. It's so much easier this time. I kill a group of deer again and two more moose's. I drop it and once again smell a scent that makes me think, threat.

My eyebrows pulled together and I crouched ready to lunge. A part of me told me there was no threat, but a bigger part said to kill. I lunged not really seeing who at. And suddenly I was flying back and hit a tree. I looked forward and growled. I saw Edward standing with his side to me, in front of Rosalie whose back was against a tree, she looked terrified. He was glaring in my direction, but looked out of it. Then he yelled,

"Hold your breath!" Carlise was at his side and Esme was with Rosalie. Suddenly I smelt the most incredible scent of my life. It made everything else, disappear. I wanted it so bad, and my mouth began to water. It made my throat burn again, and I growled loudly. I sprinted towards it, as I felt a few things grab my shoulders and let go. Were they trying to stop me?

I was amazed by the feeling and taste of the liquid going down my throat, which burned seconds after it was gone. I growled, and moaned. I looked down and saw three limp men, two had guns around their shoulders. I looked up and saw the four others watching me from a distance.

Each looked sorry, and I growled at them. My mind still said threat. Suddenly Rosalie started to walk towards me. She jumped off the small hill and walked like she had no fear. Esme and Carlise were in shock and Edward looked mad. He was glaring at her. I growled but she didn't slow down. Edward made a noise towards her and she grinned at me. I watched as the fearless angel. While hunting the doctor told me how I was stronger and faster, because I was new. And also how I was still uncontrollable. By them or myself. But still, knowing this, she walked up to me, showing no fear. Impressive. Sexy. I growled again And Edward hissed her name. She stopped a couple feet in front of me. No longer smiling. Esme looked scared, and Carlise looked helpless. She looked back at them for a second. She looked me up and down as a noise came from my throat. _Kill. Rip. Bite. Terr her head off._ My mind screamed at me, but I held my breath and watched her.

"Get back now!" Edward commanded, looking and sounding mad. He growled and started forward. I growled at him, making him hesitate. I looked back at the girl in front of me. She looked at my hand and slowly reached for it. I ripped it out of her way. And growled. She looked at me and offered her hand, holding it out in front of her. After a moment of hesitation I took it. She smiled, and I grinned. She pulled me over to the side, and I put my hand on her cheek, then cupped her face. She was smiling widely. I started to lean in, but then she looked away towards the others who looked interested and shocked. She walked over to them. They had moved the bodies, I'm not sure were to.

She let go of my hand as Esme ran over to hug her. She pulled her back to where she had been standing.

Edward and Carlise looked interested in something.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you understand me!" Esme screamed at her, sounding like she was crying, but I didn't see any tears.

"How did you do that?" The doctor asked.

"Do what?" I asked looking away from the girls.

"You were hunting, and didn't attack when she came near you?" Edward finished, as Carlise got a different look on his face. Edward glared at him, and he gave Edward and interesting look.

I didn't care what they were saying or doing. I just wanted to be with the angel. In my head I pictured pulling her away and running into the forest. Then doing other stuff I probably shouldn't be thinking. Especially with her. Edward gave me a look, then looked at Carlise.

"I guess second times the charm. Although he might be like many others. Maybe too new to think strait." Edward told him.

Carlise looked at him, and both nodded.

They were standing in front of me again. I looked over them again, especially one.

"Are you satisfied?" The doctor asked. I nodded. Only partly true.


	13. Chapter 14

We ran back and were at the large house in about five minutes. We went inside and both the teens went into their room to change as Esme gave me clothing.

"I hope these are your size. But I wasn't sure." She smiled. I thanked her and she led me to my new room. It was bright and white.

"We can redecorate when your more settled, if you'd like." She promised. I smiled and she left. The clothing fit, but I didn't look in the mirror. I just wanted to see Rosalie again... And show off my new clothes. I ran into the living room, were I saw Esme knitting, Edward on the piano, and both the blondes reading. They looked up when I entered. Rosalie and Edward giggled, and Esme looked a bit embarrassed. Did I look that bad?

"Umm, maybe I should have offered you a shower first. I understand you may not have thought that be necessary." Esme gushed.

I looked at my reflection in a mirror, and saw my face and hair covered in spots of blood and mud.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I grinned as the other two laughed at me. I make a small noise, but didn't mean to. She stood up and started to walk towards me.

"Rosalie, do you mind helping?" She asked. Rosalie stood up and followed to my new room. Esme walked into the bathroom to start the shower, and Rosalie stayed with me in my room. She looked at me and grinned.

"We will work on your fashion later." She mused. I grinned and nodded at the idea of spending more time with her. But I froze as she stepped closer, making me growl a little, although I was happy for it. She met my eyes and stared. She undid my suspenders and slowly un-tucked my shirt. I held my breath. She pulled it off over my head, while looking in my eyes. She looked at my bare chest, then started to giggle again. I looked down at my muddy, bloody mess of a chest. She rubbed my chest and chipped off a couple of pieces of dry mud. Waves and shivers shocked my body at her touch and I wanted to moan but held it in. I almost felt my pants getting tighter, which never happened without my wanting. Not that I didn't want her.

"Okay, you should be good to go. There's a towel on the counter, so call if you need anything. Okay?" Esme mused with a smile. Rosalie had dropped her hand and smiled at me. She nodded her head and looked down as she bawled my shirt, and tossed it on my bed, before smiling at me again.

"I will." I vowed and smiled back. Rosalie followed Esme out of the room.

I finished getting undressed, remembering her touching me and jumped into the shower. All I could picture was Rosalie, although that felt wrong, with me being in the shower, but it also felt fine. And its not like I only think of her in here. Since the day I met her she is all I can think of. The painful memory of her face. The agony of not holding her now being worse than any burning hell. Knots tied in my stomach reaching my throat and I can't take it! Why do I care where she is or why? I don't know her and why should I care?! But it hurts my body. I can feel my strength draining with every minute of thought. I have it but it can't be used.

I remembered all that had happened. And I thought about what I'd been told about vampires, from the Cullens. I thought about the basic rules that they had quickly warned me. Don't expose us, go into the sun in public, because we sparkle, don't go on a killing spree. I wondered which fact would make people more scared. The fact we got burnt in the sun, or sparkled. Neither impress me. I remembered every thing Rosalie had said to me, and how I almost attacked her, but Edward had pushed me out of the way. Then I got a new idea. She had warned me not to threaten Esme, or Carlise would react. And when I threatened her, Edward had reacted. But she also said that they cared anyway. When she was walking toward me, he was the one trying to stop her. Was I missing something, or trying not to see it? And what did he mean by _second times' the charm?_

The thought of the angel and jackass made me mad. There was no way in hell that was a fact. I made a small growl, but stopped when I thought I heard something. Part of me thought threat, and the other hopped it was Rosalie again; this time here to join me in the shower. I personally wouldn't mind. I stopped and listened. It was a loud roar I remembered in the back of my mind. It was loud and rigged, until it left my earshot. After a second I calmed back down, but was still on high alert.

I finished my shower, and wrapped the pure white towel around my hips. I shook my hair, but something felt off, which made me think danger. I dried off, got dress, and walked out.

I went into the living room ready to see the angels glowing face, but it was empty. I heard someone humming and cautiously follower the sound. Esme was dancing around in the large, bright kitchen. It was white, pale and silver, with some beige. Outlined with counters and windows. One patio door on the east side. There was a large island and a table.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hello, Emmett!" She sung.

"I hope you are happy so far!" She continued.

"Yes, thank you... where are the others?" I asked seeing the morning, bright light outside. It was somehow peaceful. I liked hearing the birds chirping and fresh air. Even without the sun, it was very bright.

"Oh, they just left. Carlise works at the local hospital, and Rosalie and Edward go to school." She informed me.

"I'm glad your here! I finally get some company around the house!" She cheered with a large, loving smile. She walked over and sat at the small table set for four. I followed and sat across from her. She smiled at me, and I did the same. She really felt like a mother. Not mine but someones.

"So tell me about yourself." She edged. "What do you remember?"

"Umm... haha... I... um m..." She tilted her head and smiled. Memories started to flood my brain. And I smiled.

"My name is Emmett Dale McCarty, and I am 20 years old. I'm from Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I was born in 1915. My mother and father... I forget their names, but I have two older brothers and a younger sister. I remember... I haven't seen one of my brothers in over a week. He... got injured working on the railroad... were I also worked?" I tried. She still looked interested.

"My oldest brothers getting married, so our boss gave him time off. Umm... I'm not sure what else you want to know."

"What do you do for fun?" She pushed. My head dropped down. Although I'd never been ashamed, something in me didn't want her to know the type of person I was. I felt something on my arm, and looked up to see her hand on it.

"Its okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said sweetly. I looked into her eyes and melted.

"I... used to drink and gamble a lot. Almost every night. My family wasn't to well off, so I worked a lot." I admitted.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that. What about your parents, and sister?" She soothed.

"My dad worked at the paper. He found information. And my mother stayed at home or worked at a dinner, when she was able to. My sister went to school, or stayed home and helped my mother. We were probably the best of the depression. We weren't facing death, but still not quite living. I was able to have fun, and make my family happy though. We played games and had fun, getting passed the harder times." I revealed.

Esme looked sad, and sympathetic. She reached over and grabbed my hand. She giggled once.

"You know what you remind me of?" She asked, seeming careless. " A bear." I looked up when she said that. She smiled back.

"What?" Is all I could manage.

"You seem to care about family. But have carefree fun on your own. You take most responsibility when it comes to taking care of your home. That is an amazing quality to have." She smiled at me. I don't know how she had gotten all that from what I'd told her but, it seemed fitting. Or maybe I just wanted it that way.

"What about your life... Before this?" I asked her. She lost a bit of her smile, but it was still there.

"What would you like to know?" She asked with a smile. I smiled back.

"How did you meet Carlise? When did you become a vampire? Did you have a family?" I questioned.

"I lived in a small town, like yours. I was born in Columbus, Ohio 1895. I was Esme Anne Platt, and I lived on a farm with a brother and sister. In 1911 I'd broken my arm and had to go to the hospital. I was 16 when I first met Carlise... He was the doctor who helped me. He moved away, and I never planned to see him again. When I was about 22, I tried to please my parents by marring a man named Charles. He had money and looks, but was not a good man." She started. I held her hand back, hopping to be helpful. She smiled at my obvious efforts.

"He wasn't... caring or nice... and he had his own ways to deal with any... problems. He left for the war in 1919, giving me some peace, but when he came back, He hadn't changed much. If anything, he was worse. In 1921, I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want my baby to live in the home, I did. So I left. I went to be a teacher, like Id wanted, but wasn't allowed to by my husband. Charles had followed me and I had to go again. I lived with my cousin for a while. Until my baby was born. He had a problem though, with his lungs. He only lived for two days. I felt so alone and abandoned that I jumped off a cliff. My heart was still beating though. And Carlise found me in the morgue. He changed me and shortly after we fell in love." She finished with a smile. I smiled back.

"What about his life?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"That's his story to tell." She said apologetically.

We spent the day talking about the pros and cons of being a vampire, until I heard the loud sound I had this morning. I looked out the window and saw a black auto-mobile parking in the drive way, with my favorite person in it.


	14. Chapter 15

They walked inside and Esme gave both of them a large tight hug. I smiled at them, but when I watched them walk upstairs, I growled, remembering why I hate him.

I sat on the large white sofa, and looked at the book Rosalie had been reading. It was Alice in Wonderland. I decided I might as well read it. A couple seconds later I heard a sound.I looked over and saw the boy on the large wooden piano. I was about to look away when I saw the angel walk in. She walked up to the book case, and looked annoyed until she saw I had the book she wanted. I was about to hand it to her when she smiled and looked away.

"You can read that if you want." She told me while walking over to the piano.

"Thank you." I said watching her.

"You never let me use your stuff." Edward complained, with a grin. She was standing beside him.

"I let you do other stuff." She said, with a cheeky smile, and sat down on the bench. He slid over a bit. I made a noise in my throat.

"He wants you to be quiet." He warned her.

"Then shut up!" She demanded as she was playing along side of him. That made me smile. Esme walked in and eyed them both. They smiled at her, like a couple a five years old, who knew they were doing a bad thing. She walked out after smiling at me. I only read about five pages. I was too distracted by Rosalie and Edward joking and laughing at the piano.

When I got board of that Esme and I played chess. She won a game and I won two.

"Umm, my throat hurts again." I told her, not knowing how to say it. But my throat burned.

"Oh, i'm sorry I should have known. Would you like me to go with you? Or I guess it might be smarter to bring Edward along." She mused. I growled a bit, and we walked into a part of the house I hadn't seen yet.

We walked into a large room that was colder than the rest of the house. It had a large black car in half of it. There was enough room for another. I assumed Carlise had it. I saw Edward under the hood and Rosalie in the front seat. Both laughing. They both looked at us, and smiled.

"Hello. Having fun? Emmett is thirsty, and I probably shouldn't go alone. Would you like to go?" She asked looking at Edward. Rosalie looked a bit sad, and Edward looked at. They looked at each other for a second. I was insulted she didn't want him to leave so much.

"Sure I can go." He agreed. Rosalie looked down and it made my stomach roll over.

"Lets get ready to go then," He led Esme out of the room.

Rosalie got up and walked over to the hood of the car. No longer smiling. She moved a couple things, before she looked at me. She smiled at me.

"Hi." was all she said, "Hi" I replied.

"Are you... Hows it going for you?" She asked looking a bit awkward.

"Good, thank you." I said.

"That's good. I really hope you choose to stay with us." She said.

I smiled and walked up to her. I lightly grabbed her hand and guided my hand up her wrist and over her arm. We both watched my hand as I moved it up over her shoulder and cupped her face. She looked at me and a noise came from my throat, as it burned from the fire. I dropped my hand as I heard Edward come.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" He asked. I didn't answer, I just walked out. I saw he gave Rosalie a look, and I half hopped I didn't get her in trouble. I also didn't want anything they might have to stay.

We walked out of the house in silence, and when we got to Esme, we ran into the forest.

* * *

><p>We were running faster than before, and this tome I didn't hesitate. I lunged for a group of deer. There were seven, and I ate six. Esme had one. We talked a bit about how to control my thirst and emotions. Edward said he could see I'd already got a good grip on controlling my excitement, but would need to work on anger. They were the two most common new born emotions. I was supposed to hold my breath and try to think calmly and rationally. Not while you don't let me near that angel I wont.<p>

I wanted Rosalie to be here. So I could show off some off the skills I could now do. I climbed a few trees and joked with Edward. It was only when I thought of something that reminded me of Rosalie, that I would growl at him or yell. He seemed descent, but A part of my brain said that I despised him. I didn't understand why either. It wasn't my choice who she liked or loved or wanted. And I only knew her for a few days. Why did I even care? I decided to just push past it all. I could be friends with Edward if I didn't have some pointless destruction. But thinking of her as pointless make my stomach turn.

I ate a few different animals, and Edward and I raced over trees, hills, and we made animal scavenger hunts. We had to find certain animals, with different fur or blood sent, and Esme choose who won first. She seemed happy that we were bonding. I won twice and Edward won four times. I think he had more practice though. We played our last round, which he said would test how much control I had. Every time I got close to an animal, he would pop out of no where and take it. I don't know how he knew I had it either.

"Alright that's it! Stop freaking' cheating and tell me how you're doing it!" I snapped after he stole my rabbit.

"A magician never reveals his secrets!" He cheered from in a tree. I growled, still on the ground.

"I don't give a shit what a magician does! Stop stealing my crap!" I demanded in a heavy tone.

"Haha! Calm down buddy! We don't need anymore broken parts of the forest from when you _do_ win!" He laughed and motioned to where I had smashed many trees while cheering. I looked back at him and growled. He laughed and threw down the dead, drained rabbit.

"Happy now?" He asked. I smiled widely at him.

On the trip back we talked a bit about how we thrived in the world of humans, and that my eyes would turn gold after a few months. When We arrived home Carlise and Rosalie were there, playing chess on the patio.


	15. Chapter 16

We walked up and Esme kissed Carlise cheek, and walked inside. The two of them looked too involved in the game to notice we were there. Edward walked inside and started to play the piano. I sat and watched the chess match.

Every move they made was matched up by the other. They both had only two pawns out. They were spread out on the board and fastly being moved, like dancers on a stage. Suddenly Rosalie had four pawns and a bishop surrounding Carlises king. She gave him an evil grin and he flipped over his king, with a humble smile. They shook hands and she laughed.

"Good game." She said, sounding pleased.

"And you." He said then walked into the house.

Then she turned to me. "Hi." She said with a large joyful smile.

"Hi." I said baffled by her beauty. She smiled wider.

"What would you like to do today?" She asked. I couldn't breath, my chest was pounding, and my stomach had a knot in it.

"Or I could choose?"She mused. "Unless you'd like to spend time with someone else right now." She raised an eyebrow, but had a doubtful tone. I remembered a break in our hunt where Edward had told me to stay away from her. To let her come to me if that was my choice but never to touch her like I did. I didn't understand or care, bitch, she's choosing me!

"No, no, no! I'll do what ever you want." I said like a zombie, not meaning to.

"Okay... Lets go for a walk!" She sang as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the forest. We ran for two miles and then we got to a river and started to walk. We were still going as fast as a human could sprint.

"Ummm, shouldn't we tell someone we left?" I asked, holing her hand tighter, trying to sound _responsible__._

"Nope, they know." She said flatly. I didn't say much after that. "How old are you?" She asked.

"20." I said flatly. She eyed me. "1915?" She asked, and I guessed she meant I was born that year.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Same." She smiled. But then looked a bit sad. It made me mad to see her sad, but she was smiling again in a second.

"You're 20 too?" I asked.

"technically, I'm 18... Forever." She looked at me with joy. Every time she looked at me I wanted to jump at her but the nerves of seeing her paralyzed me.

"Every woman's dream right?" I laughed. Her face fell and I wanted to punch myself. I didn't even know what I had said.

She loosened her grip on my hand and I squeezed it.

"Not mine." She said looking down. How did that make her sad! I was getting mad, but didn't really know why. I growled a little and it made her answer.

"I didn't want this, or this life..." She stated, still walking. "I had what I had always wanted, but I lost it..." She said, then looked up. She looked like she had been crying, but again no tears. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ummm, I'll tell you some other time..." She promised.

We started to walk, and a few minutes later she spoke again.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah I have two brothers and a sister. My brothers are 27 and 23 and my sister is 13... Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I continued.

"Yeah, I have two younger brothers... they would be 16 and 10 now." She said with a forced smile. I smiled at her and pulled her closer to my side. I held out my arm and she took it.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"New York." She said flatly. I was about to ask were in New York but decided against it.

"That's cool. I had a couple options to go there... If I remember right." I mused. But that could have been a dream for all I know.

"Really? When?" She asked with a smile.

"Uhh, two years ago I think... I think I had two then... And one last year... I think it was...Robensville or something... No Rochester..." I tried to remember. The only reason I can is the thought of how much I would have made on that trip. Like almost winning the lottery but missing by a number that is only one off.

Once again she looked hurt. I assumed that was her part of town. She looked like she was focused on something, so I stayed quiet. We had been wondering for a while, and somehow ended up back at the house. I didn't care. I got to be close to her without psycho-spaz cutting in.

It is the last time I really get to be near her for weeks. Three maybe four, maybe five, maybe six, I don't know but it's driving me crazy! When I see her all she does is smiles sweetly and participates with _him. _I hate him. They spend all of their time together. Most of the time they leave the house together for hours and don't return for forever. Esme says it's school but no one goes to school this much.

As weeks pass they stay close as fuck and my skills for hunting and control improve slightly, but apparently not enough for bitch fest over there to give me some time alone with Rose. But today nobody is home when she gets home early. Perfect!

"Hey." She smiles lovely.

"hi- hey- yo-sup-ummm... how's your day going?" I wonder.

"Pretty good, how is yours?"She says.

"Good. I'm pretty bored though." I tell her, scared of insulting her by asking anything.

"That sucks... You thirsty?" She wonders.

Well now I am-! I almost snap at her but respond with a nod.

"Let me get changed and I will go with you... If you'd like." I just shrug and try to act casual, although the idea drives me crazy.

When she is dressed, the outfit is scrapped up and torn so I can see more skin than usual. Oh God.

I am good while we hunt, trying not to be rude or anything before going home.

When we walked in, the house was deserted. She walked over to the dinner table and read a note out loud.

"We are going out for date night... Please keep Emmett busy, or ask Edward too..." She sighed and dropped the note.

I saw the note had the words _Love Esme _on it. She turned and smiled at me.

"What would you like to do now?" She asked.

"Uhhhhh," I said speechless.

"I could teach you how to play the piano..." She said looking around the room.

"Sure." I said. I had never even thought of playing the piano. I never thought I would even be in the same room as a piano. She walked over and sat at the bench. I walked over and sat next to her. I remembered Esme calling this _Edwards piano_ when she first gave me a tour of the house. I wondered if she was supposed to ask before she used it, but remembered a small chance.

That thought made me growl and she just looked at me quietly waiting until I calmed down. The only way I could do that was by picturing myself on top of her and it wasn't hard to get away from that excitement, which only made me mad again.

"Which song would you like to learn?" She asked.

"Uhhhh... Oh Good Ship Lollypop!" I said with a proud smile. I was happy I could remember it. She raised her eyebrow and gave me a curious look.

"You know... By Sherly Temple..." I tried, wondering if I got the name wrong. She tilted her head, and my smile vanished.

"Maybe I got the name wrong..." I mused. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. We ran up the stairs to a door at the end of the hallway.

"Where are we?" I asked stupidly as she knocked on the door.

"Edwards room." She said point-blank. She knocked again, but there was no answer. So she did knock on his door. Did she really think of him as more then a brother? Then I remembered I wasn't going to care anymore. She sighed heavily.

"Come on Eddi, boy! Come on, Eddi, open the door!" She yelled while knocking. I heard something inside the room. "Ed-"

"Don't call me that." The demanded in a harsh tone cutting her off, While swinging the door open. He was glaring at her with one hand holding the door and the other holding the frame. The fact he was glaring at her mad me mad.

"And I'm not taking him." He demanded again, motioning to me but not looking away from her. _Well then I'm not going with you, bitch._ I thought. He glanced at me and turned back to her. I growled a little knowing this is how I have seen married people act before. If he hits her, I will cut off his head and feed him his own body. He glances at me gain and back to her for her answer.

I will be the other man in her life, I have no problem with that. One night with me, she will forget all about you.

"I don't want you to..." She started and it made me smile. "Do you know a song called Good Ship Lollypo..." She started.

"Yeah, by Sherly Temple. What about it?" He cut her off, as if he already knew what she wanted.

"Emmett wants me to teach him how to play that song, but I don't know it. Do you have any sheet music for it?" She asked.

"I have the record for it..." He said.

"Fine. May I use it?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"To listen to." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Why?" He repeated.

"So I can teach It to Emmett." She growled.

"Why?" He repeated.

"Because he wants me to..." She spat.

"Do you really think that it is a good idea to give guys, you barely know, what ever they want?" He grinned.

She glared at him. "You do, don't you." She said a bit less annoyed.

He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh you mean you're not... Oh I'm so sorry... I just figured that a 34 year old single man, with no interest in women, had to be..." She said with a smile. He glared at her. YES! That's the best thing I have ever heard!

"Virgin." She mumbled while she pushed passed him. Even better! No sexual history with them at all! She's all mine! MINE! MINE! MINE- Shut up. Compose yourself... ALL MINE BITCHES! I LOVE YOU BABY! I mean... You are very pretty... and all mine.

He turned and glared at me. I felt the large smile across my face, which stretched ear to ear. I was laughing on the ground on the inside.

"What?" He demanded to me.

"Your 34?" I asked in a cheeky tone, and my smile never moved. He rolled his eyes and I followed him into the room.

"Okay which one is it?" Rosalie demanded. looking at the large book case, and the huge music shelf. Somebody needs a hobby. Maybe try getting laid!

He had two large sofas and an arm chair surrounding a large square table in the middle.

"That one." He said without emotion. She went and picked up a record, and smiled.

"Thank you." She said to him.

She was about to leave when I stopped her. She gave me a curious look.

"So your 34? Is that as a vampire, or human or both? You know I couldn't even tell you were 34, but now that I know... Its pretty obvious." I said with a cheeky smile. Rosalie giggled. I think she got what I ment by 34. .

It was killing me not to fall to the floor and grackle.

"Yes i'm 34 years old. I was born in 1901. So yes both, and I couldn't even tell that you were a twit, but... Its pretty obvious." He defended.

"At least I'm a twit that can get laid!" I started to laugh! "I mean... I'm not 34..." I smiled and laughed a bit more.

That made me remember what Rosalie had said about him being single... Which made me wonder about her. Edward gave me a look like I was about to do something stupid, but I pushed it away.

"So..." I started to ask her. "Are you 34 to?" I said with the same cheeky smile. Her laughter stopped, and she looked like she didn't know what to say. Oh...

"Yes, she is." Edward said. She smiled at him appreciatively.

"Ohh, what did you two do?" I asked. "Oh that's right... Nothing!" I laughed towards Edward.

He glared at me. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry... my dad hated that part about me, but i'm sure yours loved it!" I laughed at him.

"actually, my dad died... when I was 16." He said flatly. That shut me up.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know." I apologized, not actually very sorry.

"That's fine." He said with a small smile.


	16. Chapter 17

"Rosie-Posie, do you need the record player too?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

She glarred at him, but nodded her head.

He handed it to her, and warned her not to brake it.

"Not even if its the only way to save your life, do. not. brake. it. I dont care if you dicide to have another hissy fit, do. not. brake. it. If I see so much as on little scratch on it I. will. scratch. you." He finished his list.

"Dont try to make me look insane." She rolled her eyes.

"You are insaine!" He replied.

"Comeing form the person who hears voices in his head!" She rebudled.

"What?" I demanded. Rosalie gave him a questioning look.

"You didnt tell him." She assumed.

"I thought you might want to" He told her in a matter of fact voice.

"Ahh, Some vampires have special skills, or gifts. Carlise thinks that they are traits passed from being human. Edwards is the ability to read minds... like I said, they are voices in his head." She told me. Normally I would have laughed and called them both crazy, but at this point, I was ready to belive anything.

It also made me feel acward about what I was thinking about his sister when I first saw her. I hopped he hadnt told her that. He laughed.

"Dont worry! I keep your thoughts a secret. They're yours to share, not mine." He promised.

I nodded. "So how does it work?" I asked. My mind flashed to a million options of whata mind reader might be able to do.

"I dont have to be able to see you, but I cant turn it off. I try to consantrate on other things. The better I know the person, The farther I can hear them from." He explained.

"Oh, okay! Let me try it then!" I said.

_Vergin! Hahahahahaahahahahahaha! I dont know how that must feel! Haha! Oh wait... Thats you! _I thought towards him. I started to laugh out loud, and he narrowed his eyes.

Rosalie looked confused, and we went back downstairs. I was still giggling. We listen to the song and she giggled at the girl.

"When was this made?" She giggled.

"Just a year ago. Youve really never heard it?" I questioned.

"Not ever." She vowed.

"Youve never even heard of Shirley Temples?" I asked astonished.

"No, why? Is she famous?" She asked, in true confusion. My jaw dropped.

"Shes the three year old, thats keeping the depression livable." I explained.

"The depression really happend!" She screamed, in shock.

"Its happening now." I was starting to think she was rich, even before becoming a vampire. She was clearly protected from comon sense. If she was born the same year as me, and clearly didnt have the same life. I tryed to put together some parts of her life. I wanted to make sure I didnt say the wrong thing again.

I new she didnt like being a vampire, and she was from New York. She reacted badly when I said Rochester... I was going to finish my thought but I was interupted by her pulling my to the piano.

"Okay put your fingures here." She instructed. She moved my hands to where she wanted them to go.

"Okay... Now do what I do." She continued.

She started to press the keys, and I followed. It amazed me that I could follow along so easily. I was doing pretty well, and only missed one or two keys. She laughed every time I did miss. We laughed and made jokes while we played.

"Your doing amazing!" She complemented with a smile.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Wanna challenge now?" She asked.

"Sure." I asepted. She suddenly started to play a different song. Her fingures moved faster then mine, and the song was much more complecated.

"Keep playing that one song." She instructed.

We both played different songs, and she laughed when I started to get cunfused. I started missing keys and hitting the wrong ones. She slowed down, to help me get back on track.

"Whats the song your playing?" I asked, after a minute.

"Lovestory by Beethoven. Ever heard of it?" She asked with a dubtful edge.

"Ive heard of Beethoven... Not that song." I edmitted.

She laughed.

We played for about an hour longer. Each laughing at the others taste of music. Id only ever head what she enjoyed in school and when I passed fansy restaurants or parties. Which were never in my own town. She didnt even know what I was talking about.

Esme and Carlise walked in, awhile after it first got dark.

"Rosalie, while at dinner, we ran into Carlises boss and he invited us to a dinner tomorrow night. He invited our whole family. Would you like to go?" Esme asked, when she walked into the room.

Carlise went up to ask Edward. _Vergin._ I thought again, and I heard him sigh. That made me laugh.

"Oh, we would love for you to join us, but its a dinner with humans, and... Well its a little dangerous. Im sorry." She faced my direction.

"Thats okay. I understand." I rememberd the sent of the people in the forest. Which made my throat burn. Esme smiled at me.

"Well, I can stay here with him... so he doesnt have to be alone." Rosalie said suddenly. The thought made me smile. Her and me alone for a couple of hours. I didnt know why that made me happy either. Maybe I just like like the angle who saved me.

"No thats fine. Im sure he can spend some time alone, to sort out his thoughts..." Edward mused while walking into the room. "And trust me... You should do that." He told me with a smile.

"Edward! Dont be so rude!" Esme warned. "If you would like to stay, you may." She smiled at Rosalie.

"Its okay. Its just a few hours. Im sure Ill find something to do." I felt bad. She seemed to like this kind of thing. Anything classy or fancy. She looked down then smiled, and nodded.

"You figured that out in a day?" Edward asked me in pure shock and awe. His face was bunched up like he had just saw a math problem that even God himself couldnt solve.

I shurgged and a noise came out of my throat. I grabbed it as it started to burn.

"Rose, could you take Emmett hunting quickly. I would like to speak to Edward privately." Esme looked at Edward who suddenly looked terrefied. He relaxed after a second. _Ahh, you vergins usually get nervious being alone with a girl... Eww, but this ones your mother!_ I gave him a discusted look that he mimicted. I laughed and Rosalie and I walked out.

Then I rememberd Rose. The girl Id been engaged to for a day before this happend. I felt terible, but something in me didnt care.

We ran for a minute Before she stopped. There was three large mountin lions, and four deer. They were closer then normal so I figured the mountine lions had been hunting too. I ate the too lions. When I felt a bit better, I turnned to see Rosalie holding out the deer for me. I growled at her and grabbed it. The other three were trapped under her foot. She picked up two and threw them at me. I snarled at her and drank them, then pulled the last away from her. When I was done I threw the last to the side.

I looked up and saw her against another tree. She didnt look scared but cautious. I was going to speak but I growled at her instead. I walked over to her. It was obious she stopped breathing. I stood a few inches away from her and looked down at her. I grabbed her wrist and cerested the side of her arm. I moved my hand up her arm and rested it on the side of her neck. I held her other arm. I looked into her eyes for a second. They were like melting butterscotch. I tilted my head and put my mouth on the other side of her neck. I moved my lips back and forth on the side of her neck and moved them down to the top of her shoulder. I felt something on the back of my head. And made a noise. I looked back to her face. She starred into my eyes while grabbing my hair. I leant in to her face but once again she looked away. I made a noise, but noticed she looked scared.

"Did you hear that?" She whisperd looking to the side.

I looked in the same direction, and heard a rustleing noise from the other side. Both our heads snapped in the other direction. It sounded like foot steps. I made a noise.

"Whos there?" I demanded with a loud growl. I turnned around and faced my back to her. I held my arms out, both protectivly and instintually. I stepped back and rapped my arms around the tree from the back, pressing Rosalie to it. I growld and felt something hit my hands. I flipped around growling and saw an owl. It was on the ground looking back up at me. Rosalie giggled, as it flapped its long grey wings. That did kind of sound like someone running. Rosalie turned around and rapped her arms around my chest. I hugged her back, but something in me wanted to keep looking around. I made another large growl.

"Your instinks are still saying theres danger... try to ignore it." She said against my chest.

"Okay." I agreed. I wanted to listen to her, but my mind told me to attack. It screamed that I was in danger. But that the danger wassnt Rosalie. It told me to run back to the house, and grab Edward. I had no idea why. A part of me wanted to sit and wait until day light, and the other kept flashing areas an intruder might come from. I growled again, but louder. It was warning and made Rosalie stiff.

She pulled away and jumped over a small root.

"Panicing over an owl! Whats that?" She laughed. I grabbed her hand and smiled. I felt the need to have her close to me, and not like normal. It was like it was the only thing saving our lives.

"I dont know! Maybe its a newborn thing?" We laughed. I felt the need to say the newborn part. I agreed that it was probably my imagination. But after saying it, I felt a bit better.

"Well Ill have Edward read your mind and make sure of that then." She cheered. "'Cause I never did that." We started to run back. It made me feel batter that she had said that. I dont know why. Maybe I just wanted a reminder.

I turned back to look behind us continuously. I was scared that if I didnt, I would get tackled.

When we got into sight of the house, I smelt the most amazing thing on the planet.

Human Blood.


	17. Chapter 18

Suddenly Rosalie grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. I growled and kicked her six feet into the air. I got onto my knees and prepared to run for the smell. I felt something hard on my shoulder and saw Rosalie fly over me. I turnned over and she grabbed my wrists, trying to hold my arms up, but she was like pushing away a pillow. I got the sence of danger again. I grabbed her neck with one hand and both wrists with the others. I growled loudly and smashed her to the ground. She grunted loudly and there was a large crack in her pained face. There was two smaller ones on one of her wrists. A sharp pain enterd my stomach, and I baged myself to stop, But I couldnt. My mind screamed at me to stop and my body got locked. I couldnt move anymore.

Next thing I knew she was out of my hands, and a small bit of relief came over me. But I still snapped my head up to see Edward standing in front of her. She was gasping for air, then suddenly the large crack on the side of her face and neck was missing, and she was on her feet again. I growled loudly at them, and Edward said something, but I was to distracted by the glorious oder to hear. I went to jump into the house but Edward slambed his body into me. Only moving me back an inch. I pushed him back as Rosalie tripped me and I landed on my back. She jumped onto my stomach and put her legs on either side of my chest. She dug her feet into the ground hoppping for leverage. Edward grabbed my arms and held them down.

I was about to get free when something hit my face. I felt two hands on the side of my face and opened my eyes to see Rosalies face attached to mine from the lips. I stopped breathing. I was in shock. I made a noise in my throat and a small growl came out. She opened my mouth with hers, and they moved together perfectly. I forgot everyother thing around us. I ripped my hands away from the person holding them, and cupped her face. Her perfect features fit my hand like a glove. She moved one of her hands to the back of my head and pulled me closer to her. My stomach acked. I felt sick and nervious. I wanted to do this forever, but knew it was going to end. I was going to roll over, when she stopped and looked up.

I did as she did, and so did Edward. Above us on the deck was a tall pale man with black hair. We was wearring a black coat and had dark eyes. I growled when I realized that it was a vampire. He turnned and walked away. I felt better knowing Rosalie and Edward were here. If there was a problem with this man... I dont think Edward would be so relaxed. He looked back at me shacking his head and said "Esme thinks we should give him a chance." In a bitter tone.

I looked back to Rosalie, noticing that her legs were still around my hips. I rememberd our kiss, and felt my trousers get a bit tighter. I looked down and saw a small baldge. She followed my gaze. She then raised her eyebrow at me. I gave her a huge smile. She jumped up and we all walked inside. The house had the most amazing smell in it, along with the other vampires sent.

Edward was staring blankly out the window, with his eyebrows pulled together. It looked like he was looking for something.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something." He mumbled.

"Like what?" I pushed.

"I dont know. It was mostly Roses face, but partly yours. Probably my mind being wierd." He shook it away.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, remembering being in the forest and feeling like I needed to get out.

"Its wierd to try and explain. It was only for a second... I was like two voices, Id never heard before. But they were coming from the same mouth, or head. And they were planning. Plotting. But I couldnt hear long enough to tell. Fuck it was creepy though." He said.

"Edward!" Esme yelled.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"Who was that?" Rosalie asked, changing the subject.

"That was of couple cops, from a few towns over. We are lucky one was a vampire. They heard Emmett, who was insadently the one they were looking for." Carlise informed her.

"What? They were looking for me? Why?" I asked confused.

"Well sweety, you went missing, and since no body was found, your, uhh, fiance and her family sent out a search." Esme said sweetly.

I smiled and looked at the corner of my eye to see Rosalie watching me, with many emotions showing. Anger, saddness, happieness, confusion, discust, and some disapointment.

"Anyway, the vampire was named Joshua and he had just moved to your town a week before you went missing. He was intrested to see the one everyone was talking about. Mainly the women." Edward shared with a smug smile.

I glarred at him. She was now looking strait ahead into space, and I could only imagine what she was thinking. "Anyway he new that there was a new born vampire here, because of how fast I tryed to get out there. He helped when Esme tryed to get them out of the house." He smiled at me. "Jack ass." I mutterd.

The smell of blood made my throught burn again. My nose was on fire and I couldnt stop it. "Can I go back out to hunt again?" I asked holding my throught so it didnt melt or chip away under the heat.

Rosalie grabbed my hand and silently walked out the back door. I watched her as she looked out to nowhere. After we had gone well out of range of the house and I had eatten two deer, she finaly spoke. We were walking, and she didnt even look like a person alive or dead.

"So... who was she?" She asked. I knew who she was talking about.

"We were ingaged for a day, before I died, and I never even counted it. Youll love her name though... Wanna know what it was?" I asked in a childish smile I knew she loved. I didnt know why but if it works.

"Why not." She said sounding angry.

"Drum roll please..." She giggled at that and I smiled. "Her name was Rose!" I anounced, expecting her to at least laugh. Instead she looked mad.

"Im sorry, I didnt know you then, and I dont know why I did it and..." I started.

"I dont care about that Emmett. You had a life and you were living it, perfectly. You had friends and a family and you were going to start another one. Thats what you were and are supposed to do. I couldnt be mad about that, and I wouldnt be. Your past is your past... Its what makes you who you are. And I love who you are. I just feel bad that I took all of that away from you... Im so sorry I was so selfish." She stopped and took my hands. She looked sad.

"I was dead, Rosalie. I was going to die and I had way to much fun in my life to actually go to heaven. You saved me. In many ways. If it wasnt for you, Id still be burning. And I would never stop." I promised.

"But now your in a differnt kind of hell... And I was who brought you here." She cryed.

"Hells not that bad if you bring an angle with you. And the last time I checked, people sold thier souls for what I have now. And what we both have." I vowed. She had a large smile on her face.

"Tell me about her." She pushed.

"She was breunette, uhh, nice, smart, uhh, funny... any mans dream girl. Until they meet you." I cupped her face and leaned in. "Just thinking of you, makes her impossible to remember." She smiled and Our lips met and daned perfectly together. She left her hands on my chest. I moved my hands to the back of her head and gripped her hair. She made a moaning sound and I slid my hand down her back, over her butt and grabbed the bottom. I pulled her leg up my side. I made a small sound, and we both froze when It was mimicted by a louder creature behinde me. I turnned and couldnt believe my eyes.

"Jack pot." I grinned evily.


	18. Chapter 19

There was a large black bear that was about the same size as the one that almost killed me. I looked back to Rosalie, and she nodded for me to continue.

I smiled and walked towards the large growling animal. I took off my saspenders and hat and told the bear our rules, as if he understood them.

"Now bear, listen here. Wez are gunna make this real simple for you. No going near the eyes, nose or face in genral, no biting, and try not to be to loud." I said with a fake Italian accsent. Then I started to dance with the bear. It swated at me and I ducted away. I pushed it back and it flew ten feet away. I ran and caught up to it before it hit the ground. I slammed it to the ground and danced around waiting for it to get back up. It swung at me again and I Jumped out of the way and swung at it. I left a large bloody gash in its stomach. It turnned and ran away. I followed and kicked it to the side. I thought I heard Rosalie call my name but I was too busy with this to notice. She did it a couple times.

"One sec kitten, I just wanna finish the bear." I said to her. I lunged at the bear and bit its neck. Id finally killed the bear, and it tasted so delitious. I turned to smile proudly at Rosalie but she wasnt there. I called for her but there was no answer. I wonderd if she had ditched me. Or maybe gone to eat somthing. I searched for her sent and followed it for a second, before I also smelt another sent, I didnt know, but knew what it was. I growled loudly and followed it. It wasnt long before I heard her musical voice screaming in anger.

"Dont touch me, you sick, fucked up bastard! Ill kill you! My family will kill you! And..." She got cut off by a loud noise that I was almost positive I knew. I was running full speed towards the sound of the dead man who had just hit my angle. I ran until I saw two shadows, that made the night sky look brighter. It took me a second to flip the person over and throw them sevral feet away to land on his head. I turnned to Rosalie and looked her up and down.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a harsh, demanding growl. She had a small crack on her cheek but it disapeard. She nodded as she watched me. I turnned and saw a pale blonde man with fire red eyes. He was my hight but much skinnier. I pushed Rosalie back behind me more. I could tell shed been fighting him. He had a crack on his wrist and hand, and face and neck. I growled at him. He looked me over then spoke.

"Well, you must be the 'Emmett' I heard so much about you!" He laughed.

"To bad you couldnt join us!" He said again, in a creepier, voice, that like Edward had said, sounded like it was from a different mouth. But I didnt show intrest.

"You wont be touching her!" I roared. Louder then Id ever before. I thought I heard her say something, but could only concentrate on one thing. He laughed.

"To late." He grinned.

At that I snapped and lunged for his throat. He was prepared. He held out his hands and pushed back my throught. He grabbed my neck and threw me into a tree. I kicked him back, and hit his gross little face twice. He growled at me and charged at me. I punched him and he flew back. But he landed closer to Rosalie then I had hopped. He jumped up and grabbed her neck and the lower part of her stomach. He pulled her into him. She was starring at me in shock, but I couldnt see why. I took a few steps forward but he stopped me.

"If you want her pretty little face to stay on her pretty little body, I sugest that you stay back." He warned me, with a smile.

"If you touch her..." I growled at him. I could barly even open my mouth by this point.

"Emmett, we can put our bodies back together! If they get ripped apart!" Rosalie suddenly snapped out of her shock.

She grabbed his hand, that was on her throat and the one on her stomach. She stomped on his foot and bent back his knee. He bent forward while pulling his hand and grabbed her crotch. She groaned as his grip tightened around her neck.

I growled and lunged for him. He quickly stood strait and put Rosalie infront of him. I grabbed her shoulder and threw her behind me. I grabbed his neck and held him against a tree.

"Are you really defending her? Shes using you! She knows me already! She doesnt want me to tell you anything that I already know about her!" He pushed, while I strangled him.

"How much do you even know about her! Shes pretty! She uses that to get her way! Ask Carlise or Esme! She was origanally Edwards mate! You know it! Youve seen them together!" He said in the other voice.

I looked back to Rosalie, a little less mad. She was still on the ground and she had a shocked and disgusted look on her face. It made me madder at him.

"She wouldnt lie to me like that!" I growled.

"Think about it big boy! He read her mind! He figured her out when she was still human! Its why he hates her! And its why she doesnt care about your past! Hers is worse, and she wants to look like shes on your side! Thats why she hates this life! The men are to smart. So she got a new one... Thats you! How much do you actually know about her!" He challenged.

"I know more then you think I do!" I growled back and punched him snapping off his nose and cracking a part of his face.

"Fuck!" He screamed and growled. I growled again and punched him in the gut. He made a noise.

"You know what she wants you to know! She made you think that! Just ask her old fiance!" He demanded.

"How did you know about him?" She demanded. I looked at her in shock. She suddenly looked scared. He looked smug. My chest and stomach hurt, but I wasnt letting him go quit yet. `

"See what I said! Give me five minutes with her! And you can have her better then ever! I was her old doctor! It was a desease that Carlise doesnt know how to fix... so he called me." He continued. My arm started to relax.

"Emmett please! Dont belive him! Hes lieing! I swear to god! Please! Dont let him hurt me!" She bagged. The sound of her agony made me mad.

He kicked my shin, leaving dirt to cover my feet. I snarled at him and wiggled my feet deeper into the ground to give me leverage.

"Em, Please!" She continued. I looked back to her but Id forgotten Id loosened my arm, and he got down holding his neck laughing as he ran to Rosalie, who tryed to kick him back. I was about to go stop him but I couldnt move. I looked down and saw I was in a dried mud pit knee high.

"Shit!" I yelled. I growled at him to let her go as I struggled to pull her leg out. It was hard as I paniced. She kicked him and bit his shoulder.

"You bitch!" He screamed, and slapped her. I got my other foot out of the mud as he put one of his hands up her dress, and she screamed. He was bent over her back and grabbing her chest and thys.

"Emmett!" She bagged as I ran up and grabbed his leg and dragged him. He was the only thing I could see anymore, everything else diapeared and I ripped his leg out of its socket, and threw it to the side. I scratched a gash into his collar bone and punched him if he screamed. I pulled out his arm and kicked his head off, making sure my face was the last thing he saw.

I rememberd Esme telling me that only fire kills us, so I made a small fire with twigs and rocks. I put his arm on the fire and it sparked up. Rosalie was sitting at a tree with her head in her knees. Traitor or not I couldnt stand seeing her pain.

I walked over and put my arm over her shoulder. I snuch my head into the crack of her shoulder and kissed her neck. She looked up slowly, looking like she was crying and she threw her arms around my shoulders.I rested my hands on her back and I picked her up and put her on my lap. `

"Thank you... Thank you so much." She sobbed into my shoulder bone.

"Anytime." I said flattly.

"Hes a lier. I didnt know him. I dont know him, And I wouldnt lie to you, Em. I love you to much to do that!" She explained into my arm. I hugged her tighter. She loved me? She really loved me! I couldnt belive it. We had only known her for about a week, but I had to agree.

"Please promise me you didnt believe a single word he said!" She begged me.

"Not any of it!" I promised. "Its fine now, he wont come back, see..." I grabbed his head and threw it into the fire.I kissed her forehead.


	19. Chapter 20

We sat in silence for a minute.

"Rose, When he said you were planning on marriage, you agreed... Was that true?" I asked.

She looked down and played with her shoes.

"Yes, I was." She said with shame.

" And unlike you, I was almost on my wedding day when I died." She alowed me to hear.

"How did you die?" I asked.

"I was murderd." She said without emotin. The thought of someone trying to hurt her was impossible for me to think of, not to mention how mad the idea made me.

"What happend?" I asked through my teeth.

She looked down. "When I first turned 18, my best friend got married and had a baby, and I was jelious, of her happieness. I wanted it so bad. I just wanted it differntly. I wanted what she had, but with so much more. You were right when you said that I was wealthy. I was not the richest, but high middleclass. My father had a steady job at the bank and one day my mother sent me there to drop off his lunch. That was also the day the owner of the banks son came. His name was Royce. He was Royce King II. He saw me, and wanted me like everyone else did. He sent floweres and notes and I adored it all. He took me around town like I was some sort of show dog, but I had enjoyed it. I loved being envied and watched. I was happy. I was getting everything Id always wanted. The perfect husband, wedding, home and family. My future was set. But one day I was late leaving my friends house. I figured there would be no harm in just walking a few blocks alone. I was wrong. I was walking down the street when I heard loud laughter and cheering. They knew me, like everyone knew me. It was Royce and a couple of his friends. They were drunk. Id never seen him drunk, hed always shun away from liquor..." As she told this story, I got madder, and I rememberd many parts of my human life.

My sister talking about the great Royce King II, who was the richest man in America. I rememberd her talk about the pretty blonde woman, who I now realized, was a vampire. I rememberd the drucken night, when we scared Allans wife-to-be, the same way she must have been. I knew what Id done, and wonderd if Royce had done the same. Stopped it before anything had happend. Thats what a good man does.

"He called me over and showed me off to his friends. One in particular. His name was John. Royce and John were very close friends who wanted to share everything... even me. He wanted to see more of me... So Royce let him. He wanted to do more... So Royce let him, along with his other friends. I remember laying there ready for death... I remember every word they had said... I remember everything they had done... to me... I remember their stupid drunken laughter and jokes about a replacment me!" She started to cry again. Holding her was the only thing stopping me from running to New York and ripping all their gutts out. I didnt know what to say. I wanted to rip them limb from limb. I got the image in my mind. What if it had been my sister, what if my mother, or even Esme. I growled and she looked up at me. I grabbed the back of her head and pushed it back into my shoulder.

"I thought that he loved me! I thought I loved him!" She cryed again.

"Where the hell are these `men`now?" I asked witha bitter tone.

"In hell." She said flattly. "I ripped them each to peices." She said with a large frown. I was barly able to hold in the loud growl bubbleing in my thorat and chest. All I wanted was the ability to bring them back to life and make them suffer, until she smiled.

"And why would anyone frown about that? Ill bet even their own mothers danced on the graves they dont deserve."

She smiled at me, hugging my chest. "I love you, Em." She glowed.

I kissed her forehead "I Love You, Ro-."

"You can call me Rose, I dont mind." She grinned.

"Your my life, Rose." She got a huge smile on her face. I kissed her nose and her lips.

We sat and watched the fire. I straitend out her dress everytme she moved or twitched. I could only imagine what was going through her head. I wanted every minute, to find this Royce and rip him limb from limb, put him back together, just to do it again. She would cuddle closer to my chest, and garb my shirt, every few seconds. I hugged her closer.

"I love you." She said, as she did every few minutes. I smiled and pulled up her chin so I could kiss her cheek. I turnned her face so I could kiss her chin, then her lips.

I played with her fingures and traced her hands. I lifted up her hand and kissed it. I kissed her eyelids and rested her head on my chest. She kept her eyes closed and went limp. You could have thought she was sleeping. I petted her hair softly and watched as she 'slept'. I laughed and she looked up at me.

"What?" She asked in a soft quiet tone.

"I never thought, in a million years, Id get someone like you. I wish I could show you to my parents, and my friends, and my brothers and sister..." I looked done, realizing Id never see anyone Id known or loved ever again. I wouldnt see my sister or future nices and nefews grow up. Id never see what my life would become, or what career I would choose. I was never going to see my brothers wedding, or be hs best man, or scare my sisters husband into behaving. Id never live the life Id planned with Rose when I was 16.

I felt a hand on my cheek and looked up to see Rosalie starring at me with a pained look on her face, and I rememberd she felt guilty about what Id been turrned into. I leaned down and kissed her.

"But you are worth way more then I could of have lost." I vowed.

She looked down and mumbled "I cant give you a future... I cant give you a family... I cant give you a life... And I cant end it for you..."

I moved her face up but her eyes stayed down. I flipped over her so I was huvering over her.

"You are the only future I could ever want. I have Esme and Carlise and Edward for family. I told you that, you are my life, you are all I need or want and you have the full ability to end my life, I just hope you choose against that." I joked.

She didnt smile. Instead she layed her head back, exposing her chin, neck and collar bone. I held the back of her neck and pulled it towards my face. I kissed it a few times. My head was big enough that she couldnt move her head, She gripped onto my arms but still didnt open her eyes. I kissed her chin and stopped for a second to look at her face. I siged and kissed the front of her throat. I moved my lips down to her collar bone and held her back up. I put my hand in her hair and moved her head up to face me. Her eyes opened and she looked at me.

"Stop." I said without emotion. "Stop looking so sad, stop acting like saving me was a bad choice and please, stop talking or thinking about how much you hate life. This life, your life, anylife! You dont know how much it hurts to see you in pain so please, if you really care at all, stop." I begged her.

She had an expression I didnt understand and looked apolagetic.

"Okay." She said as she leaned up and kissed me. I held her there never wanting to let go of her.

"I love you." I said through gasps of air. "I love you so much." I held her off the ground and kissed her with passion and exitment.

I stood her up and held her against the tree. I rapped her legs around my body and kissed her neck.

"Em... We should go back. The sun raises in an hour." She said taking brakes from kissing me. I growled and helped her down. We walked back to the house. The trip took 15 minutes and I was just happy to be close to her. I can honestly say Ive never felt this way before. Normally everythng had the prize of sex. We got home and the house smelt fresh again.


	20. Chapter 21

We walkeed in and Rosalie ran strait out of my arms and to Esme. Edward and Carlise came to me. From the look on thier faces they already knew what happend.

"Do you know who it was?" Carlise asked conserned.

I shook my head.

"I think our visitor might have though." Edward said looking far away.

"We will stay cautiaus just in case then." Carlise said.

"I love you, Em." I heard a small voice say. I turnned and saw Esme and Rose on the couch. I walked over and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>About and hour later they went to school and Carlise went to work. I wanderd around the house, truly board. I walked into the kitchen and saw Esme. She smile at me.<p>

"Hey Esme." I said without emotion.

"Hello. How is your day?" She asked.

"Borring, How about yours?" I replyed.

"Wonderful... And Id like to thank you for saving Rose. I dont think she could go through that again." She marvled.

I smiled at her. Images of that went back into my mind. Both times, the one I was there for, and the one I wassnt.

"I think Im going to go outside, if thats okay." I informed her.

"Ofcorse." She smiled.

I walked outside and threw sticks and rocks at trees. I walked around until I saw a odd shapped tree that had two trunks that curled around each other. There was two wide openings. One at the bottom and one at the top. I grabbed a large log and put it through the first opening. I packed it down so it was a flat plank, I grabbed large peices of bark and skinned them until they were soft. I Built a wall up one part. It went to my chest. I tryed to add onto it, but it wouldnt stay up.

I walked into the house and to the kitchen.

"Do we have anything that will keep wood to stay together... carpenders glue?" I asked Esme. She gave me a curious look.

"Im not sure. Why? Is something broken?" She wonderd.

"No Im... building something. But Im not sure what." I emitted.

"Oh can I see it?" She smiled. I took her out to see the pile of wood, which looked like a giant mess.

"Maybe we could make somthing for that..." She smiled.

We walked into the kitchen and she grabbed sugar. She grabbed a large pot and put it on the stove. She turrned it onto high and grabbed a large spoon. After a minute she put the sugar in the pot and sturred. It smelt wierd.

"Its about time we use something in this kitchen." She laughed. I smiled and looked into the pot like a little kid. It was chunky with dark spots now. I raised an eyebrown at her and she smiled in return. When I looked back in it was a dark reddish brown liquid, that was bubbleing. She added more sugar and sturred it in. She did it again and again, then grabbed another spoon and scooped some out and handed it to me.

"Work fast." She warnned.

I took it and ran outside. I poured some on the bottom of the plank and tree, where they attached. The sugar dryed into a soft crusty plastic, within a second. I ran back and got more and did the other side. I got more and attached a small peice of bark, Then got more sugar and attached the wall together. I went and got more and attached the wall to the tree. And did the other side. Enough sugar and it didnt more. It was better and faster then glue. I made it taller and I did the other wall. I made the other walls in the house so it would be easier. I ran out and attached them . I used large leaves and wood for making a small roof. I made a door and two windows.

"How big is it?" Esme asked.

"Umm about 8by8by7. Its seven feet tall. I barly even fit. The one above it will be bigger." I planned. She smiled.

"We can decorate them later if youd like." She smiled. I smiled back and nodded. We finished the top and were finishing with the sugar, when I felt something around my waist. I looked down and back to see Rosalies arms around me. She was looking up at me and I bent down to kiss her. I put my arm around her and hugged her.

I held her close to my side and kissed her forehead.

"Whats that? A tree house?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I geuss it is." I mused.

I walked her inside. I wanderd what my family was doing. I wanted to know, and I wanted to help. I knew a search would be out of the question for my families budget. I felt a gut renching guilt when I thought about leaving them. I wanted my family to just give up. I didnt want them to look for me. I wanted them to move on with thier lives and forget about me. I didnt want to just leave them helpless and unprotected for the future. I wanted them to have somthing of me to help. It made me want to fall to the grownd and cry. But I knew I couldnt show weakness towards this life without making Rosalie feel guilty or sad, So I smiled and laughed. I complemented her hair, eyes, skin, face and everything I could see. I couldnt even think of Rosalie without picturing a member of my family. Edward gave me a weird looked when I passed him, and all I could do was picture me sister or aunt. I saw Esme and thought of my parents. I saw Carlise and thought of my brothers. I saw Rosalie and thought of everyone and everything.

Rosalie walked to her room with me. I sat on her bed as she walked into her closet. She walked out holding three dresses in each hand. I rememberd the dinner tonight.

"Are you actually going to 'eat' tonight?" I asked.

"No, Ive never even tasted human blood." She laughed. "Im going to sit there and act like I care about what they have to say. Ill hide the food, itll look like Im eatting."

"Oh, you should really try it. Its great." I joked, but ment what I said about it being great. Tastes like heaven. She laughed.

"Well I actually was going to try it once, but I changed my mind." She said.

"When? Who was it?" I asked.

"You." She said without emottion. I made a noise in the back of my throat. She wanted to drink me? What changed her mind? I needed to bring that out more.

"I was gunna be the first..." I was going to finish but my throat got clogged and started to burn, thinking about blood.

"You were gunna be the first for a lot of things." She said with her hands on my knees. I gulped. My throat burned. And all that was going through my mind was that possiblities that could mean.

"Well that sucks I geuss. It tastes amazing." I said unable to breath.

"Bet its not the only thing that tastes amazing." She grinned and walked into the closet. I was dead. I had died. I was asleep. The bear _had_ killed me and this was heaven. Or hell going to take it all away. Or the bear just put me to sleep. This was all one big beautiful dream.

"Ohmygod." I mumbeld together. "Well, Im glad you choose to not suck my blood." I said trying to distract my self. She had to leave in ten minutes.

"Thats fine. I can still suck other liquids from you..." She mused.

"Oh, Fuck!" I gaged. I layed down on her bed and tryed to clear my mind. She giggled and when I looked up she was taking off her dress slowly. I looked down to be respectful, and noticed why my pants had gotten tighter. I sat up still looking down and put my hands over my lap. She looked up at me and smiled. She was now wearing a gold rap around dress, or somthing, that had no sleeves. It formed a high heart on her chest. She walked over to me and lifted my hands. She smiled and kissed me.

"What do you think?" She asked against my lips.

"About what?" I asked breathless.

"Dress." She giggled against my mouth.

"Its Perfect." I smiled. It fit all of her curves, and looked amazing against her skin and hair. She started to pull away so I put my hand on her hip and placed her onto the bed. I leaned over her, and kissed her more. She put hands through my hair. I put mine on her gams and slid them up her body.

"Em, I have to leave soon." She protested.

"Thats okay" I smiled. I kissed her and heard a small sound. It sounded like a zipper? I looked up and saw my hands had ripped the dress in two. I smiled at her in a childish way. It stretched from ear to ear.

"Dont be a child!" She giggled.

"Hey Im not being a child! This is being a child..." I protested and pooked her chest.

"Hehe, boobies." I giggled trying to look dumb. She laughed and roled off the bed. She walked into her closet and brought back out a red dress that strapped around her neck. It made her boobs look bigger... I like it.

I wistled and she laughed. She grabbed my hand and dragged me down stairs. Esme was dolled up in a black dress and heels and both boys had black suits. I was starting to feel left out.

"Okay, were going to leave. Well should only be a couple hours. Will you be okay until then?" Esme asked me.

"Yes! Im a big kid now!" I cheered with joy and they all laughed. Esme kissed my cheek and Rose hugged me. I kissed the top of her haed and she left.


	21. Chapter 22

I walked into the living room, and sat down. I felt a burning boiling sculding pain in my throat. I made a gagging sound and a large growl. I could no longer hear the car, so I figured I was on my own. I went outside and ran toward the forest.

I was lost in a second. I didnt mind it much this time. I ran towards a group of deer, and drank all of them. I found a bobcat, who put up a fun fight. I found two mooses, which tryed to kill me. I loved this life! Everything fought with me and I was an undefeted champion. I walked around until I found a sent I knew well enough. I got down onto the ground and acted like a lion. I saw two giant black bears fighting over fish, and a cave. It was night so I knew they were sleepless and anoyed.

I ran up and kicked the bigger one across the forest. Then I danced with the smaller one. It scratched at me and I dodged its atempt. I pushed it over and it growled loudly. The other one ran up behind me and I kicked it again. I pushed the bear that had just stood up again, down. I really loved this. I couldnt understand how Id lost the first time. I was probably taken off gaurd because this was easy. I could barly remember why I hated bears so much. Without them, I wouldnt know Rosalie.I scratched at it a few times. Then drank it.

I threw it to the side and growled at the other. It was more of a challenge but its anger made it funner. I kicked it, punched it and scratched it. This one never gave up. It swated at me and ripped my shirt. It did it again and ripped my trousers. It pushed me onto my back and jumped on me. It raised up again onto its two hind legs, and pounced on my chest. It bent down and bit my face and I screamed. It didnt hurt, but it was pissing me off. It reminded me of everything the night I died. I growled as I rememberd it scratching and biting me. I put my foot onto its chest and sent it flying threw the air. I jumped to my feet growling at it. It stood up and growled at me.

"Come on bear! Show me what youve got!" I snarlled at it.

It charged at me and Ipunched its arms away then instantly hit his gaw which crumbled and blood went flying. I growled at it loudly as it tryed to grab me. I punched it in the face. It fell down and just rolled a bit.

"Come on! Is that it? Is that the best you can do! COME ON!" I growled loud enough to make the trees vibrate. I heard a couple loud thumps move faster suddenly. I think it was four, and I knew the sound was heart beats. The bear started to stand up again, and I smiled.

"Thats better." I said with a grin. I jumped onto it and drank it.

I threw its drained boby to the side and looked for the heart beats. There were no baby bears. I walked around until I saw a bright light coming from the forest. I wanted to know what it was. I walked slowly and cautiously towards it. Incase it was a threat. I heard something in the bush and growled loudly until I saw it was a squirrle. I heard the heart beats more now, but it was only two. There was two more that were smaller. But they were still louder then before. I held my breath and preapared to fight anything. I got closer to the small clearing, and the light got bigger. I suddenly heard a small whisper, but I couldnt tell which gender it came from.

"Did you hear that?" Someone said quietly.

"John, Derek! Wake up! I think somethings outside!" Another one said.

I stopped as I realized these were campers. I held my breath and took a step forwad. I saw a small, burrning out fire and a tent, I saw a couple shadows inside the tent. Probably from the extra vampire ability.

"Sue, shut up... If somethings really out there, you dont want it knowing where you are." A male voice complained. I realized these people were half asleep. I walked around the tent, making no noise. I wanted to see if I could hold myself back. I didnt think about blood, and I didnt breath. I tryed to keep my mind clear. I walked around for a second, then stepted on a fallen branch. It made a loud sound, and suddenly all four heart beats were flying.

"Now do you belive us?" A girl asked. She was instantly shushed but one of the men.

I say the tent open and backed into the forest more. Two men walked out holding guns. They looked around.

One had pale skin and dark hair. He was wearing only baige trousers and black shoes. He was tall and musclar. But not as big as me. The othe was a bit more tan with blonde hair. He had a beer stained white wife beater on, and jeans. He had no shoes on. He was the same hight but had less muscle tone. They looked around and louded their guns.

"Do you see anything?" The blonde asked.

"No... maybe it was just the wind." The other said, lowering his gun. Two girls suddenly popped their heads out of the tent.

"Are you sure? It sounded like something was growling!" The dirty-blonde girl said.

"It could have been anything." He said calmly. In a way he reminded me of Carlise. He started to step back into the tent, but turnned when he heard a loud sound. I looked to and say the blonde had shot into the forest, facing my direction. I made a growling noise.

"Derek! What are you doing? Get in the tent now!" The other, which was probably John demanded in a whisper.

"No, man! Didnt you hear! I hit something! Cant you hear it? Its right in the forest!" He bragged while I growled. I looked down and saw a crushed bullet on my shoulder.

"Derek, get in now!" John demanded again. I growled loudly, mad that someone had tryed to attack me. Human or not.

They heard my growl and froze. Without breathing I was next to Derek in a second. I grabbed his throat from behind and drank him dry. I dropped his limp body and looked at the others. I wanted to breath and to drink them all but I knew Id feel guilty. John snapped out of his shock and pointed his gun towards me. I steped around the fire and slaped his gun out of his hands. I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. I threw him to the side I looked at the two girls in the tents opening. The girl with dark blonde hair had huge eyes and was watching me in fear, barly able to breath. She was hidding behind a girl with black hair who lookked like she was thirty trying to be dark haired girl, with heavy smugged make up trying to cover crows feet, looked at the dead man and screamed. She picked up a frying pan and hit me in the face with it. I growled loudly and bit into her neck. I dropped her body onto the dieing fire and saw the man crawl to the blonde woman. She was crying and he had put himself infront of her. I was going to kill them to, but guilt came as she resembled a mix of my mother, sister and Rosalie. I couldnt even imagine killing her... John might be easier to stomach. I backed away and threw the blonde man onto the now screaming fire.

I ran back into the woods and ended up at a river. I breathed, and finally tasted the blood. It was glorious and yet had a bitter after taste. I realized that it was the alcohol that had been in his system. It took every fiber of my being not to go back and kill the other two. I put my head in the water and scrubbed the blood out of my hair. And took of the shirt that was now just peices of thread hanging off my body. I dropped it in the river and watched as it swam away at top speed. I kept my pants on, and sat in the river. I sat back and relaxed, as the water cleaned off the blood. I still didnt know where I was, or which way to get back. I sank deeper into the water. It would have been freezing, expetially compared the the heat of the air, if I were still human. If I were still human the water would have probably been to strong for me to stay in one place. I sank deeper so that only my mouth and up, were not in the water. I blew some bubbles in the water, and patted around in the waves, of the current.

Suddenly I felt something slide aross my foot. I stopped blowing bubbles for a second, then I felt it again, but the other way. I sat up strait and looked into the dark water. I couldnt see anything, but then I felt it scale the side of my leg. I flipped over and looked to that side, but nothing was there. I growled loudly. With a large splash of water a large crocadile jumped out at me and snapped at my face. I grabbed it and its body flew side to side. I realized that I was probably the thing that attracked it, because the sent of blood in the water. I bit into in and drank it dry. I threw its body back into the river. I went under the water and followed its dead body under water. Just curious of where it would lead to. It went for a while, over rocks and under logs. By the time it had finally stopped, the water had got lighter. I looked up and say I was in a large lake , and the sky was purple. The lake was surrounded by many different kinds of trees. I saw a few other crocadiles swarm in on the dead one. I wonderd were aligators and crocodiles were most common. The same name kept hitting my mind. I ran out of the lake and held my breath incase I came across humans. I ran to an empty ranger staiton and read a sign on it. I was right about were I was. Florda.


	22. Chapter 23

I broke the window and grabbed a map. It had an 'You Are Here' circle on it. I couldnt understand which way was which though. I didnt know where to start. I jumped into the tini station and searched around until I found a compus. I did my best to mark down the way I would go, and put the compus in my pocket. I saw a small clock that said it was noon. The door swung open then and two police officers starred blankly at me. It took only a second for the burning to start, and before I knew it I was drinking them. I barly had time to taste it, but the warmth of their blood was flooding my throat. It tasted so good that I moaned. They tasted better then the ones in the forest. I hid there bodies and left a note saying that they were running away together. Knowing people from the south well enough to know they wouldnt want to know much more. I wonderd if people who were intrested in their own gender would ever be acsepted into the social world. I tryed to picture Rose as a man so I could see if I could put up with the thought, even for her. I kept seeing it the good way though. Im just not like that I geuss.

I ran north for a day and a half, only getting off track a couple times.

First I ran about four hours before I realized that I was in the wrong state then Id planned. Every time the sun shun threw the trees, my skin would shin, and blind anyone who could have been around. I got to a cloudier state. It was still bright out, but I just looked brighter, not shiny. I ran through the town and stole new trousers and sunglasses. I grabbed the first shirt I saw, which was a gray wife beater. I put the old cloths in a dumpster and walked threw town without breathing. I did end up eattin a women and two men on the way though. I was going to ask for directions but I saw an small poster with a picture on it of a missing person, a few towns over. I drank the woman who called over and asked if it was me. I felt guilty about my family and knew I couldnt control my thirst. I threw away the now blood soked shirt, and ran threw the woods. I ran for two more hours and arrived back in Tennissee by the time the sun had gone down. I was still lost. I had no idea where to go from here. I wanderd around, it was night so no one noticed that Id lost my shirt. For all anyone could tell, I was late from work. Most people would be asleep or going to bed around now. So they could wake up early in the morning. I walked until I was on a street that was vagly fermilliaur. I walked down it and flash backs of eatting here with my family on Sundays when I was a child. I knew this was about four towns away from my old house. This was were my grandparents had lived. I walked untill about 5am. I ran into the forest and hopped I wouldnt get lost again. I knew that people started to wake up now. And the sun would come up soon. Id been useing the roads so I could stay on track, and remember some old memories. I ran through the forest and found an old mapping house, that was used durring the Great War in the 1800s. There where still some old plans, and sceduals, tactics, names of deasesed soldiers, and their pay role. I looked at the names on the form showing whos family got payed for what. Id always loved history and this was a huge part of this country. I looked through the names on the list. It was ranked and orderd by age, from what I could tell.

The sheet had people at the age of 17 dieing in the war. I had to edmit. WHen it came to this war, I was on the side of the north, although Id never have told anyone it. My father and brothers would have ripped me to peices themselves if they had known that. But that war was to free people who should have been free to start with. I never told anyone I thought that way but to be honest, I was still mad we lost. Even if you disagree with somthing, pride can still step in.

I put the papers in my pocket, along with other items from this room. I grabbed a few presadentual forms, compus', pens, mapping charts, plans, anything I thought I could find intresting or sell in the future. This stuff would be worth a lot of money now, so later they had to be worth more. And what if the economy got worse? If I sold this stuff, I could keep my new family out of poverty, and maybe even help my old one.

I continued to run and stopped when I found to mountine lions. Im pretty sure they had just stopped doing 'something' so I figured, theyd had enough. I drank them and then found a caraboo. I found three bobcats and a horse. The horse tasted wierd. I was walking through the woods, when I heard something behind me. I flipped around growling to see a stranger, I knew in a way. It was the tall vampire form two or three days ago, but that still didnt stop me from growling.

"Hello, Emmett, was it?" He asked in a strange voice. The voice was familliar in a way, but I couldnt remember how.

"Yeah." I said plainly and croutched ready to attack.

"Im Jarriod. Its nice to finally meet you face to face." He greeted. I just nodded.

"Your a bit far from home, wouldnt you say." He observed.

"I got lost." I revealed with my head held high. He laughed and smiled. His smile looked a bit smug, as he looked over himself. He was wearing a black blaser, with matching trousers.

"I geuss that might happen. A newborns senses are all over the place. How long have you been lost?" He asked.

"Ummm, about 37 hours. Maybe more, maybe less." I informed him. He smiled wider.

"And they havnt come looking for you yet?" He continued.

"Maybe Im moving faster then they are." I assumed.

"Then, maybe you should try to stay in one area so they can catch up." He mused.

"How close am I to the house?" I asked. Something about him made me want nothing to do with him.

"Whos house?" He asked.

"The Cullens." I said through my teeth.

"Oh, Im not sure, but mine is much closer, if youd like to just go there and then call them." He offerd with a smile that made me growel.

"Why not." I followed behind, carefuly. I didnt trust him at all. I wanted to scream _Ill kill you! _or_ If you go near my family, Ill rip you to peices!_ I didnt know why so I kept my mouth shut.

We ran to his house. It was a large brown house that looked like any other house around, only with two floors. On the inside it looked like an old rich texan lived here. Fur pelts decorated the walls and floors, There was wooden furniture, and a record player at the side of the room. There was a small liquor cabnit, probably used for guests.

"Make yourself at home." He said as we walked in.

"Thank you." I said sturnly. I walked in and sat at a chair in the main room. Jarriod walked in and sat to my left, facing the fire place. He pulled out a cigar, and slammed his muddy boots onto the coffee table.

"Marielia!" Yell yelled in a visious voice.

In a few seconds an dark woman with black messed hair ran into the room with warm water, a cloth and a lighter. She lit his cigar and wiped off the table around his feet. He lifted his foot and slammed it back down. She jumped up with fear across her withering face. I was sitting up strait, glarring at this man. He took a drag of his cigar and blew it in her face. I growled. Nobody treated people like this, expetially a lady. It doesnt matter where she might be from. He looked at me casually as she started a fire. He smiled when he saw the angry look on my face.

"What? Little baby never seen a slave before?" He laughed, and I glarred at him. Im not even sure this was legal anymore. Sure they couldnt own or rent property, but they still had rights! He grinned wider.

"No! Dont tell me... Your not really... Are you a nergo lover?" He joked. The woman looked over at me, just tilting her head, she was still working on the fire. I growled. He threw a cup of the hot water at her, and she started working again. I snarled at him.

"Well, I hope daddy doesnt disown you. Im sure hes always wanted one of his own... But instead he got stuck with that hore you call a mother..." He grinned. At that point Id had enough. I jumped up and smashed the chair I was sitting in. I crushed a part of the table kicking it away from me. I stood over Jarriod, who stared at me with an expretionless emotion, but I could tell he was terrified. My fists were balled up and and I was barring my teeth. A small sound came from the other room.

"Opp, theres the telephone! Id better go get that. You sit back down." He instructed with releaf. He got up and ran to the other room. I sat down in a the chair that Marielia brought for me.

"Thank you." I said in a harsh tone. I was still mad that he was still breathing.

She nodded at me and smiled, not seeming to care that I had blood red eyes. It was aganising to hold my breath but I managed.

"Why do you do this?" I asked her.

"Because he told my children what he was... And that is not aloud. So I work for him and they may live." She said with an forren acsent, knowing what I ment. I remember being told about the law. No human can know about vampires.

She ran and picked up the tray shed brought in and hurried out. When she reached the door Jarriod splamed into her, spashing the water all over her. I jumped up imeadeatly growling. She looked at me with a sad, hopless expretion, and walked out as he laughed.

"Well that was the station... Its seems youve been pretty busy. Six missing people... two dead in the forest, two trumatised, and report of the homos leaving the force. I have to say, thats my favorite yet!" He laughed with a smug smile. I growled.

"Weres your phone? Id like to call my family now." I said in a bitter tone. If this man was to walk into my house, hed never be walking out.

"Oh, yes, of course." He laughed. He took me to the phone and dialed the number too slowly.

"Ahh its ringing." He mused as if it were a freaking merical.

I reached over and took the phone away. There was no way in hell I was letting him talk to them.


	23. Chapter 24

I held the phone to my ear and listened to it ring. It rang a few times then beeped.

"What happend?" I demanded.

"Did no one answer?" He asumed smuggly. "Maybe your right, they probably are just out looking for you... Or they are just going on with thier normal lives. I mean youve only been in thier home for what? A week?" He continued. I snarrled at him.

"Its my home too, now!" I defended.

"Oh ofcorse you are! You are just like any other _adopted_ child to them. That usually works out. But only if theres no other children who the parents love more... Hummm, well im sure they make it equal!" He assumed, with somthing else in his voice.

I thought about it. They had known Edward and Rosalie longer. And they hadnt killed as many people as me. I was a murderer by this point. No diffrence. And that was somthing they hated. Edward hadnt had Esme as a role modle, but since he did he was an angle. And the angle was thier darling daughter, I could see they loved. Shed only killed people, who would have killed others. Both Edward and Rosalie had been born middle class, and aimed for greatness. And I was barly making it through. The thought made me mad. I was getting rejected from their family because of my social class? This couldnt be true.

"Rosali-" I got cut off.

"I know, I know. Rosalie wouldnt lie to you like that. But of corse, you are a great body gaurd for her. When I was at thier house Esme mentioned you being able to gaurd her from the problems in life, or something along those lines, I wassnt really paying attention..." He babbled on. I didnt know how he knew what I was going to say. But I didnt care.

He gave me a look then continued. "I have to say though. You two do make a good couple... Better then her and Edward, if you ask me. I dont know what was going through Carlises head." He mused.

"What do you mean?" I caved.

"Oh! You dont know? Oh then never mind. Its just that Carlise mentioned them origanally being mates and all, but, sorry, I didnt know!" He revealed casually. I growled.

"They hate each other!" I defended.

"And why do you think? They still live in the same house!" He laughed. growled, but knew that made sence.

"And why would I care anyway. They protected me from the bear! The least I could do is protect them!" I snarled.

"And how do you know they hadnt been the ones to send the bear?" He laughed.

All of this was possible and it all made sense. But I choose to think against it.

"Why do you care anyway?" I challenged.

"Well, I just dont want to see you get hurt. You seem useful enough to keep around. Id hate for you to feel used." He grinned.

"No thanx. I think Ill be fine on my own." I stood up and stamped to the door.

"Wait Emmett! Id like you to stay. Theres someone Im sure youd like to meet!" He grinned with an evil complection.

"Ill meet them outside. This house makes me thirsty." I said and slammed the door. I ran strait to the forest and ate five birds and six deer. I ran until I found an old sent, that was fadded, but I was able to follow it. I got to an area knew okay and then knew my way back. I ran until I could smell the house. I saw my new, unfinished tree house, and someone standing under it. I saw long blonde hair and a red dress, that had been cut short. I ran up behind her and grabbed her in a giant bear hug. I spun her around. I flipped her around when she mad a growling noice. I whisperd 'Rose' and I faced her towards me, and kissed every part of her face that I could see. I pecked her nose, eyes, cheeks, forhead and mouth. I picked her up again and spun her around, kissing the side of her head. She was in obious shock and was like a statue. At first I wonderd if Jarriod was right. Maybe they didnt want me to come back. That would explain the shocked, pained look on her face. It looked like she was about to cry. I Put her down and kissed her hand, up to her shoulder. I kissed her nose and forehead, then put both hands on the side of her face. A sound was coming out of her throught. It was like she was choking on somthing.

"EMMETT!" She squeeled loud enough to make me cringe. She unfroze and threw her arms around my neck. She kissed the bottom of my cheek and was making sobbing sounds.

"I missed you so much! _Never_ leave me again!" She growled the word 'never'. I squeezed her tighter, lifting her off the ground. I spun her around once, then realized we had an audionce. I put her down, holding her to my side. Esme ran and hugged me.

"Its great to have you home." Carlise welcomed. Edward stood there smiling. I smiled widly.

"Where have you been? Where did you go?" Esme asked, almost demanding.

"I got lost hunting... And ended up in Flordia." I said, with a half joking tone. Rosalie took a step back looking at me. Then she turrned and slapped Edwards arm.

"I told you! And you didnt want to go looking for him!" She whined.

"I honestly didnt think vampires _could_ get lost!" He laughed at me.

"It doesnt matter! What matters is you are home!" Esme cheered. Rose ran back to me and kissed me. She leaned back and examind my face through narrowed eyes.

"_What_ exactly have you been hunting for?" She asked. Suddenly the rest of them were watching me. I grinned and giggled.

"I slipped." I smile with my hands at shoulder hight.

"How many?" Carlise asked, more serious.

"Ummm, 9... 10... 12? I cant remember." I confested. He gave me a sad look.

"I let two people go though!" I cheered proudly. Rosalie giggled and I threw my arm around her, and put my lips in her hair.

"Really? Well thats good I geuss." Carlise tryed.

I picked Rose up in my arms and she rapped hers around my neck. She kissed my cheek and giggled.

"Your going to be so whipped." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I can call her by my old girlfriends name. I think im the one getting away with stuff here!" I laughed.

He laughed and I ran her inside. I kissed her forhead and put her on my bed. I opened my drower. She said my name and I turnned my head. She reached out her hand and I took it. She pulled me to her. I landed over her and we both lauhed. I cupped her face and kissed her.

"I love you." She said. Then she pulled off her dress and I smiled. I lent down and kissed her again, and moved my lips to her callor bone.

"I love you." I said against her skin. I kissed her callor bone while I moved my hands up her body. I kissed her shoulder and pulled off her bra. She smiled and rapped her arms around my neck. I moved my handsover her silky white chest and kissed her throat. I growled and she moaned. Her leg went around my hip, and she moved one hands to my trousers and undid them. She grabbed me, and I growled. She moved her hand back and forth, and it felt so good. It was like I was finally getting rid of all pain, and all stress, and releif. I put my mouth on her chest and she gasped.

"I love you, so much!" I gasped against her skin. She smiled widly. I pulled off her underwear to her knees, then ripped them off. I slid my hand up her thy until I reached my destanation. It was wet and suprisingly warmer that the other parts of her body. It wasnt too much warmer, but still. She gasped loudly. I pulled away from her hands and into her. She gasped loudly, then screamed "Oh god! Oh my god! _EMMETT!"_ I moved my hips back and forth as fast as I could. It felt so good. I was almost at my max, but kept going. She screamed my name louder then last time, then I got even wetter from her. It was a second later I shot inside her. She lauhed and screamed again.

"Oh GOD! Faster Emmett, Faster!" She screamed with pleassure in her voice. I went faster and she panted and almost went limp. I kissed her and held her chest to my body. "Gahhhh!" She screamed loudly almost every five seconds. She suddenly got wetter then ever, and it made me go again. I slowed down, but kept going. I went deeper and she clung to me with her eyes closed.

"Oh my god Emmett! Oh my Gahh! Emmett!" She sighed with hardly any air. I turrned and I flipped her onto my front. She layed on my chest, kissing my throat as she moved her hips in a raggid mostion. It felt amaing. There were no possible words to discribe the plessure. She kissed up to my ear and kissed it twice.

"Emmett, I love you so much!" She whisperd in my ear, only slowing down a little bit, as she got me wetter, from her core. She leaned up strait and started hoppin up and down. It made me growle and grab the bed. It wassnt discribable, and I couldnt hold myself back. I flipped her back over and sucked her neck, she gasped, and I moved my hips as far and fast as I could. She screamed louder then Id ever heard, but it didnt slow me down. I growled loudly and bit into her neck. She screamed louder then I thought could be possible. I grabbed the cracked bed posts and pulled in farther, braking the bed and cracking the wall. I held my self in her as deep as I could go until she finished screaming with plessure. She got wetter then controled then wetter again and again. She screamed every two seconds and I relaxed after exploding in her a few more times.


	24. Chapter 25

I layed ontop of her as she sat there panting and gaging with plessure. She would scream and grabbed my hair and I felt her keep getting wet on my knee, which was in between her thys. I smiled and bent down to were my knee was and sucked like if she was a human, and I wanted her blood, And blew like I had with the bubbles. She screamed and growled. I heard cracking as her fingures bent threough the wall the bed was against. She screamed each time I blew air into her.

"_Emmett!_ OH GOD! EMME-! LaAAhha!" She screamed. "Oh _GOD_ Emmett! Your my freaking hero!"

I smiled. I put a finger into her and two others followed. She was panting and wet. I tryed to put four in and she screamed. "YES EMMETT! OH FUCK!" She screamed in a high pitched squeel. I tryed pushing my large hand in, and she screamed so loud I heard something brake. She was so wet that a milkshake could have been poured on me and I couldnt tell the difference. I was barly to my knockles when it was all she could take. She flipped over, her back stuck in a part arch. She sat on my chest and bent down, her back facing me. Id never felt so complete and close to someone. She bent her head down and rapped her mouth against me. She sucked like I had, maybe better. In a second Id exploded in her mouth, but she didnt seem to notice. She licked my tip and played with my balls. She growled and moved her wet body up and down my chest. I put a fingure on my chest and when she found it, she scubbed it on her self. She screamed on me and I pulled her off with some ease. I turnned her to face me and exploded on her back. I looked at her naked body which was enough to make me explode once more. She had perfectly perky, round soft breasts, and her curves went all over her godlike body.

"Fuck, How do you do that?" I asked her.

"Do what?" She said half curious.

"Look so damb gorgious, all the time! Your the sexiest daime I might have ever met!" I said. She smiled and I spread her legs again. I threw myself in there and gasped with plssure. "Oh god! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" She baged. I did as she wanted. Her arms were up and I held them there with one hand. I loved her more now then ever. I felt closer to her then ever, and I wanted more of her.

I pushed in holding her hips with my free hand.

"Oh my god!' I panted.

I bent down and kissed her with my hand now holding her neck. I started to slow down and go in as deep as I could, streching out her legs more, forcively. I slid my other hand down her arms and held her neck, like the other. Every kiss would get cut short by her panting. Shed either pant wordless pleasure or my name. I smiled against her mouth.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, still going in and out.

"You, why?" She looked cunfused, but squeeled a second later, as she came again.

"'Cause I just realized Edward will probably be thinking that too." I lauhed. She went still for a minute then sighed.

"No hes not in the house." She comfermed. I put my mouth to her throat and sucked it. She arched a part of her body up, and she screamed with joy. I slid my other hand down the her entrence and joined with my part. She screamed and laughed. I moved faster and we both got wetter.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my goooo- D!" She squeeled. I felt her get wetter, on my hand.

"Oh god! Please! Gimme a second!" She bagged, hardly able to get the words out. I immeaditly jumped out. And watched her eyes close as she panted, braking the mattrece while clawing onto it. Her chest bounced up and down, as I sat over her stomach. She sprung wet jets of liquid out of her core, and panted. It was like she was having several delayed orgasms at over and over. Soon she opened her eyes, which looked like they had a pained but happy look in them. I kissed her eye lids. She watched me, then grabbed my erection and rubbed it. My head flew back from the feeling. It was again, like Id been in a vise, and I was finally out of it. I looked down at her and she bent her head down to me and put me in her mouth. It was better and faster then I could possibly imagaine. I groaned and growled,

"Fuck! Just like that, baby!" I growled in pleasure. She licked the tip in circles. She moved her tounge faster then light probably. I felt a clogging feeling going down my front, and then I blew in her mouth, again. She grinned at me and make a preformance of cleaning me off with her tounge. Her eyes had gone black by this point. I assumed mine had too. She suddenly bit down on me and I yelled grabbing her hair and pulling her back. I layed on top of her, holding her neck down, and growling. It only took me seconds to realise what I was doing. I let go, and kissed her cheek slowly. She kissed my nose and rubbed my chest. She bent back down and started again. I moaned and growled. After my release she sat up and pushed me onto my spread her legs over my stomach. She held her hands on my chest and and looked strait into my eyes. I rested my hands on her hips.

"I love you, Em. And I want to make you happy... I want to make so very happy, the happiest person on the planet." She put her hands on my cheek.

I didnt know what to say. I was happy. I was as happy as anyone could possibly be. I didnt even know how it was possible to be as happy. If I hadnt known any better, Id say I had died, and found some way into heaven. I moved my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer, leaving her her forehead to rest on mine. She smiled and kissed my lips. She slid her hands down my chest slowly, and her mouth slowly followed. She pecked down my chest, stomach and then lower. She kissed along my wang and licked the tip. It felt so good, I was already feeling the ball of warmth about to explode out of me. I looked back, flying my head back.

"Oh god! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Shit! Oh _GOD!_" I gaged out in plessure.

I exploded in her mouth again, twice this time. She cleaned my tip with her tounge.

"Oh _fuck _I love you, baby!" I screamed out. She laughed. I exploded once again and screamed in plessure. I threw her back, onto her back and I plunged into her, without delay. She screammed out and She scratched holes in the walls. She sreamed and begged for more. She got wetter every few seconds, and got tighter and tighter.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck it! Fuck! Oh freaking god!" She sreamed as if she was a murder victum. I exploded again and she laughed and cheered. I stayed inside her and kissed her neck. He mouth was lined with venom as she huffed and puffed. She was gripping onto my hair, and starting to close her legs. Her knees were banging my side, with a trembling motion. Her body was trembling in the same motion.

"Do it... Oh oh god... Like that... oh my... _EMMETT YOUR A FREAKING_ GOD!" She panted. I bit into her neck again, smiling. She reached down and grabbed the base of my cock. She was like a lowing river, that only stopped every few minutes. She got wetter and wetter and just wouldnt stop. I howled at the plessure and bit down harder. She screamed louder and threw her arms back. It looked like she was about to go crazy. Her arms were shaking above her head and the rest of her body was riggid. I pulled away and layed next to her, holding her head to my chest. She layed with her body on the side of mine. She was closing her eyes again and trembling. I put my hand between her thys, just to feel the warmer wetness, Id been expecting. I rubbed my hands up her thy and tickled her core. She made a squeeling sound and closed her eyes tighter. She clawed into my chest and rubbed her front against my body. She made moaning sounds and pushed her face into my shoulder.

It was a few minutes before either of us spoke. Or she even opened her eyes. She kissed my shoulder.

"Emmett..." She started. "Emmett..." She repeated. "How the hell do you do that?" She asked. I laughed and smiled at her. I turrned over her and kissed her shoulder. She suddenly jumped back onto my chest.

"I want more." She demanded flattly. The part of my chest that she was sitting on, got wetter and I laughed. I was so happy that we didnt need sleep. I could do this for the rest of our lives. And hoppfully Id get a chance to. She was honestly the best thing and most important thing in my life. She was the best Id ever had. I wanted nothing more then to spend every second with her like this. It was like a large weight had been lifted of my shoulders after years on pain. I finally had everything. She was the perfect everything. I growled at her loudly, and she leant away from my neck. She gave me a questioning look, and I grabbed my throat. The burrning was enough to take my attention away from the goddess who wanted me.

"Oh, okay, come on." She said with a sadder expretion. She grabbed my hand and in a second I had pants on. She threw shoes in my direction and a black wife beater. She ran and put on a quick yellow sundress and matching shoes. Looking at her almost made my trousers shrink. We ran out of the room and into the living room. It took us a few seconds to tell, the house was empty.


	25. Chapter 26

We looked around the house and noticed that nobody had been here in a while.

"How long were we up there?" Rosalie asked.

"I forget." I relpied.

"Okay it was more then two days." She informed me, in a matter of fact tone. She opened the curtin and the bright light made us both shine. Not from the sun but the white sky, made us look whiter then white.

"Lets hunt." Rose took my hand and we ran to the forest. The day was very bright. Brighter then usual. I think it was about to rain. We ran for a bit, then drank a couple mooses and a pack of wolves. We ran strait through a group of deer, leaving none alive and laughed at jokes, or things we saw we thought were funny. I held her hand when I could, and I hugged her when ever I got the chance. She stepped back and watched when I fought a bear, and drank anything.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked her after I drained two mountine lions.

"Ofcourse not why?" She frowned her eyebrows.

"You stand back, or stand behind a tree, when ever I drink somthing." I informed her. She got a look on her face, then answerd.

"I just thought it would be easier for you that way." She promised.

"I wouldnt hurt you Rose." I vowed in a strong voice. I couldnt even stand thought of her pain. The momories of each time I had, made my stomach curl over.

I grabbed her neck and put my forhead to hers. "I love you, Rose." And kissed her. Our lips moved perfectly together, until she giggled.

"You better be talking about me!" She joked, I laughed. I pinned her to a tree and kissed her throat, while running my hand up her arm. She made a mumbling sound of plessure. Her leg bounced up and she rapped both around my waist. I held her by her thys, and led my hands up her dress. She giggled, and pulled my neck closer to hers. I snapped around at the small of fresh blood. I saw a small baby bear, with a bleeding paw. I ran and grabbed it, snapping its neck so it didnt suffer. I looked back to Rose who was against the tree still. She had no emotion on her face, but I could see the saddness in here eyes. It suddenly hit me that she wassnt used to not being the center of attention. I speeded over to her, still holding the bear. I scratched its paw, opening it wider then it was before, and grabbed Roses wrist. She cringed under my touch, and I looked to her eyes and she looked up at me. I pulled her wrist back closer to my chest and put the blood onto her hand, up her arm, to her shoulder. She gave me a questioning look and I grinned. Id never even thought of this, human or vampire, but I knew this was the way to quench my thirst, while keeping Rosalie the center of my eye. I pulled her arm up to my mouth and licked the blood off her arm. She smiled at me, clearly seeing my attemt. Personaly I dont know what would be so fun aboout this. It felt like a waist of blood but if this is what made her happy, id put up with it. She giggled and I finished the animal. I felt something on my arm, and looked to see Rosalie moving her hand up my arm. She slowly grabbed the animal, not leaving my eyes. I growled as she pulled it away to throw it to the side. She grabbed my wrist and slammed me against the tree. I never stopped looking in her eyes as she pulled down my trousers.

"Oh god!" I yelled as she pulled down my underwear and got onto her knees. She grabbed onto me and put her mouth onto me.

"Oh god!" I gasped at the plessure. It didnt take long for me to be ready to explode. I clawed into the tree trunk and banged my head against it, denting it. She sucked for about five minutes, maybe more then she let go after over flowed her mouth with... exitment. She stood up doing up my pants, and wiping her mouth on them. She rapped her arms around my neck.

"Did I mention that I love you?" She asked with a smile.

"Haha you love me! Eww, coodies!" I joked in a childlike tone. She laughed and kissed me.

I hugged aroung her waist. And lent down to kiss her.

"You dont think that cub had a mother, do you?" She asked suddenly.

"Nahh, im pretty sure it was brought by a storke." I joked. She raised her eyebrow.

"Im serious." She grinned.

"So am I." I assured her. She rolled her eyes and jumped out of my arms. "I want to kill the mother. I dont want it to spend its life looking for its baby. You go that way and Ill go that way." She pointed out directions. I pulled her close to me and gave her a suductive smile.

"Fine, but your gunna miss out! On a lot!" I prompt. She looked like she was making a life or death dicision. But dicided to find the bear. I ran in the direction she wanted, and soon heard a womans foot steps behind me. They were soft and almost hard to hear. I laughed.

"Change your mind hu? What makes you think im _that _easy?" I joked and ran faster. She kept up with ease, which I didnt know she could do. I laughed and stopped pulling out my arm to catch her as she ran by, and flipped her onto the grass of a clearing. All I could see was her blonde hair rapped around her face and her pale hands on my shoulders. I could see a part of her smile but closed my eyes, put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her. I was laying ontop of her kissing her, but it felt off and a bit wrong. I growled at the currling of my stomach. It wasnt like the times before. It was a painful, hateful pain that I felt the need to kill. I opened my eyes to see I wassnt acctually kissing Rosalie. This was a strainger, She looked like someone I knew, but I couldnt put a name to face. She had bright red eyes and blonde hair, that went just below her shoulders. She put her hands on my face.

"Emmett." She whisperd with a happy smile. She leaned closer and kissed me again. I imedeatly leaned away and struggled to remember where I knew her from. Was she my mother? No my mom had red hair and wouldnt kiss me like that. My sister? No my sister had my hair colour, and was much younger then her. Then this girl was about my age. I tryed to remember and but could only see a few old friends. Then her face and name popped into my head.

"Elizabeth." I whisperd in shock. Beth was back... and now a vampire? This couldnt happen! It wouldnt! This must be gods way of stealing my life because I knew thats what she'd be doing here. Savatageing Rose and my relation ship.

"Ohh, happy to see me are you?" She smiled while putting her hand in my pants. Id had a boner from Rosalie and was now gunna pay for it. I jumped up and turrned to see what Id feared. Rose was standing at the edge of the forest starring at us, with a mix of expressions on her face. Anger. Hatred. Saddness. Betrale. Love. Fear. And mainly shock. She was starring at Beth, laying on the ground, and me standing starring at her with a hopless expretion. She made a noise. I couldnt tell if it was a growl or cry. She looked like she was going through a thousand ideas on what to do next. She made another noise and Beth walked up to me and rested a hand on the back of my shoulder and one on my chest.

"Whos this baby?" She asked me. I wanted to turn and glare at her but I couldnt turn away from Rosalies sad, hurt face. I wanted to stab myself. Stab myself, bring myself back to life and do it again. She tryed to say something but gaging sounds came out. If she could cry, she'd be on the ground surrounded by a puddle or tears. I wanted to scream that this girl beside me was nothing, less then nothing, and that she was my life and future. But nothing came out. And if not bad enough, Beth rubbed her hand down my chest to circle my crotch.

"Hey babe, wana show this tramp what you _really_ like?" She asked with a suductive voice. I growled and Rose looked even more hurt. She was now glarring at Beth, with her teeth barring. She growled, and for the first time in my existance, I physically pushed her away from me. Id never hit a girl, but this was pretty much it. She stummbled back.

"Rose! I swear to god! I love you with all my heart and everything I am! Shes lieing! Please listen to me! I barley even remember who she is!" I vowed, with pain and hoplessness. She snapped in my direction and shut her mouth. She glarred at me with pure hatred. It looked like she was going to say something, but then turrned and ran into the forest.

"Rose! ROSALIE!" I screamed. I was about to followed when satin grabbed my arm.

"Wow, thank god that little buzz kill is gone, right! It was so sweet of you to _pretend_ to care. And that last little speach... Almost broke my heart." She complemented.

I glarred at her.

There was a million things I wanted to say. I wanted to rip her to pieces. I wanted to have her stoned or burned. I wanted her to suffer.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL MYSELF! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!" I threatened her. She looked a bit scared then straitened out.

"That was honesty. We belong together. We were made for each other. Thats why you went missing... So did I. Your lucky I stepped in when I got the chance or that could have gotten ugly!" She cheered casually.

"I dont care who you are! I dont _Want_ to know who you are! I dont want or need you in my life! I need her! I want her! Shes all I care about and you may have just ruined it! Are you mentally desterbed? We have to have you fixed or something! I belong with her! Im hers! End of this story!" I growled in a stern voice. She laughed.

"Oh Emmett. Youve always been so dalotional! Like you could really get her! Like it or not, im the best your ever going to get! Im all you deserve! We both know it! She will never love you! Shell never care! Shes just some heartless bitch you got the chance to..." I didnt let her finish. I knew well enough that I didnt deserve her, That the best I could have ever hopped for would be Beth. But I had a chance and I was not stopping until I had her. I pinned Beth to a tree by the neck, growling.

"Dont _ever_ speak that way about her! You are the used up hore that needs to be a bitch to feel wanted! Fuck out of my life and _never_ come back!" I warned in a growled tone. Id never spoken to a women like that, but I couldnt stop myself. I threw her to the ground and ran towards the house. I growled loudly when I heard foot steps behind me.

I ran into the house and my body, heart, and soul crashed to the ground when I saw Rosalie cuddled on the coach with Esme. She was crying into Esmes shoulder. Carlise was almost infront of Rosalie and Edward closest to me. in the same way. They all looked at me when I walked in. Edwards face was crunched up like he was looking for somthing. I wanted to fall to the floor and die a painful, slow death, hoping to make her happy. Beth ran in the house after me and Edward and Carlise glarred at me. Esme starred in shock.

"Puppy-bunch, do you wanna intouduce me to you family?" She asked, clinging to my arm. Edward glarred at us with hatred across his face. I looked at him. _Get rid of her! Get her out of my life! I thought she was Rose from the hair! I hate_ her! I tryed to explain in my head. He strarred at her then grabbed her arm and pulled her arm and dragged her out.


	26. Chapter 27

I starred at Rose, who was being protected by her parents. She was gaging out words I didnt understand.

"I didnt do anything with her Rose! I didnt even know who she was! Shes just a bitch from my human life! I hate her! I hated her before, and so much more now! I want to die for you pain, and I want you to know that its pointless! Please listen to what I have to say!" I begged. She looked up at me. Her eyes looked sad and whenshe saw me they were mad. She sat up strait and gave Esme a look. Esme jumped up and left with Carlises, both giving me a last look before exiting. She turnned her head to look back at he.

"Rose, Im..." I started.

"DONT _EVER _CALL ME THAT! IM MAME TO YOU!" She road at me. I was honestly terrified. I fell to my knees. "I DONT FUCKING CARE HOW _SORRY_ YOU ARE! THIS IS NOT ABOUT THAT! ITS NEVER ABOUT THAT! ITS ABOUT WHAT YOU DID! YOU USED ME EMMETT! You used me! And if thats not bad enough... _That_ little harlet was what you choose! I _hate_ you, Emmett! I dont care what you did! Whats done is done!" She growled bitterly. I understood, but also wonderd why she cared so much. I didnt use her! I didnt understand why sorry was meaningless to her, and I didnt know how to fix this. That last part killed me. She hated me. She did. And Beth was why. I had finally had the perfect life and she stole it away.

"I thought it was you!" I defended, through her protests. "I saw blonde and girl, and you were all I could think about. Your all I _ever _think about! Without even seeing her it felt wrong! When I saw her I stopped. I swear! It took everything to remember her! I hated her since I was eight, and shes been haunting me! Im so sorry, but _nothing_ happened!" I promesed.

"How the hell am I supposed to belive that! You were gone for two days! You could have met her then! Came back used me and went back to find her! You are a repulsive person Emmett! I belive _nothing_ that you are telling me! Get the hell out of my life and return when I can burn you to ash!" She growled.

"Now! Kill me now if you want! I will not live without you! If thats what makes you happy, rip off my head! Tear out my limbs! Whatever makes you smile again!" I promised on my knees infront of her. She looked almost suprised at what I had said. Then she glarred at me again.

"Mona Lisa was smiling, but that doesnt mean she was happy! It means she put on a happy face so she could be put into siciety! I dont want to smile! I want to trust!" She growled bitterly at me. She turrned her head and crossed her arms. At that, it all clicked in. All the reasons for this out burst.

"I love you! Im not him!" She looked at me when I said that. "Im nothing like him! Id kill myself before considering hurting you! I want to die now! I dont want to watch you in this pain! No matter how pointless it is! Ill let you kill me if you want! The same way you did him! But I will not beg for mercy! Ill take it! Because Id deserve it. Id apoligize, meaning every word! I wouldnt try to hide the pain. I let you bring more, as long as it made you happy! Im sorry. Im so sorry. Nothing did happen. I always intended on staying here for as long as you wanted me here. Which I prayed was forever! I was willing to do it as your brother! I ment nothing, towards you, unless you wanted. Please forgive me!" I begged. She starred at me in shock, then dopped to my level. She put her hands on my cheeks. And looked into my eyes. She took a hand back and slapped me. Then she put it back on my cheek. I slowly looked back to her. That hit actually hurt! I think my face may have cracked.

"Please Mame, may I have one more." I said with a smile. She let out a laugh and kissed me. I rapped my arms around her body and pulled her in. She leaned back out after a second.

"I dont know if I want you back again..." She started.

"I told you so!" We heard a loud female voice yell. Beth and Edward walked in and she skipped to my side.

"Your not good enough for her." She told me again. Rose stood up and matched her hight.

"No hes not good enough for me..." She said sourly, then punched Beth in the face. Beth steped back a few steps. "But thats what makes him perfect for me!" She growled and hit her again. Beth growled and lunged at Rosalie who tucked away from her. Edward stood infront of me when I was about to attack Beth. I looked at him and he shook his head. I stood and watched, mad. I hatted the thought of Rosalie in pain or danger. She grabbed Beths neck and threw her against the wall.

"Dont _ever_ even think about my man like that again! Hes mine, and always will be!" She snarled. It made me feel happy and safe that shed said that. It was like I was about to be eatten by another bear, when she was made. And her happiness stopped it. I was affraid that she would leave me. That my life would be gone. But this would hurt more then death. I also couldnt belive I was able to adress how I felt. My human self would kill me.

Beth stood up, in a shaky pattern.

"You know your right. You are perfect for each other. You are to good for him in life, But you, you will never satisfy him like I did! Never!" She laughed in a cocky voice. It reminded me of someone who was drunk. She moved her hips in a suductive circle. Rosalie growled and went to punch Beth, who ducked and kicked her stomach. Rosalie flew across the room, and landed on her back. I growled and Beth laughed. Rose jumped up and slapped her a few more times. Beth grabbed Roses throat and held back her hands. She growled and went to bite her neck. You couldnt tell from her face, but her eyes showed she was scared. Edward moved and I growled lunging for Beth. I grabbed the back of Beths neck and ripped her away from my angle. I caught Rose in my arms and she smiled with releif. I grinned and winked at her. I stood strait and crouched in front of Beth who was ready to attack. She jumped at me and I grabbed her neck throughing her to the floor, me landing over her. I held her arms over her head.

"You idiot! Shes shit! I could have given you everything!" She growled knowing what I was going to do.

"Aparently, shit is everything to me!" I growled not really knowing what I was saying. I bit her throat and pulled off her head. I stood up and looked at Rosalie who was watching me with glowing eyes. After a second of silence, she ran up and rapped her arms around my shoulders, kissing me.

"Im so sorry." I repeated.

"Dont. Never be sorry! Im sorry! I should have lisened!" She cryed aainst my mouth. We kissed for a second, then a farmilliar smell filled my nose. Burning vampire. I looked up and saw Edward terring and tossing the peices of Beth into a fire he had started. I hugged Rose to my chest, and kissed her hair. I grabbed her hand and streched across the sofa. She came and sat beside my chest, leaning down to put her hands on my cheeks.I put my arm under my head and shut my eyes. She leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you" She said then layed next to me, resting her head on my chest, and closing her eyes too. I kissed her hair and pulled her closer with my other arm. We layed there until the burnning was back in my throat. I made a noise at the back of my throat. And Rose looked up. She kissed my throat and Edward walked in. We both sat up as he threw a peice of wood onto the fire.

"Ill take you hunting. You know, some brotherly bonding time." He said with a grin.

"Im scared." I said honestly looking from him to Rosalie, who was laughing.

"Dont worry, just get dressed." He laughed. walking out. I looked down and saw My pants were torn and shirt was shredded. I walked up stairs and changed. When I walked out Rose was sitting on my bed. She looked up at me, and held out her arms. I walked over and picked her up in a hug, as she rapped her arms around my shoulders. She kiss the base of my neck.

"Im going to miss you so much." She complained. I kissed her cheek and moaned from the burning and a tingle in a lower place. She looked down the length of our bodies and grinned at me. She nelt down, and undid my brown belt.

"No induendo!" A growl came from down stairs. I glarred in the dirrection of the sound. Rose looked for a second then stood up while rubbing me. It felt so good I wanted to scream. I felt like my knees were about to give out.

"Gahhhh!" I gasped flipping her onto the bed. She smiled and kissed me holding my hair with the hand that wassnt busy. I could barly hold my self up. I wanted to drop, and my arms acctually started to hurt. I held her face closer to mine, and used my other hand to pull off her dress. She groaned and I growled. Suddenly I felt releif and looked down to see Id exploded onto her stomach. I was about to apolagize when there was a nock at the door. I growled and got up. I started to walk towards the door.

"Emmett?" I turned to see Rosalie sitting on the bed. "I love you." She said with a sweet voice.

I smiled and walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too." I said simply.

"And you can call me by my name again." She smiled.

"Good, 'cause I love your name." I smiled and then turnned to leave.


	27. Chapter 28

I opened the door to see Edward. He was silent and just turnned and ran out. I followed and in a few seconds we were miles away. He was much faster then Rose and I personally liked that. We found a few cougars and twelve deer. I saw a bear and played with it until it died. After I was done draining it, I looked back to see Edward standing a few feet away from me. I growled at him, not expecting that. He lauhed.

"Im not scared of you!" He laughed at me. "And I doubt you'd try to kill me."

That reminded me of when I had first thought of killing him. Why and how dumb the thought was. I rememberd not even knowing why that would bother me.

"Are you serious!" He laughed, with some disgust in his voice. "You thought that Rosalie and I were mates? How? Why?" He asked.

"Umm, well you to spent time together, and you... Im not really sure why." I edmited.

"If that was all it took, then everyone would be acting like rabbits, twenty-four-seven." He laughed.

_Yeah it was a dunb thought._ I said in my head. And he laughed. That reminded me he could read my mind. He could have clearafied.

"When you first became a vampire, all that was showing from your mind was blood lust. You and Esme are the same like that. Your mind was blocked by the idea of drinking blood until you got distracted. With Rose, it lasted about fortie-five minutes. The second she belived she was alive, or whatever we are, all she thought about was revenge." He answerd my internal question. "The first thing I heard from your mind was..." He trailed off. _Vergin. I _thought with a grin. "Yes, that." He said with an annoyed tone.

I laughed and we ran into a field with eight bobcats. I drank six and he had two.

"So, when will my eyes go like yours?" I asked.

"After your newborn stage starts to were off." He answerd.

"Will my strength were off too? I asked sadly. I enjoyed being stroner then everyone else.

"I dont think so. You have killed a traned fighter, who was built as a bodygaurd, and a vampire younger then you. And she was stronger then you might think. Its not that often anyone can get the better of Rosalie. She will always find a way to win, even if she has to lose a limb in the prosses. I think strength might be a gift to you. So I would imagine it sticks." He explained.

"What do you mean he was built as a bodygaurd for his maker. I couldnt get close enough to his mind, but I think I know who it was. He had the ability to share someones thoughts and thats why he was made. Its also why it sounded like two voices were comeing out of his mouth." He explained.

I didnt know how he had that information, but I didnt really care.

"And what do you mean Rosalies hard to beat?" I continued.

"Shes tough and determined. She refuses to look weak or easy. I have to admire part of that, but somethimes it gets out of control with her. She doesnt want to look like shes easy to push around." He explained.

That made me wonder why she would always stay away while hunting. If she didnt want to look weak, why would she do that?

"She doesnt trust men who are drinking." He answerd my thought in a flat voice.

"Have you ever seen her fight before?" I couldnt picture her fighting or killing. Today was the only time Id ever seen her mad.

"Yes, a few times acctually. She is like a megnate to villance. In the last two years shes fought and killed four vampires and injurd three. They just insulted her. She killed one that was planning on killing her friends baby, and two that came for revenge. On the way here she killed one that made a joke about her being fat, and never having a chance to change that. She actually pinned me once." He revealed.

"What? When? Why?" I laughed.

"You have a little sister, have you ever complemented her hair?" He asked.

"Umm, no, I just used to poke at it." I said remembering, all the times I made a joke about something she did or wore, now wishing I haddnt. I didnt want her to think thats what I thought about her.

"Yeah, I did the same. Shes really obsesed with her apearence. The only reason she didnt kill me is because im her brother and Esme would get mad." He laughed. I could understand that. Id only been here about two weeks and had already seen her look in the mirror about a thousand times. She would fix her hair or play with her outfit.

"Esmes gotten anoyed a few times. She has actually locked us in the same room, for days until we spend time together, in a nice way. Rose would always spend the time glorifing herself until we did what she wanted. And what she wanted _always_ demascualted me." He remignised.

"Like tea partys, dress up, putting make up on you, dressing you up, doing your hair until you always want it short, colouring your nails, and then crying to your mother if you say you dont like it..." I assumed remembering my sister doing that to me.

"Haha, yes, exactly!" He laughed in agreement. We spent the time we were not hunting, laughing about what our sisters had done. It was weird. The more I heard about her faults, and what shed done, the more I loved her.

"What did she usually think about?" I asked after drinking a moose.

"When she was still human, she would literly put herself in the mindset that she was already married, and where ever she went, she pictured herself with her children. Even before she met Royce. After she met him, all she did was wait and plan the wedding." He told me.

"Oh." I felt mad again. It was becoming clear enough that the reason she hated this life was because her life would always stay the same. And she wanted it to change. I wished I could go back in time and change what had happend. I wanted to at least kill him before he could do what he did.

"Did you know that he was like that? That he would do that?" I asked, realizeing he could have read his mind. He hessitated and thought through his answer. That was a smart idea because I was now etting mad at him.

"I knew he was like that, but never thought he would do that." He edmited with his head down.

"Whats the difference? Did he plan on being a good husband?" I growled.

"He thought he would be. But he also didnt know what a _good_ husband was." He said, with pain in his voice. I dont think he'd ever thought of it this much, but now he was.

"And what would have happend if they _did_ get married? What would have happend then? Do you really think she would be any better off?" I snarrled.

"Not really." He answerd.

"Then why didnt you try to stop her? Or tell her that he was that kind of a person?" I demanded.

"I didnt think she would listen. Or belive me at all." He defended.

"So you didnt even try! You had the ability to stop it all and you didnt even take the chance! Have you ever heard other people think like him?" I growled now thinking about the other women in my life.

"I have. But I dont belive in killing people." Was his only response. I starred at him in shock.

"Killing one person is worst, then letting him live on and kill, who knows how many others? Destroy how many families and lives?" I asked.

"He was honestly the first in a while I let live." He said after a moment of thought.

"And how did that work out?" I asked.

"She knew he wasnt perfect. She told herself he was but there were always glimps of doubt in her mind. He would say something or do somthin and she would see his imperfections. Nobody would have guessed he did what he did. And she thought that the imprfections were exitment showing, that he was trying to hide. She had herself convinced of that. I know her well enough to know she would have thouht she could at least make him perfect. When she was changed she was ashamed of herself, and repressed all the doubt shed had in him. She only rememberd the ood. So she didnt feel so dumb, I think. I did ask her if Id told her not to marry him, if she would listen, and she agreed that she wouldnt have." He informed me.

"Would she of, if you'd told her what you were. What you could do?" He snapped his head to look at me.

"I never thought of that. But it is illegal for humans to know what we are." He thought outloud.

"Who would know? Would she really say "Hey, Im not marring you because a vampire told me you were a douche"?" I asked. I wanted to go back to my old house and watch out for my sister. I knew I couldnt control myself though. But I wanted to make sure that no one she met was like Royce. I wanted to make sure that my family would be well off enough to survive without me.

"Royce is a girls name." I told Edward who laughed.

"Its the name of a baby girl!" Edward agreed. "And I can help you with that, if youd like."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Get them what they might need to survive. You can deliver it too, if you would like. You managed to not kill two people in the forest. Although I heard they were sent to court and judged with insanity." He clearified.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said.

"Ill go get Carlise and Esme. We can send in a report saying your body was found, so they dont need to look... and If you dont mind, I think we should change the way you died, I dont know many families who want to hear bear attack." He said.

"That makes sense. Say I over dosed or somthing. Its not plessant but death rarly ever is." I said, and he chuckled.

"Ok, Ill meet you at the house later. Are you thisty still?" He mused.

"No Im good." I anounced. We said goodbye then ran into the forest. I ran back towards the house. All I could picture was Rosalie when I smelt a fermilliar sent. It wasnt blood but a vampire. One who I really hated, And hated more now knowing he was at my house alone with Rosalie. I ran into the house and saw them sitting aross the coffee table from each other, laughing. When I walked into the house, fastly both Rosalie and Jarriod looked at me. She smiled and stood to welcome me with a hug.

"Hey baby!" She said, while hugging me. She kissed my neck and led me to loveseat she was sitting on. I sat down and she sat beside me. I put my arm around her and put my hand on her stomach. She cuddled up to me and hugged my side.

"Hello, Emmett." He said, across the table.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I just wanted to check in and make sure you made it back alright. And I wanted to make sure you didnt get lost again." He smiled. And Rose smiled at us both. He turnned and returned her smile.

"Ok, Im here fine. Sorry you had to make the trip." I said bitterly. Rosalie looked at me and gave me a look. I hugged her closer to my side without looking at her.

"It was no trouble at all." He gave me the same smile he had when he insulted my mother.

"Now get out." I demanded in a harsh tone. He looked disapointed.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed.

"No, he has to leave!" I growled.

"No... Emmett!" I looked at her and she was struggling under my grasp. I moved my arm instantly. And she gasped for air. I trunned and growled at Jarriod. I stood up, and fear was obious on his features. It wasnt like before, and I thought I knew why. I felt somthing tug on my hand. I turrned to see Rose stopping me.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" She demanded in a whisper. Then the phone rang and after a second of looking in my eyes, she got up to get it.


	28. Chapter 29

She walked over and picked it up. I looked at Jarroid who was now smiling at me. I glarred at him.

"Hello... Okay... Sure... Yeah umm,... Sure... Haha we wont... Ok, see you later, bye." She said then hung up.

"That was Edward. He said Carlise is working a double shift at the hospital and him and Esme are going to spend sometime taking care of your family. Are you okay with that?" She asked.

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

"Oh and... We are not supossed to brake the house." She grinned as she walked to the sofa and sat down. I looked down at her then turnned to Jarriod growling.

"Emmett. What are you doing? Stop it!" She whisperd. I turrned to look at her and she put her hands on the rim of my trousers. "What are you doing?" She repeated.

"I love love and Im not letting him hurt you. Hes not touching you!" I snarled in a heavy voice.

"What are you talking about... Im so sorry." She looked around me to him. He nodded and stood up.

"I see coming was not a smart. Im sorry I was a burden." He said grabbing his hat and coat off of the back of his seat.

"Good." I said at the same time Rose said, "No you were not a burden." She turnned to me. "Emmett come with me! Just wait right there, we will just be a second." She said pulling me to the other room. When we stopped we were in the family room across the house.

"Emmett what the hell are you doing?" She demanded sounding mad.

"Im protecting you Rose! I dont know what he wants, but I know that its not good!" I whisperd with hate.

"Emmett theres nothing to protect me from! We spent over twenty minutes alone together and all he did was call me pretty! And he was being a gentleman! Do you want people to call me ugly?" She demanded. She was mad, defenatly mad.

"No, your beautiful! And everyone knows it! But I dont trust him, expetally near you!" I continued.

"What the hell is wrong with you Emmett?" She asked.

"All Im doing is protecting you! Just please listen to me!" I begged.

"I dont need to be protected!" She demanded "Theres no reason for protection!"

"Yes there is! There is something wrong with that man!" I declarred.

"No, Theres somthing wrong with you!" She protested.

"He smokes! And it does nothing for us either! He just does it to do it!" I tryed again.

"So, it makes him feel more human! He already told me about that!" She continued. Wernt women in this generation suposed to listen to men? The one time I actually wanted that power and It doesnt work!

"And look! Youve never been mad at somthing since Ive met you, exept last night! But now look! He made you mad!" I continued.

"You! You are what is making me mad! You and your assery and dreadful behavure!" She squeeled.

"Rose you dont understand! He is a very bad man! He is just trying to hide it! Like Royce did! Then look at what happend!" Her head snapped up and she glarred at me with pure hatred. I didnt want to go down this road, but I couldnt think of any other way. Edward was right, shes stubern as shit. I wished he was here to read his mind and prove to her I was right.

"You _asshole!_ Why the fuck would you _ever_ bring that up! I... dont even know what to say to that!" She screamed loudly.

"Because you know Im right!" I acused.

"Shut up Emmett! The only thing in this house, and probably this planet that I need protection from is you Emmett!" She yelled, looking like she was about to cry. At this point I figured I had nothing to loose. She could walk out of my life as long as she was alive and safe. She turnned to walk out but I grabbed her wrist and stopped her. A vaise dropped but I didnt care. She turnned and glarred at me, struggling for me to let go. I held held tighter.

"Emmett let go!" She demanded. "Let go of me now!" I grabbed the back of her neck with my other hand. I held her so she had to look at me.

"Rosalie! You know Im right! I know you know im right! Stop acting like you are tough enough to stop him if he trys anything! He will just to piss me off! I dont know why but he will! Hes trying to take away my life! And he knows thats you! He sent Beth, I know, because when I was at his house he tryed to make me meet her! It was his bodygaurd in the forest and I know that because they have the same voice, which was his gift. To share a mind. Or whatever! He knows you are all that matters to me and is trying to take you away from me. Im not dumb. I can see what he is doing and I know that somewhere in your mind... You can too. You did with Royce when you were human, like you do now! You knew something was wrong but let it pass. Like your doing now! You know this! You know Im right! You know I would never bring him up unless I knew there was no other way to keep you safe. I wouldnt do that! You know that I would never make a scene unless needed. You know I love you to much to risk making you hate me, unless I had to! You know this!" I pleaded for her to understand or at least listen. She looked at me as if considering and I made me happy. But then her eyes turnned bitter with hate. And her expression was filled with disgust and I wanted to kill myself for causeing it but I knew I had to do it.

"Emmett... Did you just say I knew what Royce was planning to do to me?" She asked with a bitter, disgusted tone.

"No, of course not! You just knew he was not perfect!" I defended myself.

She growled and shook out of my grasp which had lightend. "Go to hell, Mr. McCarty." She said with bitter hattred.

She turrned to walk out the door. I felt half my body drop. My chest was in pain, and my eyes were buzzing and I could barly see strait. I wanted to scream and yell. And wanted to crawl into a ball, because it was the only thing that could stop the pain. But with Jarriod around I stayed strong.

"Ohh!" She suddenly gasped and took a small jump back. I was immediatly next to her. On the other side of the doorway Jarriod was starring at her.

"Oh, Im sorry. I didnt see you there!" She panted. He made a small smile.

"Thats okay. I heard something brake and thought you may need some help." He offerd. I made a noise of disgust.

"And you just decided to come now?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes, well its a big house. I didnt know what room you were in. Is every thing alright?" He asked Rosalie.

"Yes. Mr. McCarty has dicided he wants to go hunting again. He has some problems to fix." She said, marking my que to leave.

"Well , it was nice seeing you again, and Im glad your doing well. Have fun on your hunt." He smiled.

"Oh no, Im not going anywhere." I snarled. Hate me all she wanted, she was staying were I could see her. She glarred at me.

"Oh, then. Im happy to hear that. Shall we?" He offerd Rose his arm and to my disgust, she took it. I growled loudly, but she ignored me. They started to walk away. He looked back to me and gave me a smug smile. I growled and lunged at him. He turnned and asked "Would you like to come?" As I landed on Rose who hed put in my way while turnning. I was aiming for her neck and bit into her shoulder growling.

"Get off of me!" She screamed trying to kick me off her. I wanted to stop but my instinks said kill. "Please stop! Get off me!" She screamed again. I was suddenly flying through the air and landed into a wall crushing it. There was a large dent with a billion differnt cracks coming out of it. I looked up growling. Jarriod was kneeling over her and her arms were around his shoulders. She burried her head into his chest and it looked like she was crying.

"Get away from her!" I growled at him. I was barring my teeth and my hands were balled into fists by my side.

"Get away from me!" She turnned to scream at me. Her eyes were big and puffy, but not showing tears.

"Rose..." I begged.

"The _only _ thing that could have hurt me was you! And congragualtions! You did it!" She cryed.

"Would you like me to walk you to Carlise or Edward?" Jarriod asked her. She nodded and took his arm. They started to walk and she was done crying. The venom had probably stop stinging as much. I took a step to follow.

"If you follow us, I swear to god you will never see me again. And..." She turnned to look at Jarriod. She looked back to me and raised her eyebrow. I knew what that ment, so I stopped. She turnned and I watched them walk out. I walked to the window and watched them run off the property. I growled and waited a few minutes, then I ran after them.


	29. Chapter 30

I ran through the trees. Only wanting to hear her voice. It was enough. Shed say something if she was in danger at all. Which I knew she was. I ran untill I realized exactly where they were headed. I bolted knowing theyd already be there. I growled at the thought of them alone. I knew she wouldnt mind me showing up. Ten seconds in _his_ environment and shed know I was right.

I ran until a saw a small light, and I knew where it was from. I sped up. I was able to hear, and I knew I was close. My chest gain a million pounds at what I heard. It was a girl moaning and breathing heavy.

"Stop..." I heard Rosalie moan quietly. Were they..? I growled at the thought. She wouldnt. I snarled loudly at the thoat of what I was going to do to that son of a bitch. The large wooden house came into view and I barged in the front door and saw the maid.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"There." She pointed in a random direction. I smiled then ran up to a long hallway. At the end was a large wooden door, that was opened a crack. I heard him laughing, and her groaning, like she had no air. I broke the door down and saw him holding her against a wall by her neck. This would have been the master bedroom. There was a large bed that took up half the was and two large sofas around a table with books on it. There were three large book shelves and a larged red and gold carpet. Everything in the house seemed to be gold and dark red. She had one hand on the one that was on her throat and her other was being held down by his on her lower stomach. She looked sad and hopless, but then turnned determined. She kicked at him and he laughed. She looked at me and suddenly looked like she was going to cry. Jarriod looked at me too, he had a grin on his face. He pulled her down and held her in front of him. His hands on her throat and stomach again, holding her close.

"Em, Im so sorry. I-" She started but he put his thumb up the front of her throat, stopping her ability to speak. I growled.

"Welcome back Emmett. I thought you would show up." He said with a grin.

"Let go of her." I demanded with a flat, harsh voice.

"Umm no!" He laughed. He slid his hand down to her thy and in towards her crotch. She cringed when he got there. He stood her up strait and rubbed that front area. I growled loudly. And he looked at me.

"Oh Rosie. You havnt told him about our deal yet!" He sung.

"Theres no deal!" She barly gaged out with a growl.

"What deal?" I demanded, making him grin.

"Tell him!" He demanded her.

"You have two options... Either you go free, and I stay here. If you ever come back... We both die. Or I go free and you stay here. And if I come back, its the first option." She chocked out.

"Why do you want me?" I growled. That was going to be my obious choise, but I wanted to know what I was choosing.

"You killed Bill. He was my only protection. The only one I had left. And now I need new help. Or a decoy. Which my little Rosie here would be. That mind reading brother of yours knew what I wanted. I knew that. I could barly hide it. I knew he would never work. But you had something I could use to get you. I tryed to send someone who would just seperate you at most, then all this would be pointless. But you didnt agree. And now choose." He smiled.

"I think you know my answer." I snarled.

He smiled and put his lips to Rosalies ear. She tryed to cringe away.

"Hear that baby! Looks like your staying here with me!" He smiled against her skin. He rubbed his hand up and grabbed one of her bosoms, and rubbed his other hand up under her dress and grabbed her groined. She screamed and I growled. "Wonder how tight you are. You wont be when Im done with you." He grinned and I roared louder then a lion.

"Let go of her! Im staying here!" I growled. She looked at me in shock. But his grin widend.

"If you brake this deal. She _will_ die infront of you... by your own hand. Ill make sure of that!" He grinned.

"I understand." I said flattly. He grinned and let her go. She ran and hugged me. I picked her up and spun her around, kissing her neck. She was sobbing.

"I dont want you to leave me. Ever! Dont go!" She cryed. She kissed my neck and shoulder.

"Im so sorry! Im so happy you came! You were right! I love you so much! Im so sorry! Please dont hate me!" She cryed.

"Ill never hate you." I vowed.

"Dont leave me! You cant leave me! I cant live without you! No matter what I say! I wont live without you! Dont leave me! Please!" She begged.

I cupped her sorrow face and kissed her. She rapped her arms back around my neck. And clung to me.I hugged her closer. She was breathing heavy and her chest was banging on my side.

"I love you! Everything youve done for me! You brought me back to life, after I died. You tought me how to live! You did, not Carlise, not Esme or Edward. You did! I dont want to be away from you! Your not leaving me!" She confermed. I kissed her forhead and walked towards Jarriod. She looked shocked and hurt. She looked like her life was ended and then relayed over and over to add insult to the injery.

"Okay, you can leave now!" Jarriod camanded her. She didnt show him any recagnition. She was starring at me with horror.

"Good-bye, Mrs. Hale." I said with a nod. She imediatly looked like she was about to cry. It sounded like she was quietly coughing or trying to stop laughing. Her chest banged up and down. And she wasnt breathing.

"Im... Im not leaving..." She stood in shock.

Jarriod growled. "That was not the deal!"

"Im staying." She said flattly starring at me.

"Rose, go!" I said.

"No." She said.

"Leave now!" I growled.

"No." She said. I ran to her and cupped her face.

"Leave! You have to leave now!" I growled.

"No." She said, looking like she was going to burst into tears.

"You have to go. Leave! Dont even look back!" I demanded kissing her. "Go!"

"No! Not without you!" She screamed. I smiled. "Trust me! Get out! Leave and dont look back! Or youll never see me again!" I winked at her, knowing it was the only way to make her leave. She looked up at me and hugged me. I hugged her back. After a minute she agreed to leave, and did.

I slumpped over to where Jarriod was sitting. I sat next to him, and put my forehead down onto his shoulder.

"Its okay buddy! I dont need a weak body gaurd! So you should toughen up." Jarroid said. I leaned my head up a bit.

"Yeah! Your right!" I agreed hovering my head. Then I snapped it to Jarriods neck and ripped. I pulled off his hands and threw his cracked body on the floor.

"I will _never_ be the thing keeping you alive! Im your death!" I growled. He looked terrified. He started to crawl away, but I ripped off his head. I grabbed a candle and burnned the peices. The carpet caught on fire and the large bed soon after. I ran downstairs and grabbed the maid.

"Sir, what is..." She started.

"Jarriods dead. Grab your family and what ever you want or need quickly and run. The house is on fire." I instructed.

She nodded and ran to the other room. I broke a large part of the walls on the inside part of the house. I wanted it to burn down fast, so there would be no chance of it staying. I watched out the window as the women ran with a small bag and three children. A boy about ten, another who looked about eight and a girl who looked about four years old, in her arms. I ran outside as the fire went down the staircase. I bolted towards my house and within ten minutes I could see the bright house, but I couldnt hear anyone inside it. It made me mad. Did she stay? Was she still in the house that was burnning to the ground? I growled about to turn and go back, when I heard someone in the top level of my tree house. I climbed up the tree and looked in the half built door way. She was sitting in the corner crying into her knees which she was hugging. She looked up slightly, looking sad, scared, and over all in pain. When she saw me it all changed and her face lit up. It was a mix of shock and happieness. She leaped forward and clung to my neck.

"I told you to trust me." I said. And she chocked out a quick laugh. "Didnt I tell you I was never going to leave you?"

"I dont remember! But I dont care!" She chocked out. I climbed into the treefort fully.

"Promise me right now you will never, ever, leave me! Right now! Your not leaving me, even if I have to tie you up in the basement!" She screamed, still holding me.

"That sounds like a fun game." I joked and she laughed again.

"Promise me!" She repeated. She pulled away keeping her hands on my shoulders. She looked strait into my eyes and looked like a terrifed little kid.

"I will never leave you. Never want to and never try. I love you, Rose." I vowed. She looked at my with adoring eyes and happieness covering her face.

"Im sorry I didnt listen! Next time I will in a second!" She promised.

"Your already planning a next time?" I joked and she giggled. "Can I be the one needing help. I wanna see you be my hero!" I continued and she smiled.

I layed down and she layed on my chest. I'd not put a roof on this one yet so she looked up and watched the stars. She did as I looked at her. I personally saw no fixation with dots in the sky. But she seemed entertaned. I rubbed circles on her shoulder and played with a strand of her hair.

"It hurts... Loving you..." She started, and I dropped her hair not knowing what she ment. She smiled at me. "But its worth the pain. Nothing has ever been so... Made me so... Full. Complete. Happy. I dont even know the word. But your it." She finished.

I smiled and kissed her hair. And she looked back up. Seriously! I always thought my brother was lieing when he said girls like shiny things. I noticed Rosalie run to what ever sparkles. She ran to the lake when we were first hunting. She had sat there for five minutes watching fish. She had starred at me the time we were out in the sun. It wasnt like she loved me. She was starring at my body and arms and hands. Only the skin. She loved to wear dimonds, and Id seen her spend an hour starring at a neckles once. She had looked dazzed in sparkles. When she worked with cars, they had to be perfectly palished and shine in the sun. She loved wearring dresses with rimestones and any book or item she owned had at least one dimond on it.


	30. Chapter 31

I rubbed my hand up the length of her body. I moved it across her stomach, up to her chest and over her shoulders. I moved it down her side and over her thy, to her knee which she bent, and I moved my hand down to her ankle and back up the back of her leg and to her butt. She froze and let me continue. I led it over her hip and to her front again. I pulled her closer to me with the hand and left it on her crotch holding her to me. Moved my other hand over her shoulders and to the back over her neck. I rubbed the base and stopped at the hair line. I leaned over her and kissed her throat. I moved my mouth along her neckline. Her head fell back and I kissed up her throat to her chin. I quickly kissed her lips then I leaned over her whole body. I moved my hand down to her thy and moved it up under her dress. I didnt stop kissing her neck as my thumb rubbed over her undergarmends. They were already wet, but now soaked. She gasped and I ripped them off. I dug my thumb into her and she squeeled and panted. One of her legs bent and flew up.

"Oh god!" She cried.

I put my index fingure in her and pulled and pinched. She screamed and her legs went flying. She got wetter and I bit into her throat. She gasped and panted. Every few seconds she would scream my name or pant for god.

"Emmett! Emmett! Emmett! Oh god Emmett!" She screamed in orgasmic pleasure. I pulled at her clitorus and she squeeled. I kissed down her body and then replaced my fingures with my mouth.

"Oh god Emmett, Just a seco-" She tryed before I started. I blew air along her opening and she panted. I opened her legs wider, making the dress ride up just below her hips. I blew air along the opening again and she screamed. I licked the side of her thy across her area and up. I put my mouth on her more, and pulled with my lips. She gasped and I used my hands to open her wider. She screamed and I kissed the new space. She screamed my name like a murder victum hoping Id come to help. I heard her nails scratch into the floor. I also her the door of the house close, and my head snapped up like a dog.

"Its Esme, shes leaving." She panted as fast as she could. I nodded and licked where I'd been kissing. She gasped and my face was suddenly wetter. She panted heavily and she got even wetter. I spread her legs wider with my elbows and my hands spread her wider, making her gasp.

"E-, Mah, mah, mah, Gooooo- dah, dah!" She barly made it out. I didnt now if it was oh my god or my name or both.

"Emmy! Emm! Guh huh... huh!" She panted out with no air. It almost sounded like a growl. Her body suddenly went stiff and her legs closed around my head as an ocean came out of her and she screamed louder then ever.

"Emmett, Fuck me now!" She loudly demnded in a growl. I hoverd over her, as I unbuckled my trousers. I was about to go back down, when she grabbed me and put me in her mouth. I blew in her mouth and the plessure was almost to much. I growled and she let go of me. I immedeatly put myself in her, making her scream. I moved my hips as fast as I could and growled. She panted and clawed into my shoulders. I looked up and saw the sky turrning purple. I growled and cupped her face and kissed her, I kissed her cheeks, her chin, and nose. She never closed her mouth and never stopped huffing and puffing. I moved my hand to wipe away a bit of drool on the side of her mouth. Yes, I made a vampire drool! Im the king! I wiped over her mouth and she grabbed my fingure between her lips and sucked it. It made me explode inside her again. I started going slower and deeper. She screamed and I kissed her. She got wetter, and screamed my name.

"Oh my god! Emmett! Fuck! Stop! Oh god please!" I slowed down for a second and she shook her head, so I continued. She screamed and got wetter. It was so loud im suprised that the whole town didnt hear her. Suddenly there was and amazing sent that was more important then this, although not by much.

"Hello! Whos there?" I voice said from the ground, and I was imediatly drinking it. When they were dry, I looked and saw an man, who was about thirty lieing on the ground. I looked up and saw Rosalie standing infront of me.

"Our mail man." She said flattly answering who it was. She grabbed his bag and threw it in the house.

"He was only a temp. The other is with family. Edward will deliver those so it looks like he got passed our house." She planned. I nodded and she walked over and put her arms around my neck, and looked into my eyes.

"Im sorry." I apolagised.

"For what?" She tilted her head.

"For... Killing him... For stopping. For choosing blood over you. It should be you over blood." I informed her.

"I know. But you are a newborn, and you will choose blood when your instincts tell you to. Theres no need to feel that bad about it." She said with a matter of fact tone.

It was obious to me that no matter how much I hatted it. Blood was better then sex. Not by much, but it was a fact. I wouldnt tell Rosalie that. She would always think it was better then random strangers dieing. That would probably be taking badly. Killing people was better then having sex with the girl I love.

"You are more important then them, you know." I told her.

"I know. All these people have the smallest part to do with you. And I get you when ever I want. Like Now." She smiled.

I looked over her body. The orange dress she was wearing made her look amazing.

"Thats a pretty dress, but you look better with it off." I said flattly.

"Thats a pretty face, but it looks better on my body." She crashed her mouth to mine. I leaned her against the tree and held her chin as I kissed her. We stood there kissing until the rain started to fall. I was wet first, because I was blocking her. I watched her as she looked at my chest. She rubbed her hands over my chest. She circled all the parts of my chest and stomach. She rubbed her hands under my shirt and pulled it off. She took in my body then leaned in and kissed my pecks and shoulders. She moved her lips across my collar bone and she squeezed the side of my body. She moved her lips down and kissed my abbs. She stopped and looked up at me.

"Are you happy?" She asked. Putting her hands on my thys, and rubbing down and up.

"Im happier then you could possibly imagine." I gulped. She stood up and put her hands on my cheeks.

"Are you really?" She asked again. Examining my face.

"Yes. Ofcourse I am. Why would you even ask that?" I asked confused.

"Im sorry." She said looking down. I was starting to feel nervious.

"Why?" I asked in a harsh voice, not meaning to. She hung her head lower.

"Its my fault. My fault youve had to fight. My fault you miss your family. My fault you cant ever see them. My fault. If It was one thing to force you into this life, but putting you in the place of needing to save me... That was wrong. I should have lisened. I should have payed attention. I should have trusted you. I should have been there for you. Like you have been for me. It should have been all about you and your comfort, but I made it about me. Im so sorry. I figured if you looked happy, you were. And I was never thinking it through." She said.

It was silent exept for the rain. Neither of us said anything. I burst into laughter and her head snapped up.

"That is such a relief! I thought you might have done something! Or been lieing or planned on leaving me! Oh thank god!" I kissed her and she shook her head away.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"Well, you did nothing wrong. You were just being you, and if you wernt you. I wouldnt love you. If I didnt want to fight. I wouldnt. I was going to leave home one day anyway and you were there for me every time I need you. If I wanted you around there you were and here you are. You saved me. You are my hero. The least I could do is repay the favor. And your life is my life. If you die I die. If you are happy, I am happy. You are scared, Im scared. So dont think of it as me saving you, if that makes you feel bad. Because saving you is what saves me." I told her.

She smiled. "You dont hate me?" She asked. I shook my head and she smiled. I kissed her again, rubbing my hands down and cupping her brests. She gasped against my mouth. I kissed her harder and faster. Squeezing her breasts and playing with them in each hand. I held her against the tree with my hands and face. I used my knee to open her legs. She gasped again as I slid my knee through her thys.

"Ill show you how much I dont hate you, kitten." I smiled against her mouth and she giggled. I used my knee to rub between her legs and she was already wet. She was panting against my mouth. I squezzed her bosoms harder and faster. She sreamed but it was muffled against my mouth. I moved one of my hands down her body and to her thy. I tickled the egde of her thy and crotch until she screamed and her leg flew into the air.I caught it and held it up with my other leg. I slowly rubbed my hand down the back of her leg making her squeal. When I got my hand where it was going I ran it over the side I was on and pushed as I rubbed it slowly, with all four fingures. The went through and dipped into any and every spot they could. Her eyes opened wide and she screamed against my mouth. I kept moving my fingures pushing deep and rubbing back and forth.

"Oh Fucking God!" She gaged against my lips. I lifted her up and spred her legs. I took my other hand and used it to join the other. She screammed as the only thing holding her up were my hands up her groin. I moved my hands around in circles there. She got wetter and didnt stop screaming _god or_ oh_ god! a_gainst my lips. Her eyes were closed tight and she wassnt able to close her mouth. It half hung open as she screamed for murcy. I held her legs and plunged into her. She gasped and slammed her head into my shoulder, biting it. She clawed into my arms. And growled. She got wetter on me and I felt the warmth drip down me.

"Fuck!" I yelled. The burning from her bighting me just added plessure. I gripped onto the top of her thy and on her back.

"Ohh! Ohh god Emmett! Yes! _YES!_" She screamed into my neck as she bit into it. "Please, oh god! Like that!"

I exploded in her and she fell limp against the tree. Her eyes were closed as she sat on me and she let a river of warth go down me, as she screamed, scratching a hole in the tree.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. FUCK! FUCK! FU-K!" She screamed. She opened her eyes and slammed her face to my jaw line. She kissed right under my ear and sqeeled. She reached down and sqeezed me. I yelled and bit into her neck. I stopped and kissed the side and the rain fell onto the small closing scar, making it disapear in the light. We sat down under the tree, not minding the rain falling on us.


	31. Chapter 32

She leaned against my side, breathing heavy. She rested her hand on my chest and moaned. We sat letting the rain calm us down.

"Im not done." I said quickly.

"Me niether." She replyed before I could finish. I leaned over her and kissed her throat. She was moaning until she screamed loudly. I knew the difference and this scream was out of fear. I snapped my head up and looked at her. Her face was strucken with fear. I turrned around and saw nothing. I looked back at her and she looked confused.

"Whats wrong?" I demanded.

"Him! I saw him!" She panted.

"Saw who?" I asked.

"Him! Jarriod! He was right there!" She pointed to the open space.

"What do you mean? Jarriods dead." I pointed out.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes Im sure." I relpyed.

"Did you watch him burn?" She asked.

"Hes dead. Hes never coming back. He'll never touch you again. Your just seeing things!" I promised.

"But he was right there! He was half burnt and glarring at me! Im not seeing things." She cried.

"Rose! Hes not coming back. I would have smelt or heard if he had! Would I not? Trust me! Remember? Trust me Rose!" I promt. She smiled and nodded.

"Your right. Im just scared. Thank you." She smiled. I kissed her forehead.

"Only you can make me feel this safe." She admired and I smiled.

"Your never safe from a bear attack!" I laughed picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. I ran through the yard spinning her around. She sqeeled and giggled. I lightly dropped her on the ground and put my hands on my hips, like I saw in a 1934 comic book last year, and found again in thos house.

"Dont worry little lady! Ill save you!" I cheered and charged at a tree like it was a bear. She laughed as I punched it almost nocking it down. I slapped it and she laughed then screamed again. My head snapped over to her. She was looking past me into the forest. I turnned around and saw nothing. I ran deeper into the forest and looked around I spun around a thousand times before walking back to Rosalie.

"Theres nothing babe!" I announced. Walking out of the forest.

She screamed again. Snd threw her head into her knees. I swung around and once again saw nothing.

I picked her up and carried her into the house. I placed her on the large sofa in the family room and knelt down next to her. She rolled into a ball, and I put my hand on her back. She looked blankly at her feet and I rubbed her back.

"Are you all right?" I honestly hated having to be calm and having to sit still. I knew asking her what was wrong would either be a chore or end with me feeling bad, and I also knew I had to do it.

She shook her head and looked at her knees. Chore. This will be a freakin chore. Any other girl in the world and I would bot have even tryed. Just said okay and walked away.

"Whats wrong?" I asked in a heavy voice. It was all I could do not to feel like a woman.

"Im sorry Emmett." She said threw her knees. Oh chore that makes me feel bad!

"Why?" I asked.

"I cant believe you. I dont think your right. I dont know how but I think you did somthing wrong. Im so sorry." She cried. This was getting insulting.

"Okay. When Carlise and Esme and Edward come back. We will check with them okay?" I tryed. She smiled. I sat on the sofa, next to her feet, and she straitened them over my legs. I rubbed my hands up and down her legs, and she smiled.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you." I replyed leaning over her to kiss her. She rapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my body. I pulled off her undergarments without delay. I plunged into her and she screamed.

"Oh god, Emmett!" She said after a second.

I kissed her neck and moved my hips making her pant like a dog in summer. I grabbed onto the edges of the sofa, as the plessure exploded. I heard a large sound but didnt care to look at it. I spred her legs as wide as the would go, and then pudhed them out a bit more. She screamed and I felt the warth and moisture increase.

"Oh, god baby!" She screamed loud enough that I growled. Her arm flew up and somthing smashed over her head. She grabbed my hair and I kissed her neck, hard enough that I almost pushed it in. She screamed again and scratched the sofa which made a ripping sound. I grabbed the bottom off her dress and ripped it into two pieces, throughing it to the ground.

"Was that important?"I asked.

"Fuck no!" She groaned, grabbing my hands and putting them on her body. I moved my mouth and put it onto her bosom, while I squeezed the other one and her side. She moaned and screamed as she got wetter. It felt so good. I could hardly stand the pressure I felt below, and every few minutes it exloded into her. Id have a minute of a brake and It would feel so good again.

I grabbed her shoulder and plunged in deeper. She let out a high pitched scream that lasted about a minute. She spent about ten minutes only calling my name. She screamed it, panted it, and whisperd it. I moved my hips faster and she started screaming to god. She got wet and she went stiff again. I kept moving and she stopped breathing. After a second she scream my name and reached for my neck. She grabbed on and pulled her self to me. She screamed and I exploded in her. She held herself up and put her chin on my shoulder. I sat up and she got wetter. I put a hand on her bare back holding her to me. I held her other hand on her thy, which was over mine. I rubbed where I was entering her, with my thumb, over her hand. She was panting and screaming. She sat herself deeper onto me. And I groaned, and growled.

"Fuck! Rosalie!" I yelled as I exploded into her.

"Emmett! More! More, more, more! How? Oh fucking _god!_" She screamed in my ear. She exploded with warth onto me and I growled.

"Your so freaking huge!" She sreamed and I smiled. I kissed the side of her neck. And she moaned. I bounced her over me, and she panted. Her other hand scratched into my neck and I growled. She hugged me with he arm and tryed to hold close. She screamed again and screamed random things to god. She once asked how it was happening, and after that she screamed god about fifty times.

Suddenly she jumped up and stood infront of me, on the sofa.

"Emmett... Emmett... Emmett..." She breathed. I stood up and put my hands on her hips.

"Oh my _god, _Emm. How do you do that?" She panted.

"Talent." I smiled.

"I need a brake... Or I could die." She panted. She dropped to her knees and put her hand on my cock. She then followed her hand with her mouth. I moaned from plessure. She licked and sucked and I could barly stand anymore. My knees felt like they were about to give out.

"Ill never get used to this." She said against me.

"Trust me, its funner that way." I barly breathed out. She suddenly let go and pulled my hand so I sat with her.

"Em, how many times have you actually had sex?" She asked sweetly. I felt a gut rentching pintch of fear of telling her.

"Umm, I dont remember." I offerd.

"That many?" She continued. Shit. That didnt work.

"Well, I've... I mean I dont count." Her face fell a bit.

"But you are my favorite and last. Half the others I didnt know their names, and the other half didnt know my name." I tryed. She smiled and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I dont care. You did what you did. Or who you did. But I know you love me and thats what matters. I just wanted to know." She smiled. I laughed and cupped her face to kiss her.

"Just promise me there is nobody else. And never will be." She asked.

"Everybody else is brown grass, you are the green." I smiled. She tilted her head. Wow she really was from New York.

"Everybody else is plain and you shine... Or everybody else is dead to me!" I joked. She laughed.

She crawled back and sat on me again. I grinned and grabbed her body pulling it closer.

* * *

><p>We spent about three days like that. Up against walls, in the kitchen, outside, inside, up stairs, down stairs, on the stairs.<p>

We were sitting on the stair case when burnning came back to my throat. I growled and Rose stopped blowing me and looked at me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me up stairs to get changed.

"What do you want to wear today?" She asked me.

"What ever is easy to take off." I said casually. She giggle and sat on my lap.

"Then thats not me." She said in a suductive voice. I layed over her and kissed her chest. I growled again and sat up.

"I cant wait until your out of this newborn stage... Im never getting off you." She smiled still laying on my bed. I put trousers on and sat over her stomach. I pocked her bosoms and tossed them around. She laughed and rubbed my thys.

"Your suck a child!" She laughed and I giggled.

"No Im not!" I protested in a childish voice. Then I went down to her ear. "Geuss what?" I whisperd.

"What?" She giggled.

"I really like you." I smiled.

"Haha, I like you too." She laughed.

I growled and kissed her. "One sec..." I said as I played with her breasts one more time. "And... Done... Now Im done... Maybe one more time... Now Im done!" I said then jumped off her.

"Why do I love you?" She laughed.

"Because Im amazing..." I ran back and leaned against her. "And... I can give you multipul orgasms... Five in three minutes I think!" I anounced. She laughed and put a pair of my trousers on, and one of my shirts.

I starred at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing..." I shook my head. "Your just... Gorgeous. And adorable in my clothes." I admired.

She smiled and we ran into the forest. I was so happy that all we could find was carnavores. They were _so_ much better. We found a few cougars, a bear, and a couple wolves.

We walked around, looking for more animals, laughing and joking. My attention was suddenly taken by a small dark greyish black animal spazzing at a tree. It was squeeling and scratching it, making the bark go flying. I'd never seen this creature before in my life.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Is that?... I think... that is a... Tasmanian devil... What the hell would it be doing here though?" She mused.

"Who cares." I grinned walking up to it. And picked it up with one hand and watched as it spun and flipped around. It made a small growling, whinning sound. I walked it over to Rosalie and showed her.

"Look at this thing! Its more fisty then a bear!" I sung. She giggled.

"Okay, now eat it or put it down." She smiled.

"Wait a sec, I wanna try somthing." I grinned. I walked over to her back side and put it down her shirt. It ran around her body trying to get out. I pocket it.

"Emmett, thats cruel!" She laughed.

It scratched the front of her shirt and trousers and I grabbed it and bit it. It was dead fast. I dropped it and looked up and saw the showing skin of Rosalie. I felt my pants get tighter and lunged at her. I held her against a tree. And kissed her. I moved my hands along her body and growled. She was already panting and I thrusted against her body. She grabbed onto my hair and pulled my mouth down to her throat.

"Emmett, I love you!" She gasped. I pressed closer to her grabbing her body as tightly as I could. I pulled her trousers down and rubbed up her calves. I opened up her legs and pushed myself between them. She screamed my name, over and over. But I never got tierd of hearring her voice. I never got tierd of her saying my name. I plunged into her holding her strongly against the tree. She clawed into my shoulder and the back of my head. I pushed into her with fast, hard motions.

After about ten minutes and two orgasims for me and three for her, I sat against the tree with her on my chest.

"Emmett... I love you." She smiled against my shoulder. I pet her hair and held her to me. I kissed the top of her head, rapped my arm around her shoulder and held it to me, keeping my mouth on her hair.

"I love you so much, and I know I'll never stop." She continued. I hugged her closer, not knowing what to say.

"Well, this is awkward." I joked and her head snapped up. She started to glare at me and I kissed her nose, making her smile.

After a while we stood up and ran home, barly able to keep our hands off each other. When we got back Esme and Edward were painting the walls and Carlise was organising papers.

"Hey, redecorating?" Rose asked.

"We have to. You broke the walls and furnture." Edward stated. They both gave us a look then went back to work.

"Have fun?" Esme asked in a half bitter half joking tone, but it still sounded sweet.

"Oh yeah, Jarriod tryed to kill us and the paper boys dead." I laughed and streched across the couch. Rose sat with me and I pulled her down with me, and held her head to me.

"What? The one that came here to find Emmett?" Carlise asked.

"Yeah, he said he either wanted me or Rose." I said in a bored tone. But they all looked worried. Why? We were clearly both fine.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Uhh, he wanted a bodygaurd and sex partner." I informed her.

"Oh my god!" She ran over and hugged Rosalie. "Im so sorry! We should have listened to Edward."

At this point I was bored again. I rubbed my hand over her front and pulled her back closer to me. She put her hands over mine. I lent down and kissed her shoulder, then my head was pulled up making me growl.

"God, Emmett, we are still in the room!" Edward and Esme called. "Cant you to take a five minute brake?" Esme asked.

"It has been five minutes... Since we last did it." I smiled.

"Emmett." Esme complained. Rosalie put her hands behind her back and rubbed over my chest and abbs. I pulled her closer and went back to kissing her.

"EMMETT!" They all called. I looked up with an annoyed face.

"Dont you want to know about your family?" Edward asked. My head snapped back up and I sat up with it.

"What about them? Are they okay?" I rushed out.

"Well we went there and told your family we were on a family outting when we came over to say we had found you." Carlise said.

"What happend!" I demanded.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Edward said.

* * *

><p><em>Edward POV<em>

_We found the house and drove over. We walked up and knocked on the door. A girl with a messy brown bun answerd. She looked about nineteen._

_"Hello, my I help you?" She said eyeing us. She looked worried when she saw the car. "Who are you?" She almost demanded._

_"Hello, I am Doctor Carlise Cullen. Are you Rose?" Carlise asked. Her head snapped up._

_"No, one sec. Rose!" She called._

_"No thats fine I just..." He tryed again. Another girl came to the door with light brown hair that was hanging down. She had big eyes and I think she had been crying. _

_"Hello?" She asked._

_"Hello, I am doctor Cullen. Did you know a man named Emmett McCarty?" He asked. Her eyes got wider and she welcomed us inside._

_We walked through the small house to the living room. It was a good thing Rose was at home 'cause I know she could have never kept her mouth shut about it, no matter how hard she tryed. She'd feel guilty and keep talking._

_In the living room was four boys who looked in thier twenties, the two girls, two aduld men, and two women. _

_"Doctor, this is Mary, Linda my mother, Harold my father, Peter and Harry are friends of Emmetts and those are his brothers, mother and father." She said barly able to keep back tears. They all looked like they were worn out and possibly dieing from what I could tell. The one named Peter was the most sad, of the two. And his brothers looked like they were trying to be tough. They were still more rational then Rosalies family and friends though. _

_"This is Dr. Cullen. He knows Emmett." She said then sat with her mother. The rest of them looked up with glowing eyes._

How are we going to tell them he died? _Esme thought to me in consern. _

_I shurgged my shoulders quickly and Emmetts father stood to speak. "Do you know where our son is doctor?" He asked. He looked almost sixty years old, but couldnt have been over forty five. He was defenatly worn out._

_"Yes. I was on my way to a family vacation when I got a letter from the hospital. You son was found two towns over, believed to be drunk in a river." He informed them._

_"Is he alright?" Emmetts mother asked, with hope in her voice. _

_"I'm sorry to inform you, Mrs. McCarty, but your son Emmett is dead." He said with sorro. I heard a gasp of shock and pain come out from almost everyone. His brothers and father looked shocked, and his friends were crying. His mother had her head in her lap and was crying. Rose had her head in her mothers shoulder and then I heard hoove steps out front and looked out the window. There was a small girl who looked about twelve riding a horse towards the house._

Emmetts sister._ Esme thought. She had blue jeans on and dark brown cowboy boots on. I had never acctually seen a girl in trousers before. Today I saw two. Both Rosalie and Emmetts sister. She had a white shirt and brown coat. Her hair was in two brades that hung over her shoulders. She wore a brown hat I'd only seen cowboys wear. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked at the car and rolled her eyes. I dicided to read her mind. I had tryed to not read minds because Emmetts family would be sad and probably have private thoughts. She walked into the house and had Emmetts face in on her mind. Emmetts mother jumped up and pulled her to the kitchen, motioning for us to come. When we left, the others dicided to go next door and give us privicy. From what I got in the mothers head. Emmett was Taylors favorite, and Taylor had a bad attatude when she wasnt happy. _

_She looked at us with confusion but in her mind she new exactly what was going on. She glarred at us quickly then put her face back to confusion. I wonderd how she did it. She was acting as if she knew nothing, but she already new what we were going to tell her._

Here we go. Emmetts dead! Probably found drunk somewhere._ She thought. _Let me geuss, he was lost and thought drinking would help him get home, then slipped on a rock or something! Yeah right! I dont believe that! I believe that as much as I believe gays have no souls! Just tell me whats really going on!

_I was suprised at her. She was much smarter then people who knew us well enough to know when we were lieing. Her head suddenly snapped to me. She narrowed her eyes as she examind me and then looked back to her mother._

_"Sweety this is Dr. Cullen."_ Here we go._ She thought. "__ He is here because they found Emmett..."_ This is how it starts._ She thought._

_"Oh really! Where is he!" She jumped with joy looking so happy. Nobody else knew what to say or how to. _Thats right. Gunna lie to an happy little kid? _She thought with an internal happy grin. That showed a bit on the surface. _

_"Well, actually... You know how your father and I used to complain about how much your brother drank?" Her mother asked her. _

_"Yeah." She said with an inasent voice. A part of me screamed at me to tell these people What she was doing but I needed to stay calm so that I didnt expose us. But this was exiety! How did Emmett put up with this! No wonder he had no problem with Rosalie._

_"You know all the times we told him that we cared about his safty?" She asked. I could see in Taylors eyes she was getting borred but she put them back to intrest._

_"Yeah. You said that he was going to get killed from gambling debt and a bar fight." She smiled. She suddenly replayed times when she caught him doing somthing wrong or bad that they kept as a secret. She constantly replayed the women in his life and times he felt like insulting someone or somthing. She suddenly turnned and grinned at my shocked face. Did she know what I could do?_

_"Yes, baby, and do you believe that what we said was for his own good right?" She continued._

_"Yes, can I have Emmetts room now?" Taylor suddenly asked. Her mom looked shocked. "Usually when I have his stuff he takes it, but I dont see how he can this time... You know, without explaining where he was to you two." _

_"Taylor, baby. Emmetts not going to know if you have his room. Emmetts not coming back." She almost cryed. I heard Taylors heart beat get faster for a second, but then it calmed down a bit._

_"Yeah, will. He knows were he is. He can tell him." She pointed to me, both her face and mind were sad. Esme was almost crying. Just like Emmett, when Taylor was sad, she looked like she was about six._

_"No, baby. Emmett died. He isnt coming back. Ever." She said with a cracking voice. As her face got redder and her eyes were ful of water._

_"He may not be breathing but I_ know_ he is still alive." She challenged._

_"Baby, Emmetts in heaven now. He's not coming back. I wish you were right! I really do, but a facts a fact! He made a mistake! We tryed to keep him controlled, and we failed." Emmetts mother was now blaming herself. This was going to drive Esme crazy. She knew what it was like to lose a son, and think that she could have done something different. Taylor was mad now, I could hear it in her thoughts._

_"Emmett doesnt fall! He doesnt slip! I know that! I've seen him on roofs and on poles!" She fought._

_"He had a million times! And How did you know that happend?" Her mother demanded._

_"Its his excuse! He told you that when he was late having sex or getting drunk! Its what he says when he doesnt know what else to tell someone!" She screamed. Her mother screamed and slapped her. _

_"Stop it, Taylor! Enough! It is the way it is! You dont need to make it any harder on anyone!" She yelled. Taylors face was blank and bored but she turrned around thinking profanity she would have screamed if we were not here. She walked and slammed the door on her bedroom. Mrs. McCarty walked over to the table and threw her head into her arms, as she sat. She cryed and Esme walked over to confort her. I turrned and walked to the room I heard Taylors heart beat in. I knocked at the door but there was no answer. I opened the door and saw her laying over her bed hanging her head. She was starring at the floor. _

_"May I come in?" I asked. She didnt answer or even think, so I did. I sat on her bed next to her._

_"What do you want now?" She asked. I didnt know how to answer. "I know my brothers not dead." She said after a moment of silence._

_"I never said he was." I told her._

_"Then why didnt you defend me? Or even back me up?" She challenged._

_"What would I say?" I asked._

_"The truth?" She said as if it should have been obvious._

_"What if I dont know the truth." I asked._

_"What do you know?" She looked at me._

_"I know you were one of the main things on his mind before he died. I know he wants to be here still. I wasnt there to find him though. I dont know what happend or how." I didnt know why I was being this honest, but it felt like lieing to Esme. _

_"Do you know where he is now?" She asked._

_"Having sex with his angle?" I joked with the truth. It was in his mind anyway. I was suprised that she laughed._

_"Sounds like him." She giggled._

_"And dont worry, I know he's been drinking a lot too. He's not unhappy... Where ever he is." She laughed again._

_"So he's in his own little heaven then?" She asumed. _

_"Yes. Drinking, sex, he's been fighting and winning against everything, he gambles and has the complete ability to do what ever he wants. Hes completely indestuctable... Unless he goes on fire, then I think He'd go to hell." I smiled and she sat up. I knew she wassnt taking my words to literaly. She wassnt going to think it through to much. _

_"Thank you, Edward." She smiled. I smiled back to her._

_"Wait, how do you know my name?" Did she have some gift? Did she have it even as a human? How did she know all this? Why did she think I would know where Emmett was? She pointed to a shelf with many text books and news papers. I stood up and looked at a paper from 1918 that had many names and a lot of information about the spanish inflensa. I looked down the list and saw a picture of me and my human mother, when we first got it. A headline under it read 'deceased.' There were many more but I couldnt take my eyes off of mine. _

_"Were did you get this?" I asked._

_"School." She said simply. So she had no special power? Just the ability to read._

_"Could you tell Emmett he's a drunkin' moron that still owes me money, 'cause my mother wont let me." She mused casually. "Oh and that I miss him." _

_I nodded and walked back out to Carlise and Esme, shocked someone could be so casual about talking to someone they knew was dead. We drove home and saw the mess that the rabbits left for us._


	32. Chapter 33

**_Emmett POV_**

Durring the story I could hardley hold in the laughter. I was not suprised at all.

"Im not suprised she caught on. Shes not that dumb." I laughed.

"But why would you give us an excuse you always use?" Edward asked.

"I dont know." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have to say, your sister is... Fusterating." Edward laughed.

"Oh yeah, I know." I said casually.

"I dont know how you did it. But I got Ive got to respect you for it." He laughed.

"Yeah, it just takes getting used to, then shes pretty cool." I said.

"I could imagine. I have a question. If she knew I was dead, why wouldnt she tell your mother?" He asked.

"Maybe she didnt care? I dont know, there was three of you and two of them, that could be why. Or she figured that, if your dead, you could probably kill her before she kills you. But most likely because you are still a person, and she knows that." I said.

"Wow." He gasped.

"What was his family like?" Rose suddenly asked, and I almost knew exactly which member she ment. I looked at Edward and he nodded quickly. I was right. She wanted to know about what she probably saw as compation. To be honest, the compation had been won, before it had started.

"Very depressing." He grinned at her.

"Ohh." She said, looking a bit diapointed.

"And his old gal, was a peice of coal, compared to the shinning star you are." He continued, and she got a large smile on her face. She leanned over and kissed my cheek.

"I love you." She whisperd to me. I leaned down to kiss her nose and lips.

"I love you." I smiled against her. I put my hand on her shoulder and started to pull her closer but growled when the yelled at me to stop.

"What! We know what happend! And I was never going to pay her back anyways!" I giggled turning back to Rose.

"EMMETT!" They yelled again.

"Ahhhh!" I growled and leaned away from her. I was ready to kill them all.

I grinned when she leaned over and kissed my neck. I held her head closer to me and pulled her onto my lap. I held her close to me and the others growled. Edward grabbed Rose and pulled her off. Before he could speak I was on my feet growling at him. _Dont touch her! _I thought at him. He backed away a bit and I pulled Rosalie back to me.

"Could you at least leave the room first." Esme begged. I nodded and thanked them for dealing with my family. We ran up stairs and within five seconds I had all her clothing off and in twenty seconds she was screaming my name.

* * *

><p>I held her near me waiting for another round. This would be four I think, and she was breathing heavy, clutching onto my bed.<p>

"Do you like me?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes, I like you. Do you like me?" She asked.

"Yes." I smiled and kissed her neck, leaning over her putting my knee between her legs.

"Oh god Emmett!" She gasped, she was already soaking wet between her legs. "Give me a second please!"

"How much do you like me?" I giggled.

"So, so much. You would never understand how much." She breathed.

"I love you." I grinned.

"Emmett... Emmett..." She curled up around me, finally done with her last orgasm. I smiled. "Im ready Emmett... More!"

* * *

><p>I smiled against her skin. There was now only two walls of my bedroom. Half my stuff was crushed, and we were sitting on the flattened sofa.<p>

"Baby, were in trouble." I grinned.

"You just didnt like the wall paper... on half the room." She defended.

"I love you." I smiled. "And as long as Im here nothing and no one will ever touch you again. And Im going to be here a very long time."

"Really?" She grinned. " I hope a long time takes forever to get here."

"Probably not." I joked and she looked up at me with one eye brow arched. I kissed her nose and she giggled.

"You dont make me act normal. Im... different around you. Happier I think. When Im away from you, all I want to do is cry. I fight with everyone and am hard to handle... But with you its like that all goes away." She kissed my jaw line.

I mover my fingures through her hair.

"Thank you." She said after a long silence.

"For what?" I asked.

"Saving me. Helping me. Being there for me. Protecting me. I hated myself until I found you. I hated every part of my life. But now... Im happy. Thank you for that." She hugged my side.

"What happend? I mean before I got to you. When Jarriod..." I asked. I had been curious. I couldnt understand why he would have waited that long. Why was his own house so important? He probably wouldnt have died if he had been faster. The thought made me growl.

"After we left here, he said he wanted to continue talking. But thought Carlise wouldnt be intrested. When I told him he would be, he insisted on asking him personally. I hadnt realized we were in the wrong direction."

_Rosalie POV_

_"Were are we?" I asked. This was not the way to town. _

_"In the forest." Jarriod grinned. A sudden glimps of Royce was in my mind and I turned to leave. "Where are you going?"_

_I looked at him as he held my arm tighter. I slipped out and ran but he had my arm again. Shit, I should have listened to Emmett!_

_More images of the man I loved came into my mind. Like they had before. But this time instead of pictureing him going crazy and acting like a monster, he look like a hero. He was trying to save me. It was like I was rewatching it through smarter eyes. Eyes that actually understood her was trying to keep me save and alive. I prayed he didnt listen to me. That he risked my threat that I wouldnt have gone through with anyways. Did this guy think I was serious? I started to cry thinking he did. Emmett was probably at home, blaming himself. I could picture it now. I prayed he happend to have a gift we never noticed. I though towards him, and a bit to Edward incase he could hear. I pictured his face, and his name and everything that might make a gift act up. _

_"Shut up!" Jarriod shook me._

_"Emmett!" I screamed and he slapped me. "Where are we going!"_

_"I said I just wanted to talk! Do not make this so difficult!" He demanded. I was quiet hopping he was not lieing about that. But my insticts told me to kill him. I sturggled against him but he was stronger._

_"What did I just say?" He punched me in the gut._

_"What do you want?" I asked. This didnt make sence. We could have been talking now! That was not all he wanted. I thought about kicking him but I knew that if he caught my leg, I wouldnt end up happy._

_"Why do you refuse to listen?" He asked._

_"Why cant we talk right now?" I asked._

_"Because I choose where we are when we do what, and I like my house." He demanded me pulling me in some direction. _

_"Emmett!" I called but he punched me._

_"Shut up he cant hear you!" He growled._

_"Yes he can I know hes coming anyways!" I threatened._

_"Good." He grinned._

_"And he will kill you! You are not stronger then him!" I continued._

_"I never said I was! I just have something he wants." He drinned at me and a sharp pain hit my stomach._

_We were now at some large wooden house that was located between two other houses, with only a small layer of trees deviding them._

_I didnt see much of the inside. We were in the large master bedroom to fast. It was dark and depresing. If I were human Id be scared of the room alone. He threw me onto the bed and I curled up against the wall. He was watching me so I couldnt move. _

_He sat on a couch and watched me beside a lit fire. He was drinking brandy and giving me a suductive look. After a few minutes he dicided to speak._

_"I thought you said Emmett would be here by now." He grinned at me. He stood up and walked over to the side of the bed. He touched my hand and rubbed up my arm._

_"Dont touch me." I snarrled, pulling my hand away. He grinned and continued. "Dont touch m-" He grabbed my arms and held me down and I fought him. He hoverd over me, holding me down and I screammed trying to kick him. He moved his hand to try to stop my leg from hitting his face but missed. I smiled when I heard his face crack, but that went away when we both realized where his hand had landed. We looked down and his hand was squeezing my grion. He grinned at me and I struggled away. He opened my legs and sat over me. He punched me in the face and it felt like my nose had fallen off. I wonderd where Emmett was. I was right. He wasnt coming. _

_Jarriod held both my hands over my head and put one up my dress. He grinned as he moved his thumb over my groin. I screamed and struggeled to get away. He put his fingure deeper and I screamed for Emmett to come. I cryed and he laughed. He had put me in the perfect position so that I couldnt move. I cryed move and begged him to stop._

_"What do you want!" I screamed._

_"I want you." I grinned. "I want Emmett you imbisile!" _

_I didnt understand what was happening but I wish I had never left Emmetts safty. _

_"What do you want with him?" I asked._

_"I need protection. I know he can provide it. It was going to be as simple as him thinking you didnt want him anymore, but he didnt believe that. He had to return." He explained. _

_"But when we called you asking where he was... You said you didnt know." I tryed._

_"Your not that smart are you?" He asked. "He we will make deal. He will stay and protect me. And you will go free. You can have the life you want. But if you come back, he will die and so will you."_

_"He wont do that!" I growled._

_"Thats where you come in. We both know he will give himself up, if you can go free. So if he wants his freedom, then you will stay here. If he trys anything... then its the other option." He grinned._

_"Im not agreeing to that!" I snarled._

_"You wont have a choice!" He giggled._

_He was relaxed enough that I slipped my leg out and kicked him in the chest. I got up and tryed to run out the window. He grabbed my ankle and swung me to the floor at the other side of the room. He was suddenly sitting on my ass and holding down my arms._

_"If you listened this would be over faster." He growled. I went stiff as I realized I couldnt move. He rubbed his hand from my thy up my dress and squeezed my butt. He leaned down and liked my bare skin and I screamed for Emmett again. Why wasnt he here? I started to cry and Jarriod laughed again. All I could picture was Royce. This time I would die for good. I didnt want that anymore. I was happy. It was like god gave me a happy life, just to take it away. Then he made me happy again, to take it away the same way._

_"Please stop! Please! Emmett! I beg you! Stop! Emmett! Oh my god!" I cryed. My eyes stung and my throat was plugged up. If I were human I wouldnt be able to breath. _

_"F-f-f-i-i- fi-ne. J-j-ust b-be fast." I cryed giving up. It wasnt like me to give up, but I hadnt been myself latly. I cryed more. I thought about how amazing Emmett was. How I had never told him that. How I had just acted like haveing somthing so amazing like him was a right I was given. He was perfect and would have never known that. _

_I thought about how he loved me, even though I put him into this life. How he had tryed so hard to protect me and now I was acting like that was something I could eaisily found. I was going to let all his work die. And he'd never know how sorry I was._

_Jarriod took a second then pinned me toth side of the bed. I couldnt believe I was just letting this happen. He lifted up my dress and I heard him pull down his trousers. Then a new instinct hit me. It wasnt letting this happen. I think it was pride. I flipped over and kicked him back. He smashed into the wall. And I growled._

_"I said Do. Not. Touch. Me!" I growled. It was like I was a different person coming out. The same person who was here before Emmett arrived. And she was pissed._

_I punched him in the face and the gut. Cracking his face. I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into my knee. _

_"Im not dieing today! And your not getting Emmett either!" I growled. I knew this feeling well. It was the top thing Edward hated in me. When pride and greed came out and all I did was fight and talk back. It was stronger now that Emmett was at risk. _

_I throw him into a wall and grabbed his throat. I kneed him in the crotch and slapped him. He growled and yelled. He went to punch me but missed. I grabbed his wrist and snapped it backwords. He growled and I kicked him to the ground._

_"Oh hello Emmett!" Jarriod said suddenly smiling at the door. My head snapped over to it and a wave of relief came over me. He did care! He knew to come! That was all gone when I saw the door was closed and Emmett was still not here. _

_I turnned back and Jarriod who then grabbed me by the throat and punched me in the face. He Held me against the wall and growled. He gripped tighter around my neck and I gagged. I couldnt feel air go through me._

_He went to move his hand up my dress again, but I slapped it away. He held it to my stomach, almost my crotch. I tryed to pull his hand off my neck and also push him away. He leaned into me and I groaned. _

_"Stop..." I tryed but nothing came out. "Stop..." I tryed louder._

_He laughed and I tryed to growel. He was not winning this easy. I wasnt giving in. I had live through worse, I would live now! I would kill him and then apoligise to Emmett. I was never going to fight him on his opinion again. He was right. And I_ would_ be getting home to him. I kicked Jarriod again. He laughed at my dieing attempt. I noticed somthing from the corner of my eye. I looked over and started to cry with happeiness. My hopes were lifted and I wanted to smile and laugh with joy. I saw the most perfect, amazing, beautiful angle standing by the door. He was glarring at Jarriod with anger and hatred. He looked at me with loving eyes. Jarriod looked at him to and smiled. He pulled me down and used me as his shield. _

_"Em, Im so sorry. I-" I was cut off by Jarriod blocking my air ways. No air or words could come out. He growled and I knew this would be over soon. _

_They started talking but I couldnt even hear anymore._

_But I slightly felt as his hand went down to my groin. I cringed and bent down a bit. He straitend me back up and continued. I wanted to cry.  
>I was able to pay minimal attention because he started to loosen his grip around my throat.<em>

_"Oh Rosie. You havent told him about our deal yet!" Jarriod said._

_"Theres no deal!" I growled again._

_"What deal?" Emmett demanded. He looked mad but I could see the fear in his eyes, each time he looked at me. He looked almost like a parent whos kid was playing to close to the ledge. Fear hidden behind a tough front._

_"Tell him!" Jarriod Demanded._

_"You have two options... Either you go free, and I stay here. If you ever come back... We both die. Or I go free and you stay here. And if I come back, its the first option." I cryed, but the airless sound of my voice made him look madder._

_"Why do you want me?" He asked. I hopped he would choose for him to go free. I did this and so I should suffer. He deserves a life. But that proud and greedy part of me said that if he went free and I stayed here, I would kill him. But it also said that if I left without him I'd come back and kill him._

_Jarriod explained what was going on better to Emmett._

_"I think you know my answer." Emmett snarled. I had never seen him so mad. I was almost scared. No I was scared of him. I knew he would never hurt me but I was still in shock. _

_"Hear that baby! Looks like your staying here with me!" Jarriod smiled against my skin, under my ear. He rubbed his hand up and grabbed one of my bosoms, and rubbed his other hand up under my dress and grabbed my groined. I screamed and Emmett growled. "Wonder how tight you are. You wont be when Im done with you." Jarriod grinned and Emmett growled louder then I imagined was possible. It scared me half to death. I stared in shock._

_"Let go of her! Im staying here!" Emmett growled. I was still in shock. I didnt know something so scarry could come from one person._

_He gave him the conditions again, then let go of me. I ran and hugged him. He spun my around and I cryed while he kissed my neck._

_"I dont want you to leave me. Ever! Dont go!" I cryed. I kissed his neck and shoulder._

_"Im so sorry! Im so happy you came! You were right! I love you so much! Im so sorry! Please dont hate me!" I cryed._

_"Ill never hate you." He vowed._

_"Dont leave me! You cant leave me! I cant live without you! No matter what I say! I wont live without you! Dont leave me! Please!" I begged._

_He cupped my sorrow face and kissed me. I rapped my arms back around his neck. And clung to him. He__ hugged me closer. I was breathing heavy and my chest was banging on his side._

_"I love you! Everything youve done for me! You brought me back to life, after I died. You tought me how to live! You did, not Carlise, not Esme or Edward. You did! I dont want to be away from you! Your not leaving me!" I confermed. He kissed my forhead and walked towards Jarriod. I looked at him in shock. He was just leaving me? So eaisily. Why? Was I not good enough? Or was he mad? He was mad! That was it! No wonder he looked so scarry. He was mad at both of us._

_"Okay, you can leave now!" Jarriod camanded me. I didnt pay attention to him. All I could see was Emmett. I wanted to see him before I never got to see him again. I had been horrible. The love of my life was the cost of my stupid behavure._

_"Good-bye, Mrs. Hale." He said with a nod. I couldnt believe it. It hurt so much. I couldnt even breath. I couldnt cry. I was trying to do both but burrning air came out. I wanted to scream. He suddenly looked sad, but kept up his angery front._

_"Im... Im not leaving..." I stood in shock._

_Jarriod growled. "That was not the deal!"_

_"Im staying." I said flattly starring at him. Where he was, I would be too._

_"Rose, go!" He said._

_"No." I said._

_"Leave now!" He growled. Looking mad again._

_"No." I said, trying to hide the fear. He ran over and cupped my face. His touch made me want to cry._

_"Leave! You have to leave now!" He growled._

_"No." I held my ground. I wanted to die from him telling me this._

_"You have to go. Leave! Dont even look back!" He demanded kissing me. "Go!"_

_"No! Not without you!" I screamed. He smiled. "Trust me! Get out! Leave and dont look back! Or youll never see me again!" He winked at me. Did he have a plan? I looked up at him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. I agreed to leave believing with everything I had he was comeing home._

_I ran out looking back every few seconds. He was not there. He wasnt comeing. I ended up crying on the forest floor. The thought that maybe he wasnt coming. He was going to be loyal to that pig man! I couldnt walk. I was stumbleing over everything. I barly knew where I was going. I couldnt breath. I was screaming and crying. Hoping Edward would come find me and go get Emmett. I couldnt do it myself. I was in to much pain, and seeing Emmett distracted me. _

_When I noticed I was home I crawled into Emmetts tree fort, falling twice. I couldnt stay steady. I was a mess. I crawled into a corner and cryed._

Emmett POV

It made me mad, hearring he had actually hit her. I was ready to go back and kill him again. She thought I'd been mad at her, she thought I could possibly be mad at who she is. I couldnt believe it. She didnt think I would come. Like I would just give up on her. I needed her more then she could ever know. I couldnt stand that she might be scared of me.

I kissed her chin and she rapped her arms around my neck. We sat in silence for a second. She was breathing heavy from the memory of it. I held her back and pulled her closer to me. We were still in on the sofa and I was laying over her. I pressed my face into her shoulder. I looked over to her neck. I rubbed my fingures over it and her breathing became heavier.

"Your blonde." I whisperd holding a peice of her hair. She giggled and I made one laughing sound.

"Your observent." She laughed over my shoulder.

"Im sorry I wasnt there faster." I said.

"You were there. Thats what matters." She smiled.

"No. Next time... if there is a next time, I will not leave your side. I wont let it get that far ever again. Your mine and no one else is going to be near you, unless I say. Which I wont." I vowed.

She kissed me and giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Im just thinking..." She looked down. She didnt look like she ment to laugh. She looked almost sad. "I feel like an idiot."

"Why?" I pushed.

"I should have known... Known you. I wish I had known you when I was human. You... You are what I needed, and what I always wanted. I-I just didnt know it at the time. I saw a man who wanted me, and felt like he would be perfect. But he would have never been you." She explained.

I wonderd what would have happened if I had met her when I was human. I wonderd where it would have been that I met her. Probably church. I doubt she would have been at a bar, and I know shes rich. Richer then most at least. She wouldnt spend to much time in my town at all. And I wonderd if I would have hit on her. She would have been hared then most girls. I know that. But she would also be worth it. Every second. I wonderd if, as a human she would feel the same way towards me. I knew my friends would have been all over her. I knew that at least two of them would have tryed to get her drunk. I growled at the thought.

"I wish I could go back in time. Come here and be with you. Not with him. I would have loved you. Lived with you. Marri-" She continued but stopped to look at me. I kissed her again.

"Even if I couldnt give you the world?" I asked.

"You are my world." She smiled.


	33. Chapter 34

"Hello darling." I smiled as Rosalie walked into the kitchen. She smiled and I held out my hands for a hug. She put her arms around my neck and kissed my shoulder.

"Hello handsome." She grinned. I dont know what Edward had ment when he said that she didnt smile often. She was always smiling. And I loved it. I still remember the hunting trip we took that I asked him what she thought about me. I think it was the forth one we took together.

I smiled and kissed her. We stood their like that for a while then I put her onto the counter. She pulled closer and Esme walked in.

"The counters are not for sitting." She said. We looked at her and she gave us a curious look.

"Sorry mom." Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, ma." I grinned. She looked at me with a shocked and happy look.

"So ah, what would you two like to do today?" She smiled.

"I dont know." Rosalie studderd after we shared a quick look.

"Its supposed to rain today. For the first time in a while. Maybe you could give your family the care parsle Edward prepared. All you, Rosalie and Edward." She clearafied. I growled warningly. I wanted her now, and I pissed me off I wasnt getting what I wanted.

"Sure." I snarrled. I held the back of Rosalies shoulders and pulled her to my chest. I kissed the side of her head and growled again.

"Please do that outside. And be back when it starts to rain. It will be a while before you get another chance." She warned. I had actually forgot about my family for a while there. I picked Rose up bridal style and ran deep into the forest. To the edge of a cliff.

I moved my hands over her body while kissing her neck. Her clothes were off within seconds and mine short after. Almost no sun shun through the clouds. I growled and moaned while my mouth moved around her body. It was only minutes after that I was in her again.

* * *

><p>The rain started to hit our bodies as she screamed my name.<p>

"Emm... E-Emm... Your f-family!" She reminded me. I growled and finished quickly.

"I havent had enough." I growled.

"We have all eternity." She faught and I rolled my eyes, snarlling.

"Still not enough." I growled.

"Calm down." She ran her fingures through my hair. When she looked into my eyes it was like I was looking at heaven. I wasnt that mad anymore. She smiled and we stood up, putting our clothes on.

"We can do it anywhere, anyways. Edward wont mind... Or he will, who cares." She giggled.

"Dont worry. Hes cool. I asked and he said whatever made me happy... So Im gunna go find someone to make me happy for a hour." I joked. And she growled pulling my arm. "Im kidding!"

She smiled and kissed me. Then we ran back to the house. We grabbed Edward and ran through the now pourring rain. I held Rosalies hand. We all wore black so it would be harder to see us. Edward led the way and held a basket in his hand. I held my breath but breathed every few minutes.

Most the smells were being washed away by the rain, but it still smelt good. Then a wave of heavenly goodness hit my nose. I growled and everything went blurry. I growled as I sank my teeth into a soft surface and warmth filled my throat. I snarled as it filled my stomach, and when I dropped the body, my throat burned. I felt something touch my shoulder and I growled pushing it to the wall. I didnt even see what it was but I pinned it there fighting the erge to bite its neck off. I knew it would been Edward or Rosalie but I couldnt stop. I prayed it was him. I growled again. I heard a small squeek and Edward growled at me. I was suddenly in the middle of the muddy road. I looked over to see them standing by an building. Rose holding her neck. Shit! I tryed to stop but I snarled and charged at him. Internally apoligising, but I couldnt stop my body.

He dodged me and grabbed my wrist. He spun me then held my arm back, and had one hand around my neck. I snarled and Rose knelt down infront of me.

"Emm?" She said softly. I wanted to scream. Mostly at myself. How could I do that? Again?

I growled in response. She reached up to touch my cheek.

"Emm, its okay-" She started by when she touched me I jumped up and held her neck against the other wall across the street. I growled an inch away from her face. She looked terrified. I wanted to stop. This time I could see her and pay attention, but still couldnt do anything. I wanted to kill myself right now. This was a bad idea. She struggled to stop her eyes from rolling back. I growled at my self and fought to let go. But only ended up holding her neck tighter.

I lifted my hand which was trying to hit her, and fought for it to stop. My body was shaking and my arms hurt from fighting them. I slowly brought my shaking hand to her face, and she twitched. I growled and she cringed. My grip tightend and she couldnt even speak now. This was hell. It then hit me that this is what Jarriod said would happen. I would kill her with my own hands. The worst part was the internal erge I felt to grab a match. But how? He was dead! I watched his house burn with him inside!

I faught my hands and ended up lightly touching her face with shaking fingure tips. I growled as her body spasmed under my touch. Her eyes closed tightly and she made a small sound from the back of her throat. She lifted her leg to kick me but it dropped. The only thing I could control was my head, but I still couldnt speak. Only growl and snarl at her. I smashed my lips to hers hoping my body would get the picture. It took a second but my hands loosened. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Fear was covering her face. I wanted to let go of her neck but still couldnt. She made a noise and tryed to push me away, her hand covering my face. I growled and bit it. Why was I still doing this? Her face filled with new pain. And I growled at her. I love you. I thought and hoped my eyes at least said I was sorry. From the look on her face they didnt.

_Let go. Let go now! Let go! Loosen! NOW!_ I screamed at myself. It was killing me to see this. One of my fingures loosened up and a second followed. Thank god! I told the rest of my body to do the same and I cryed when I finally stepped back. I fell to my knees in pain. She fell against the wall and Edward was over her in a second. I was breathing heavy and my body hurt, but I also felt so much relief. I leaned against a street lamp as the rain hit my skin. It bent a bit but no one would notice to much. I didnt pay attention to them as I looked over at the corps on the ground across the street. _You. You did this. You could have stayed inside like any normal person, and none of this would have ever happend. _I thought towards it.

A second person came looking for the first and of corse I was on him in a second. I dropped the body and looked forward. Edward was glarring at me but also looked understanding and probably happy I didnt kill his sister. While she was starring at me in fear and saddness. I ignored the bodies and wobbled over to her. Edward stood up infront of her and I turned to look at him. I gave him a pleading look. I was never going to forgive myself. I wanted her to go die in a ditch. _Please kill me._ I thought to him. Then Id fell like I got what I deserved. I wanted her to fight back. To literly beat me to a pulp as pay back. I wanted to show her I wouldnt do that again. I wanted to die. I wanted her to yell at me and tell me how wrong I was. But I knew she wouldnt. She would tell me it was a _newborn_ thing and that everyone does it. But thats not the way it should be. I cant just hurt her and say it was a newborn thing. That was wrong and sick. I know I have no reason to touch her unless its in a good way. I just killed someone for being sick enough to hurt her and think they had a good enough reason.

Edward shook his head at my request. Then stepped out of the way. I bent down and sat infront of her. Edward ran to hide the bodies. A part of me still thought _kill her_ But I said 'Fuck It' to that part. She sat against the building and stared at me. Still with some fear. I lifted my hand towards her face and my heart ate itself when she cringed and shut her eyes tightly. FUCK! SHIT FUCK SHIT! I pulled it away from her skin. My hand shook and if I were human Id have tears raining down my face. She opened her eyes carfully and watched me with caution. I slowly brought it back to touch her cheek, and she gasped when I touched her, her breathing was heavy and It reminded me of a murder victum on some scary movie, without the screaming. Her breath was weesey and she was trying not to cry.

After a second I flattened my hand on her cheek. She breathed harder and looked like someone had just slapped her in the face. I wanted to kill myself. Why couldnt I control myself, even when it came to her safty? Shouldnt I be about to do that at least? I leaned in and kissed her lips then chin. She froze and I felt sick.

"Im _so_ sorry." I started with the apoliogy that would never end. Every day for the rest of our lives I would make it up to her. She was silent. "I am... I-I Cant explain how much I hate myself, right now and I always will."

"Emm." She said against my lips. She rapped her arms around my neck but I could still feel her hesitation.

I leaned my forehead on hers and looked into her sad eyes.

"I love you." I said. "I will never do that again. I dont know why I just did. I wont hurt you, and I am so sorry I did. I have no right and I beg that you understand that. You are my everything and I wouldnt do anything to hurt you. Please forgive me. Or dont because I really dont deserve it and-" She cut me off by kissing me.

"You did nothing wrong! You stopped and thats what matters. I shouldnt have gotten in the way of a month old vampire who was drinking human blood, or blood at all. I know that! I know you would never hurt me!" She tryed.

"I did nothing wrong! I just tryed to strangle you! You should be before blood and you are! Starting now! Or after I fix the burnning... But I did hurt you! Thats what this is about! I didnt want to but I did! I cant- I mean I dont- This is not right! I shouldnt be like this! Acting like this. You are a woman and I am a man! This situation shouldnt be happening! Ever! No excuse!" I yelled.

"It was just you instincts sa-" I interupted her.

"My instincts! My insticnts told me to strangle you! The girl I love! A woman at all! My instincts! That doesnt seem right!" I snarled.

"You two are about to get visiters, and Emmett wont be able to control himself." Edward warned beside us. "You arent as quiet as you two think. Emmett, you are fine. I know, we all know, that you didnt want to do that, but in your newborn state your brain has no control over your body. It does its own thing. That is not really you."

I growled at him. I looked back to Rosalie. The rain made her hair wet so I held an umbrella over her head.

"See... _That_ is the real you." She smiled proudly. I grabbed her hand and we ran to my old home. I held my breath, knowing my brother and sister like to play 'who falls first' in the rain. I would literlly kill myself for killing one of them.

We got to my old neighborhood and stood on the roof across the street from my house. It looked so different from what I rememberd. It was more depressing. And empty. I wanted to cry at the memory of my life and family and friends. It was only now coming to me. I was _never_ seeing them again. Leaving them behind. I didnt think I could do it. I looked back to Rosalie and Edward. They nodded for me to continue.

"They are all at church... Except one. Your sister wanted to stay home so shes faking sick." Edward informed me, looking far away. I nodded and turned back to my house. I had planned to leave the basket by the door for when they got home. But now I could see my little sister for the first and last time through vampire eyes. He handed it to me. I looked in it and saw a bundle of money, cloth and sowing suplise. There was some food and soap. And it had two towels at the bottom. He opened his coat and handed me a wool blanket and a card that I had written before we left. I didnt say it was from me but It didnt have my name.

I ran down to fast for anyone to notice and placed it infront of the door. I knocked, and heard a small heart beat quicken then go back to normal. It almost made my throat sting but I kept in mind that she was my sister and that if I did kill her Id make my body have sex with a dead, dead person. Id pull a corps from 6ft under. It didnt fight me on not eatting her. I found a way to control myself aparently. I knocked again, knowing my sister wasnt going to move unless she thought she was getting something out of it. I heard her move then sit back down. Now she was just being stubern. I took a step back and examined my house.

"Well I geuss the pink hippo will just give cookies to someone who wants to open the door!" I yelled at my door, then grinned and ran back to the roof. She was outside in a second looking around. I grinned at the trick I used to use to get her out of bed in the morning. I had never noticed but her hair actually did get lighter in the summer. This is the last time I would ever see my little sister again. The last thing from my human life was the memory of her face. My heart sank when she saw the basket then brought it back inside. I wanted to go knock again, and make her come back outside. I wanted to go to the church and see my whole family. I wished Id been with them more. It felt like I had only known them for a day. I had never noticed how much you can miss something so simple. I never thought that my life could end.

I turned and saw Edward looking at me, same as Rose who was a step behind. I stood up and she hugged me. I pressed my face into her shoulder, trying to hold in the tears that wouldnt come anyway. I sniffed in and could harly exhale. She rubbed my back.

"Its going to be fine. It hurts now, but you will get over it. Its not as hard as it looks now. It will get easier, as the memory starts to fade." She soothed me. My head snapped up.

"What?" My voice cracked, as I cryed. "I dont want to forget them." I turned my head to look back at my house.

"You will never forget them, but you will forget why you care." She held my face. She looked pained, which didnt make me happier. I nodded, before looking back once more. Then I grabbed her hand and we ran home. To my new home. New family. New life.

Never turning back.

* * *

><p>I sat alone in the corner of my room hugging my legs. I hate this. I hate my life. Why did this have to happen? Why couldnt I just live a long happy, human life with my family and the people I love, and who loved me. I was in a house of strangers. I tryed to be tough when Rosalie was around, because I dont want her to feel guilty, but this was killing me. I felt better knowing Edward was going to make sure all the generations of my family would always be protected. But I still felt like I had let them down.<p>

I was happy I had Rose. I was happy for the strength and power. But I felt like I had abandoned my family. Rosalie had tryed to confort me at first but they all went out for a family hunt. Giving me time alone to think, but I couldnt stop wondering if I would have been better off dead from the bear, so I had never had the chance to ditch my life. Edward had heard that part. I know that.

I wonderd what I would give to be a happy healthy human again. I would give up drinking and hunting. Esme, Carlise and Edward. I would become a vedgatariean. Or a vegan too, if I could live with my family again. I would give up my horse and my house. I would give up everything I had. But one thing stuck out. Something I would give that all and my life, mortal or immortal for... Rosalie. I couldnt even imagine leaving her. The idea hurt. I would probably drink my whole family to see her smile... Though I hopped it never came to that. Because I know I would do it. I would kill anything, do anything, go anywhere and everything in between to hear her laugh, make her happy, or even in a slietly better mood. For even that I would give every little thing I could possibly have.

I pressed my face into my legs. I was scared of her being away from me. It was killing me. I kept promising myself Edward would be there for her. Or at least know a threat was coming, but a small bit of me was terrified of the idea he was the threat. He hadnt been before and Carlise and Esme were there. But I still growled at the thought. _Touch her, touch her, touch her, touch her and I will kill you so slowly that you will pray for that god damb deasese to be back in your body._ I thought towards him. Not caring if her could actually hear it or not. The image stung my mind. The idea... I growled loudly. It snarled and I continued unable to stop. The more vigual the thought, the louder and more threatening the growl.

"I hate you." I mumbeled in a growl. I pictured the men of her last human night. I couldnt stop it now. Their faces burned my brain. The way she had discribed them each, on the way back from one of our hunts. I snarled and clawed into my knees.

"Emmett?" I heard a soft voice bring my attention to my open bedroom door. Standing in my door way was the gorgeous blonde, angle with an cautious look on her face. I growled out of habbit, wanting to kill myself for doing it. Why didnt she know how much I loved her?

She walked over to me and kneeled down infront of me. She put her hand on my cheek. Then she lightly pressed her lips to mine. I imedeatly forgot why I was mad. I held her to me and moved my hands over her body.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yes... no." I didnt know what to answer. "I know I love you... And Im so sorry. I will never be like... I'll never be _him._"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Royce. I will never be like him. I will never hurt you. Everything you want, I'll make it yours. I will not do what he did ever... I love you. Blonde, breunette, bald, bitchy, nice fat, thin, not that, that will ever change, I will always love you. I have no conditions... Can you... Will you... Please... Please..." I couldnt continue. She looked to hurt.

"Do you think I compare you to that son of a bitch! I wouldnt compare him to satin himself! I hate him, and I love you! There is a large difference." She snarled.

Edward was suddenly at my door and I stood up standing infront of Rosalie. I growled and he held his hands up.

He pulled me into the hall to give me an gift. One from my human life I didnt want to leave behind.

"How did you know I..." I started.

"You thought a lot about it while you were being changed. I figured I would help out my new brother... Just stop growling so much, it cant be good for you." He joked and walked away. I put it in my pocket andwalked back into my room. Rose was standing, looking at the ground. I ran up and spinned her around.

"I love you, beautiful! Hows my angle today?" I grinned while we landed on my bed.

"Good, and you look better." She giggled.

"Yep, just _really _happy." I grinned.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I have you in my life." I pet her hair, and kissed her face.

"I like that answer." She smiled.

"I really am sorry though." I brought down the mood.

"Why?" She asked.

"You should no, need to know, I will never hit you. I will never get mad or fight you. Whatever you want. Ill find a way to make it yours." I vowed.

"Really... If I want a new house?" I grinned.

"Where, it will be there when you want it." I responded.

"A big boat?" She asked.

"What colour?" I asked.

"If I want the moon?" She challenged.

"Ill buy it." I grinned wondering if I could.

"I want to picnic on the moon." She clearified.

"I'll get us there." I smiled.

"I want a baby." She said more serious.

"I... We... Could I get Edward to bite one?" I asked.

"Immortal children are illegal." She informed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"To dangerous." She said simpily.

"I dont know how else to... Do you want a human one?" I tryed.

She didnt look like she was paying attention at all.

"I would give my life to get you a child Rose, Get me the chance and Ill show you." And I would. If me dieing gave her somthing she wanted, Id take any death.

"Really?" Her head snapped up.

"If it would make you happy." I smiled.

"You would do that for me?" She asked in shock. I nodded. She starred for a second then kissed me. "No one has ever done something like that for me."

"Your worth it." I smiled. "And its the least I could do for... earlier."

"That wasnt you. I know that you di-" She tryed.

"Rose, even having the phycical, if not mental ability to kill you is wrong. You will never die, If I can help it. Im suposed to protect you n-" I faught.

"You did protect me! Many times, and each time it made me love you more. You never did anything wrong and I know you never would! Its not who you are!" She yelled standing now.

"I thought that you said my body wasnt going to be me! Or whatever! If I have no choice over what it does, and it chooses to hurt you... or even... K-k-ki-i-... Just... know that no matter what I do I will always love you to much to bare the idea o-f... Uh-uh-uh-v... of you..." My voice was cracking and I had no ability to stop it.

"Please... Please..." I begged.

"Emmett! This is insanity! You did nothing wrong! Ever! Im not an idiot! I know better then to piss off a newborn, and to go near an angry one! If I thought you would hurt me I woul-" She screamed.

"I strangled you half to death! You would understand why that is hard to believe!" I yelled louder.

"Fuck, Emmett! Get the hint..." She faught.

"No, you! You have no idea how much the thought... I cant even think! I cant... THIS IS FUCKING INSANITY! WHY DO YOU REFUSE TO BELIEVE ME ROSE! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO..." I growled and it took me a second to realize her feet werent on the ground and my hand was holding her neck in ther air. I dropped her, and stepped back as she crawled to her feet.

"FUCK! DO YOU SEE! I CANT EVEN FUCKING MAKE A POINT WITH OUT TRYING TO KILL YOU!" I snarled loudly.

"Emmett, that was my fault I sho-" She defended.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Stop fucking defending my actions! There is no right way to be an abusive person and theres no acsedent in something I do so often." I growled loudly. She closed her mouth to a strait line.

"Enough is enough Rose! Its to much! I can not stand this! I cant even! Why? WHY DO YOU FUCKING...!" I yelled at her. She tryed to hide the hurt in her face. She suddenly bolted out into the forest. "Shit."

I ran after her and could only follow her sent.

"Rose! Rose wait!" I called after her again and again. I finally saw her again and moved my legs faster to catch up.

"Rose. Stop. Im sorry! I just dont know what to say!" I tryed.

"Just go away Emmett!" She demanded running faster. I considerd it for a second then caught up again.

"Rose please talk to me." I begged.

"I tryed Emmett! I really did! You are _impossible!_" She growled.

"And you make me possible. So please. I cant lose you and I dont want to think about it! The thought of me being what drives you away, makes me crazy!" I informed her.

She suddenly stopped and laughed when I went flying over a rocky hill. I climbed up.

"Ill bet I deserved that." I grinned at her. She smiled and kissed me once.

"I love you... and yes, you are what is driving me away." She said.

"Im sorry. But I cant say what Im thinking unless I do." I complained.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Its hard to say!" I faught back.

"Why?" She growled.

"Because I love you and Im scared of what you are going to say!" I yelled.

"How could it possibly be that bad!" She screamed.

"I dont know! You get scared and run away!" I growled at the thought.

"Im not leaving you Emmett! How much clearer can I make that!" She snarled.

"Why do you even care?" I yelled.

"Because I love you and want to help, but your being freaking impossible!" She growled.

"Im sorry if I dont want my wife to think I dont trust her!" I growled.

"Why wouldnt I trust you! Did you do something?" She questioned.

"I tryed to kill you enough times!" I freaked.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD EMMETT!" She screamed.

"ROSALIE WE BOTH KNOW WHAT I DID! I KNOW IT HURT YOU! I CAN SEE WHEN YOU ARE SAD OR SCARED!" I growled.

"EMMETT!" She growled. "DO YOU WANT ME TO AVOID YOU FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! IS THAT WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU HAPPY?"

"HOW WOULD _THAT_ HELP ANYTHING! I WANT TO BE AROUND YOU! EVERY SECOND OF THE FUCKING DAY FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES! BUT I DONT WANT... I-I-I I DONT KNOW!" I screamed.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" She growled.

" I WANT YOU TO MARRY ME! THATS WHAT I KNOW!" I screamed and her eyes widened in shock, Im sure mine did too.


	34. Chapter 35

"What." She gasped after a second.

"Uhhh, Im... Ah... I-" I didnt know what to say, but she rapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed me.

"Yes!" She said against my mouth. I put my hands on her hips. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

I moved one of my hands to my pocket and pulled out the ring box Edward had just given me. Our faces didnt leave each other as I knelt down to my knees. I broke the kiss but our foreheads stayed together.

"I love you. Will you marry me?" I smiled. She giggled and nodded. "You have to say it."

"Yes." She laughed and kissed me as I slid my mothers ring on her fingure.

I held her close and we kissed untill the sun went down.

"Is that what you were scared to tell me?" She asked.

"I didnt know what you would say." I held her closer, pressing our bodies into a line.

"You are so dumb." She smiled. I kissed her cheek bone and down her throat. She made a heavy sighing sound. "I want you now, Em."

I pushed her to the tree giving her no room to move. I ripped her clothes into peices. I lifted her onto me and she clawed onto my back.

"EMMETT!" She screamed.

I kissed her neck and pressed against her harder.

* * *

><p>"I love you." She gasped, with no breath left. I was still holding her on the tree, but she needed a brake. "You are to much..."<p>

"You'll have eternity to get used to it." I grinned.

She cupped my face and looked right in my eyes. Her eyes looked a bit scared, and I hated it. I knew she was tough so anything that hurt her had to be bad.

"You love me." She said flattly.

"More then anything." I said then went to kiss her again. She pulled me away. I gripped my fingures into the tree. I wasn't okay with not touching her.

"I've only known you for a few weeks..." She started, as she stared at me with a confused face. "And I... How can I... You are... Perfect? How can this be? I love you so much... You are the most amazing thing ever... I hardly know you... I cant live without you... How would I know? How is it possible? You are perfect. I love you more then anything... Even myself? I dont understand..."

I pressed my face to hers.

"You dont need to understand. I know I love you more then anything else that could possibly be. No one could love anything more. And I will spend the rest of my life showing you." I vowed.

"But its impossible for me to discribe how much I love you..." She complained.

I kissed her more. I pressed my hands all over her body. I growled loudly and took my lips off her as my throat burned again. I wanted human blood but wanted to stay near Rose. She had a sad look on her face but grabbed my hand pulling me through the forest deeper. I grinned when I saw she brought me to a large grizzley bear.

"Perfect." I grinned.

"I love you." I heard in a small voice. I turned my head to see Rosalie watching me. I turned back to the bear. It scratched at me and I dodged him. I growled and punched him. I kicked him into a large rock. I growled and threw it over my shoulder and onto the forest floor. I lunged and bit its neck. It was dry in a second and my throat burned more. I turned and saw Rose. I faught the erge to growl at her.

I bolted into the forest. I drank four deer, and a mountine lion. I ran deeper into the forest and drank two mooses, and a pack of bobcats.

I stood strait, happier then before, but something was missing. I flipped around and saw Rose. I felt the blood dripping off my face and chin. I suddenly realized what was missing. I growled loudly and warningly as she stood by a tree. Her eyes widened in fear. I ran at her pinning her to the tree and kissing her neck. Her neck was smugged in red and pink. I stopped every few seconds to look at her face. Which I only did for a moment. I kept my hands on her body. I wasnt waisting a second of her. I wasnt going to have long enough as it was.

She gasped as I squeezed her body all over. I wouldnt and couldnt get enough of this ever. We had only spent a little while apart and It still burned in my mind.

I growled in antisapation. My mind was going fuzzy as it sometimes did. It had never happened while doing this though. I tryed to consentrate and could only smell the blood on my lips. I knew something bad would probably happen. I wanted control but it wasnt coming.

"_Oh!" _She screamed I looked up and she was gripping the tree. I plunged into her and she screamed again. I growled loudly as she clawed into my arms. I moved my mouth around her neck and before I knew it I had sunk my teeth into her throat. I pulled a bit, as if about to rip off her head but the thought made me drop her. I took a few steps back in pain.

I needed blood again. It was all I could think of. I couldnt think about Rosalie when so many other humans had blood in them.

I gave me a look of fear and saddness. I didnt show an emotion, but hopped she could see how sad I was. I growled and ran into the forest in search of more blood. Shit. She was very smart. She would probably learn quickly that I had chosen blood over her. Edward had warned me enough about her vanity. She wouldnt be happy I choose a dead animal over her. The next thing I knew I had two dead elk in my hands. My throat felt much better. My mind didnt.

"Im sorry." I said.

"For what?" She asked from behind me.

"For... Not putting you first." I thought for the answer.

"I love you..." I looked down and saw her arms rap around my waste and she leaded her head on my back. "Enough to not care. You get thirst. There would be something wrong with you if that didnt happen."

I rapped one of my hands around her intertwinded hands like a belt buckle. I pulled her hands up with one of mine and kissed her fingures.

"I love you." I said.

"I know." She snuggled her head deeper into my back.

"I love you so much." I said.

"I know. I love you, too." I felt her smile. I looked forwards and examined the trees. I hugged her arms to my body.

"I love you more then life its self. You are more important then air, water or food. I'd give that all away to make you happy. I want you to know that." I said.

"I know that. I love you Emmett. You saved me a thousand times since the first day I saw you. You saved me from people trying to hurt me. You saved me from saddness. You saved me from myself. I dont care if every once in a while you choose blood over me. You deserve it." She said as she hugged me tighter.

I turned and looked down at her. I took her face in my hands and examined her face. It was perfect and smooth. So perfect. So beautiful. How did something get so amazing. Why couldn't I explain how pressious she was? I loved her more then anything. I loved her glowing eyes, that sparkled like the sun. Her hair that cupped her face perfectly. Her nose, mouth and chin that didnt look like it was possible to have such perfect qualities. She would never need makeup. Even other vampires saw how perfect she was. I could stare at her forever. She was like a peice of art. Though no one could stop looking at her. I would understand it if every person around watched her pass. She was so perfect. So beautiful. I would love her until the day I died.

She stared back at me and I almost melted under her golden glow. She was just like the stars at night. I looked at her gorgeous face. Knowing It would never fail to amaze me. I wanted to kiss her but I was afraid to stop looking at her face.

I looked at her face as I pinned her against another tree. I never looked away or did anything but watch her as I put her legs around my waist. Even when she started to pant she was more beautiful then anything else. I leaned down and kissed her quickly. She gripped onto my arms and I kissed her collar bone, missing looking at her face, but the memory alone made me explode inside her. She screamed and I faught the instinct the bite her shoulder.

"Emmett, Emmett, give me a break!" She panted. I stopped but she still sat on me. She lifted up a bit using my forarms as suport. Her eyes tightened as she got wetter and wetter on me. I smiled. "EMM! OH MY GOD, EMMETT!"

I leaned in and kissed her neck. Mumbling how much I loved her against her skin. Im not sure if she heard or was paying attention, but It felt good to let off my chest. Suddenly she dropped again and we were back to normal.

"I-I-I- Lo-o-o-ov-v-ve y-o-ou so much!" She panted.

I gripped onto her sides. Our bodies were attached and she still wasnt close enough. I moved my hips back and forth.

"You have no idea what you do to me." I growled. It was impossible to not loose control, and being so close to her drove me crazy.

I growled and bit into her shoulder. She screamed but it was chocked up. She whimperd and I did three slow and hard thrusts into her, making her pant each time. I slammed her whole body farther into the tree making it split and crack.

She breathed heavily on my neck as she weakly clawed at my back. I watched her again as she stared at my chest.

"I love you." I said after she regained more strength. "So, so much more then you could possibly imagine. You are more beautiful then the starts and moon. More brilliant then the best astronimers and mathmitions. Braver then any hero in the Bible or history its self. And you are the only person I have ever believed I wasnt good enough to be around. Even the king and queen cant compare to you." I said as her head snapped up.

"You dont think your good enough for me?" She asked in shock. I shook my head. "I love you so much. If anything Im not good enough for you. I dont think I deserve everything you have given me. You brought me back to life again. You are my biggest dream-" She hesitated. "And... If I could turn back time... I would spit on Royces whole family and run to you. I wouldnt stop until I found you again. And if you didnt remember who I was, I would make you love me again."

"That wouldnt be hard." I grinned and kissed her. I turned and swung her into my arms to carry her bridal style. She giggled and coverd her chest with her arms down to her thys. She gave me a shy giggle and I kissed her nose. "Your naked."

"Your observant." She smiled.

I grinned and ran back to the house. It took about five minutes and the whole time Rose watched my face. She poked my dimples a couple times making me laugh.

I jumped through the window to her room and layed her on the bed. I walked into her closet and grabbed a random dress. I walked back out and she was stretched naked across her bad in a very sexy pose. I smiled widley and walked over to her. I sat beside her moving my hand over the side of her body. She rolled onto her stomach and grinned at me. I rubbed her back and looked over her gorgeous body.

She streched farther out, like a cat, and rested her head on her arms. I smiled and layed next to her. I hoverd over her a bit and she smiled widly.

"Hi." She said just over her arm.

"Hey." I grinned. She turned over onto her back and I smiled as I saw one of my favorite things on Earth... All of which involve Rosalie. She smiled and put her hands behind her head, lifting her far leg so it was bent. I put one of my hands on her knee and the other on her shoulder. I leaned over and kissed her breasts. She squeeled and moaned. My trousers were torn as she played with the rim. I growled in excitment and bit down on her nipple. She screamed and I jumped up. She growled and I gave her a sorry look.

"You are so... Look at your chest!" She gasped after a second. I smiled. She ran her fingures over my body and I ran my hands down her legs. I opened them then ripped off my pants. I kissed her neck as she panted. She screamed my name and hand her hands curled around my hair. I moved my hips quickly. She screamed my name, and the bed cracked. I leaned farther over her and heard something cracking. I slid my hands up her arms and grabbed her hands. I heard crumbling sounds and after Rose was done screaming my name I looked up to see her bed was now flat on the ground and I had just taken out one and a half walls.

"Oopps." I said.

"Shit." She said, not sounding like she cared.

"Your fucking amazing." I said.

"My legs hurt, is that normal?" She asked. I laughed and rolled onto my back, still laughing. "What?" She rolled onto my chest.

"Its fine. It means Im giving you what you deserve... Sexually." I laughed.

"You are to much... It sometimes hurts but feels _so_ good!" She continued. I bursted out in uncontrolable laughter. "What?" I couldnt answer. It was to funny.

"Oh, I love you!" I laughed and kissed her forhead.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Practic- I dont know..." I mumbled while giggling.

"How much practice?" She asked.

"Enough to make sure you are happy." I laughed.

"Im very happy! But is everyone the same... Same?" She asked making me laugh louder.

"NO! No, not everyone." I laughed.

"Oh okay, because Vera once mentioned... Ummm... Plessuring her husband with... Her mouth, and I dont know how she could have done it! If I needed air still, you would have gagged me by now!" She said making me laugh louder.

"Oh, how I love you!" I smiled. I hugged her.

"Im not kidding! You are huge! It almost killed me the first time! But I still love it and dont know why..." I didnt know why she was still talking about this, but it was funny.

"Why are you talking about this?" I asked.

"I dont know." She wonderd.

"Your amazing." I laughed and kissed her.

"I love you..." She said as I kissed her. "You love me?"

"Yes! What kind of a question is that?" I demanded. I was looking at her face and she wouldnt make eye contact.

"I- You- We-Ahh... Nothing." She mumbled.

"Why would you even think that!" I demanded getting anoyed.

"No reason." She said.

"Why!" I growled.

"I dont know!" She yelled back.

"Tell me why!" I snarled.

"I dont know!" She repeated.

"TELL ME NOW!" I growled loudly.

"NO!" She cryed but I had to know. She couldnt doubt how I felt.

"TELL ME DAMN-IT!" I growled.

"ROYCE!" She screamed, then continued to whisper. "Royce said he loved me. He said I was more beautiful then the sun and sky. He promised forever... And-and now its not... I love you. I trust every part of you, but... Im so scared that... That he - You- anyone..."

I was holding her in my chest and watching the top of her head. I loved her so much.

"He will never be near you again. You will always have me, I will never do what he did. And I'll never let anyone lese do that either. I love you more then I could possibly explain. And I wont ever let anyone hurt you in anyway, ever again." I promised.

"I know." She said. She kissed my chest and rested her face back down.

"No one will ever get the chance, as long as Im around." I continued. I couldnt even think of someone hurting her. I couldnt imagine it the first time. It made me mad to try. Why would anyone think they had the right to look at her let alone actually touch her. I growled and she looked up.

"I dont think- I know you would never do that to me. I know you are there for me and I know you wont let anyone hurt me." She said.

I kissed her jaw line. She lifted her head giving me more room.

I moved my hands over her body and kissed over her shoulders and up her arms. I hoverd over her and moved my hands over her body.

"Should we tell Esme we broke her house?" She asked.

"Uhhhh, why?" I replyed.

"Do you want privacy?" She asked.

"I dont care about that! I want you." I said kissing her throat.

"I love you." She said. Then she sat up making me groan.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" She replyed.

"Why do we have to stop?" I complained.

She grinned and kissed me. She stood up and walked over to the spot I had dropped the dress. I ran over and grabbed her hips from behind.

"Just once more." I begged. She sighed and I took this as an 'okay'. I bent her over the sofa, knowing seeing her face would mean I couldnt stop. I kissed her neck as I pushed into her. She screamed and panted squeezing onto the couch. It snapped into peices but I held onto her stoach keeping her up. The memory of her face made me explode. She screamed my name with a mix of 'Oh god'. After the couch fell I held her against the wall. I plunged further into her making her scream. "Oh God!"

"God, Oh god, Emmett! God! Oh my god! Emm-e-e-tt!" She chocked out.

I exploded again and bit into the base of her neck.

"EMM!" She screamed when my teeth didnt leave her. She turned her body over and I stopped when I saw her perfect face. "Oww." She panted and fell to the dround holding her shoulder. I hated myself for this.

I knelt down and held her face. She looked at me for a second then leaned forward. She kissed around my face then down my chest and then between my legs. My head swung back and I groaned. I felt some pressure then it was reseased.

"Emmett." Rose growled bitterly. I looked back at her. She was glarring at me and I saw why. I grinned shyly and wipped the substance off the center of her face.

"Sorry." I grinned embarrased. She looked into my eyes then bent over to kiss my tip quickly. I kissed her lips and smiled.

"Im going to take a shower." She mumbled making me laugh.

"I'll join you." I smiled taking her hand. We got undressed and jumped into the water. Not caring about the temprature. She turned to look at me and smiled as the water hit her skin.

She hugged my waist and kissed my chest. It was only a few seconds before I had her up against the wall and was plunging into her again.

It was a quick shower considering we broke the water pipes. Knowing that the others had left we rapped ourselves in towles laughing and tryed to dry off the water that was on the floor.

There was water flooding the whole upper level and the walls were bending and cracking. We kissed and rolled down the stairs as we continued. We smashed into a few walls and heard a couple sounds we didnt pay attention to. I pushed her into walls and over the furnture. I kissed her neck and she panted.

"Emmett!" She screamed and I pulled her closer. "No Emmett! NO, look!"

My head snapped up lazily to look around the room. We were in the kitchen and it was almost completly smashed. Shelves were hanging and dishes were smashed. Water was running out from the sink and the counters were cracked and smashed. It looked like a tornado or earthquake had just hit the house.

"Oh." I mutterd and looked back at Rose who was looking around the room. Worry filling her face. "Dont worry, I can fix this." Then there was a loud crashing sound from another part of the house. "And maybe that."

We walked quickly through the rest of the house which was in peices. Windows were broken and pictures were smashed. Walls were still falling down and it looked like we took at least three rooms out of this house. It looked like some natural desaster had just destroyed the place. We heard another crash, less loud then the other, and it was one of the wall crumbling under its own weight. We couldnt help but laugh. We ran downstairs, braking five steps on the staircase. We were in shit. The house was filled with water and crumbling wood. A few sparks flew from electric appliences.

"Im dead." Rose mumbled from behind me.

"Why? We were just celebrating the engagment." I joked making her laugh.

We heard the car come back and turnned to look at the front door as it opened. Esme walked in first and suddenly had a shocked and horror filled look on her face. Edward and Carlise followed. They looked around the room then finally to us, still rapped in towles. I smiled widly.

"Hi." I said proudly.

"Welcome ho-" Rose started then a loud creaking sound came from upstairs and then the bathtub fell threw the floor behind us. Water splashed down with it soaking our feet around us. Edward got a cocky look on his face and tryed to hold in his laughter. "Home."

It was silent for a second while Esme found her words to speak. She couldnt even change her face. It was filled with horror and shock. Her mouth hung open.

"_HOME! _YOU CALL THIS _HOME!" _She screamed loudly after a second. I jumped back. I didnt know she knew how to yell. "WHAT HAPPEND!"

"We ah We- uh" Rose tryed.

"I GAVE YOU ONE RULE! JUST ONE AND YOU COMPLETLY DESTROYED MY HOUSE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!" She growled.

"We wanted to celebrate the wedding." I said casually.

"WHAT WEDDING!" She asked.

"We are getting married, did we forget to tell you that?" I asked putting my arm around Roses shoulder. Esme was silent for a second.

"My babies are getting _married!_" She sung and ran over to hug us. "Im so happy for you! When? What happend? We have so much to do! Come on, come on, we have no time to lose!" She pulled Rose into the other room. I looked back to Edward and Carlise. Edward looked disgusted with a bit of humor and Carlise looked anoyed.

"So ahhh Do I get a bachualor party?" I grinned.

"I dont want to see the building that has to host that." Carlise mumbled.

"Please tell me this happened playing chess." Edward pleaded.

"What the house? No we had sex... He can be so dumb at times." I grinned at Carlise.

"Come on. We should be ready to fix this house." Carlise said then we walked out.


	35. Chapter 36

**N/A I'm so sorry it's late. But I have writers block. I can picture the next parts but not how to get there.**

They fixed the house and I followed Esme and Rose around all day as they talked about flowers and seating and geusts. They wanted to wait at least a year before a huge celebration. Rose didnt really like the idea of a very long engagment, but I think that was because of her last one. The thought made me want to growl. I knew how important this was to her so I held her hand and smiled. I had never seen her smile as much as she did, He gorgeous glowing face made it all perfect.

I really didnt care to much about what happened at the wedding. It was just to make her happy. I was already planning on being by her side forever. And I didnt need some court telling me how to do it. I loved her enough to know that I wasnt going to leave. It would be impossible to pull me away from her. I couldnt stand the thought.

"Esme! What colour did you want to paint the dinning room?" Carlise called from the house.

"One moment please." She smiled to us then walked into the house. I turned to Rosalie and held her face. I examined every perfect spot on it and smiled.

"How do you do it?" I asked. She raised her eyebrow and gave me a questioning look. "How are you so perfect all the time?" I kissed her. "How can somthing be so beautiful?" I kissed her again.

She smiled widely at me and hugged me.

I bent down onto my knees infront of her and she sat on my lap with her legs around my hips. I pulled her in and kissed her neck. She rubbed her hands over my chest a squeezed my shoulders. I pulled her closer and ran my hands up her thys and under her dress.

"Stop that. Cant you wait five minutes? You just spent four days alone in the forest. Didnt you do anything then?" Esme asked walking out of the house.

"Four days?" Rose asked.

"Not including what you did to my house. And you have missed a lot of school. Its a good thing you didnt come back a day earlier. You teacher came by asking about you. Emmett would have probably killed him." She said.

"Four days? It felt like five minutes." I complained.

"Time flys when your having fun." Rose mutterd and we both laughed.

"Shut Up!" Edward demanded from the house.

"You have to go tomorrow. Do you understand that?" Esme asked her. I hugged around her waist.

"But I love you. I dont wanna be alone." I said in a little kids voice.

"You will have me!" Esme cheered.

"Rosies funner." I whined.

"Funner's not a word." Esme corrected.

"If you can spell it, it's a word." I snubbed her logic.

"No, its giberish." She corrected again. "And dont you think you owe me for braking by house? All I want id for you to go back to school."

"Cant you just ground us instead?" Rose whinned making me smile.

"Ok, fine. You are both grounded. No sex for a month." She said. My head snapped up and I held in a growl.

"Go to school." I demanded.

"What! Fine I'll go!" Rosalie said.

"You can still go but its still the new rule. You wont hunt together, be alone together or share the same room. For a month. I might change the date. Longer or shorter as I feel is needed." She said smuggly.

"Why?" We both asked.

"This is getting out of control." She said. "Emmett go with Edward. Rose come with me."

"Wait! Where are you going!" I asked grabbing her hand.

"Shopping." Esme answerd. I frowed and looked back to Rosalie. I gave her a sad look then cupped her face and kissed her. I couldnt stand the thought of leaving her. Even for a second. I looked over her face and kissed her again. I moved my mouth down to her jawline and neck.

Esme pulled her away and I glarred at her. She gave me a sorro look and dragged Rosalie out of my eyesight. I watched the whole time she left. My head dropped when I couldnt see her anymore. I wobbled back to the house.

"Edward..." I moaned.

"Yeah." He answerd.

"I love her so much." I said not moving my head to look up.

"Hmmm." Was all he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He answerd.

"What about?" I continued.

"Seriously, nothing!" He yelled with a grin.

"I swear to god, if you do not answer this second..." I growled.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. Worst mindreader on the planet.

"Right now im pretty pissed off, actually." I snarled in anoyance.

"Your welcome." He said then turned. It took me a few seconds to realize that he made me forget about Rosalie. But Now I rememberd.

"I just thought that you were a bad mindreader." I yelled. I heard him laugh and walked into the other room. Carlise and Edward were plastering walls. The furnture was covered in plastic and the walls were now wet. The room looked brighter then usual.

"Thank you." I said to Carlise. "I mean, most fathers would have cut off my nutts for braking thier house while having sex with their daugther. But you are pretty cool." I heard Edward laugh in the corner.

"Thank you for that Emmett." He stood smiling then patted my back before he felt to grab a paint brush.

"Ah Emmett. You make my day! At first I thought you always saying what you were thinking was refreshing, but now I know its just funny. Im glad Rosalie dicided to save you." Edward laughed.

"Im glad that she saved me too." I smiled. "So... What does she think of me?"

"Ha! I cant tell you that!" Edward cheered.

"Yeah you can! Please! I need to know! PLEASE!" I begged. "Im going to be her husband! I want to make her happy!"

"Fine." He laughed. "She loves you."

I stood and stared at him with my mouth open. As good as it was to hear that from the angle I loved from the second I saw her, I wanted to know more.

"What was she thinking when she changed me?" I asked.

"She... She didnt know why she was doing it. She couldnt bare the thought of you dieing. When she first ran in Esme thought she had killed him, Carlise didnt know what to think, and I... Was sceptical." He told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I didnt know you. You could have ended up being a threat." He informed me.

"...Where you scared of me?" I grinned widly.

"No! You were bleeding in the woods. You could have been a crazy murderer! I was thinking about Roses health at the time." He protested.

"Yeah, because you were afraid of me." I laughed.

"No. I was afraid she wasnt thinking strait. You reminded her of someone from her pa-" He stopped himself.

"Who?" I asked. If she bit me because I reminded her of Royce I would scream.

"No, not him, never him. If you did she would have probably tortured you more." He said.

"Good," I said. "Who did you remind her of?"

"Ask her." He said.

"Would she tell me?" I asked.

"Probably not." He mused.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She wouldnt want you to feel bad." He answerd.

"Why would I feel bad?" I asked, almost worried and getting extremely annoyed.

"I dont think you would even think twice about it, but shes still convinced you hate this life and miss living your old one." He answerd.

"Are you kidding me? I wasnt even living without her! The strength and speeds a bonous but she is everything to me. I wouldnt trade her for anything! I left my family willingly so I could be happy with her and I would never go back! I dont want to as long as I have her! I wouldnt trade the richest, healthiest, happiest human life ever for her! I couldnt even be happy without her! And if I were to ever become human again, I would run back to her and make her, change me again, I cant live without her!" I yelled. It suprised me. Id never even thought of saying this before. I hated being serious but I could be a statue if Rose needed it. "I cant even believe she doesnt know that! She my angle, my heaven, my life! I love her with everything I am. How doesnt she know that!"

"She does now." He mumbled. I swung around to see her stnding in the doorway with her mouth hanging open. Her eyes were wide and she didnt move.

"Rose." I gasped.

"Really?" She asked. I opened my mouth to answer but before I could she had her arms around my neck and she kissed me with passion. I could stand like this forever.

"I love you, angle." I said. She giggled at her nickname. "What?"

"I love that." She smiled against my mouth.

"Angle." I said again. And it was true. She was my angle, my everything. She was the hero who had saved me, and the one I was going to live forever with.

"Brake it up you two." Esme said. "I meant it when I said grounded."

"Mommy, please!" I tried. I dont know where it came from, but it had everyone laughing. I grinned. That used to be how Taylor got her way.

"Oh, how could anyone say no to that face?" She grinned. "In the forest though. I dont need a broken house."

I grinned and we ran into the forest.

I held her close to me, never wanting to let go.

"Do you really not mind, not being human?" She asked sweetly. We sat at the base of a tree and she layed over me.

"No. Never. How could I, when I have you. Its like Im in heaven. And you brought me here." I said cuping her face and kissing her.

"But now... Your damned to hell." She said looking like she was about to cry. "And you of all people dont deserve hell."

"I would have gone to hell anyways. Theres no way god would have let me into heaven. I had way to much fun when I was human. You took me from hell and brought me to heaven. Your my angle." I said kissing her again.

"But when you die now. Theres no way out! We are all damned!" She cried into my chest.

"Are you really, planning my death already. We live for forever. I will always protect you and make sure nothing hurts you." I vowed.

"You leaving me... dieing... that would kill me. It would hurt to live, and my own death wouldnt hurt enough to get passed it." She cried harder. I growled at the thought of her death.

"I wont ever die. Not if you dont want me to." I vowed again.

"I-I-I l-l-lo-lo-v-v-e y-y-y-ou s-so much!" She cried. "Please! Please promise to never leave me! Please!"

She clawed her fingures into my shirt and cried without tears.

I pet her hair and kissed her head.

"Im never going to leave you. You couldnt make me." I said. She had no possible idea how I felt. It made me mad.

I rolled over her making her stop crying. She had a look of intrest in her eyes.

"Ill show you how much I love you." I said throughing my face into her neck.

* * *

><p>"EMMETT!" She screamed. It was night now, I wasnt sure which day.<p>

"Shh-shh baby." I said turning her face to me. I kissed her nose and moved my hand over her naked body as she layed next to me, with her head on my chest. "I love you angle. Never talk about your death again, okay?"

"Never." She promised in a pant.

"Dont ever talk like that again!" I demanded.

She shook her head and continued panting. I kissed her chest then her mouth. Moving my hands through her hair, I grabbed on it so I could move her head so the part I wanted to kiss would face me.

I growled not really knowing why.

She moved her hand over my chest.

I continued to search her body until I found and area I loved. I went down and opened her legs, giving me acsess. I pushed two fingures in making her scream. I shook them around and quickly moved my hands in and out. She screamed louder. She tryed to close her legs but I held them open. I added a fingure and made her scream louder. I moved my fingures in all directions making her scream louder then a crowed room full of weman in labor. I grabbed onto my dick and made it easier to release. I gasped when I did then tryed to push my full hand in her but she started flipping and turning, making me laugh.

I leaned in more and used both hands to open her wider and moved my mouth along where my hand used to be.

She screamed as my tounge enter her and louder when I bit down on the top. I let go remembering I wasnt hunting.

"Emmett, please, stop!" She begged as I let go. i looked over to her face which was coverd in pain. "The venom... It hurts... The venom!"

I didnt know what to do.

I leaned back up strait and hoverd over her.

"I love you angle." I said trying to sooth her. "More then anything. Im so, so sorry."

"Its f-fine!" She tryed.

I kissed the side of her head.

"It st-still felt good." She grinned and I laughed.

"I love you." I smiled.

She kissed me again and I rammed inside of her. I love her more then anything. I always would.


End file.
